Envers et contre Tout
by Elsphet
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, Bellatrix navigue en eaux troubles, et pour cause un évènement majeur fait imploser, chaque jour un peu plus son incroyable dévouement au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle devra faire un choix, seulement sera-t-elle en mesure d'en assumer les lourdes conséquences ?
1. Le Destin

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Bon et bien je me lance dans Harry Potter. Je ne sais absolument pas où cela va nous mener mais une chose est sur, c'est qu'on y va ! J'ai essayé de respecter du mieux que j'ai pu les caractères des différents personnages. Au niveau de l'orthographe, vous m'excuserez je ne suis pas en odeur de sainteté avec malgré que j'y fasse attention autant de possible.**

**Je remercie mon Choux qui m'a soutenu et me soutient toujours pour que je continue à écrire ^^ Je vais tenter de mettre la suite régulièrement, mais je ne garantie rien à l'emploi du temps de ministre que j'ai, je ne vous raconte même pas ! **

**Trêve de bavardages, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D **

* * *

**Le Destin**

Sous un ciel orageux, prêt du Terrier, une bataille sans merci se déroulait entre les forces de l'Ordre et les Mangemorts. Les Aurores étant en sous nombre, cela ne les empêchaient pas de se défendre becs et ongles. Harry et Ron étaient en proies contre Lucius et Pettigrow. Alors qu' Hermione se débarrassait du Mangemort qui l'attaquait, la marque des Ténèbres apparut dans le ciel illuminant quelque peu le champ de bataille. Tous levèrent la tête pour l'arriver d'un nouvel ennemi de l'Ordre.

Un rire strident et des plus machiavélique retentit suivit d'une grande trainé sombre dans le ciel. Les tenues noires profitèrent de ce moment d'égarement des membres de l'Ordre pour reprendre leur assaut.

Hermione qui était quelque peu éloignée du groupe, du à son farouche combat contre Avery, se rapprochait afin d'être prise en grippe. Seulement, un son suivit d'une lumière grise vin s'abattre sur elle.

« Crucio ! »

« Protego ! » La jeune femme n'avait pas réfléchi, c'était devenu un reflex défensif. Par les temps qui couraient c'était devenu une question de vie... ou de mort.

Granger débuta son combat acharné contre le Mangemort qui s'était dressé devant elle. Des jets lumineux de différentes couleurs fusaient dans tous les sens. Les grandes étendues d'herbes autour de la maison de Ron ne ressemblaient plus qu'à un terrain vague, laissant place a de multiples cratères, prouvant la férocités des diverses combats. La jeune femme avait mal partout, ses muscles commençaient à la tirer suite à l'affrontement qui s'éternisait. N'étant pas habituée a ce genre de rixe, elle en pâtissait sur le plan physique.

« Diffindo ! »

L'homme vêtu tout de noir, fut touché de plein fouet au visage. Ce qui eu pour effet de volatiliser le masque dans les airs, laissant ainsi apparaître un visage saillant aux traits finement dessinés d'une noble dame. Des lèvres rouge et pulpeuses à souhait apellaient à la luxure. Des yeux plus sombres que la nuit, intimaient la crainte a quiconque s'y plongeaient dedans. De belles boucles noires tombaient en cascade sur les épaules de la femme, mettant en avant le contraste avec sa peau porcelaine. Comment pouvait-on se pavaner du côté du mal et être tout en même temps une séductrice mortellement dangereuse ?

« Lestrange... » Hermione était entièrement paralysée devant la Mangemort, la plus cruelle et sanguinaire de tout les temps. Reputée pour sa non pitié et sa soif de destruction, elle n'épargnait aucun sorcier qui osaient croiser sa baguette avec la sienne. Partout où elle passait, seul le sang et le chaos étaient répandu sans une once de regret. A quoi bon garder des sangs de bourbes dans un monde fait pour les sangs purs ? Tel était sa devise intimement dicté par con cerveau de détraqué.

Bellatrix hurla de rage. Comment une gamine avait pu la toucher au visage ?! C'est alors qu'une volée de sorts destructeurs s'abattirent sur le bouclier d' Hermione. Devant ce déferlement de puissance, la jeune femme n'en emmenait pas large. Elle ne faisait que repousser le moment qui lui serait fatidique a plus tard. Elle avait beau esquiver et se protéger derrière différents hex, la force magique de son ennemi lui faisait de plus en plus de ravages.

« Sale Sang de Bourbe ! Tu vas payer pour avoir osé me défier ! Doloris ! »

C'était l'occasion ou jamais de renverser la donne.

« Stupéfix ! »

Les deux sorts lancés à pleine puissance, se heurtèrent violemment créent une onde de choc qui souffla tout autour des deux sorcières. Elles étaient les seules debout en train de tenir l'échange. Béllatrix prenait petit à petit le dessus tandis qu' Hermione se démenait pour résister à l'assaut de la Mangemort. C'est à ce moment là, qu'une forme fantomatique se matérialisa grâce à la puissance des sorts lancés par les deux sorcières ennemies. Une bulle de magie inviolable engloba les deux protagonistes afin qu'elles ne soient nullement interrompues. Le fantôme qui avait pris l'apparence d'un elfe regarda tour à tour les deux femmes qui s'affrontaient, puis s'exprima dans une voix mélodieuse :

« _Plus puissant est le lien qui vous unis que celui de l'Élu au Seigneur des Ténèbres. » _regardant Béllatrix, l'elfe lui dit « _Tu es aveuglée en ces temps obscures et par ta soif de puissance. Ouvre ton cœur à qui te tendra la main, ainsi l'amour guidera tes pas vers la renaissance. » _puis se retournant vers Hermione « _Bien des souffrances t'attendent. Des choix s'imposeront, et ta loyauté sera mise à rude épreuve. Ne te fis pas aux apparences, elles sont trompeuses. » _

La forme vint se placer entre les deux sorcières, puis d'un geste sec, elle rompit le lien. Elle ne regardait plus personne, les yeux clos, elle commençait de disparaître et dans une ultime phrase elle leur dit :

« _Unique est le destin qui vous appartient. Vous seule en êtes les maîtresses. »_

Sur ces mots, l'elfe translucide disparut, dissipant au passage la bulle de magie inviolable sous les yeux agars des deux femmes. Le temps paraissait suspendu au bout des deux baguettes pointant l'une sur l'autre. Béllatrix, abasourdie par les dire de cette apparition, se reprit rapidement quand elle entendit des gens courir aux pas de courses vers elle. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme qui semblait complétement tétanisée. La crainte, la peur et l'angoisse dansaient sauvagement dans ses prunelles. La Gryffondor était toujours sous le choc ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Un cri ramena la brunette à la réalité :

« Hermione ! » C'était Harry Potter qui lui venait en aide.

Réalisant que Lucius et Pettegrow avaient battu en retraite, il était temps pour Béllatrix Lestrange de mettre à son tour les voiles.

« On se retrouvera Sang de Bourbe et là je ne te raterai pas ! » lui cracha la Mangemort avant de s'enfuir en transplanant. Laissant derrière elle le Terrier entièrement réduit en cendres dans un brasier de flammes plus hautes les une que les autres.

« Mione ! » Son ami Harry suivit du rouquin Ron arrivèrent auprès de la jeune femme qui s'était effondrée à genoux. « Est ce que tout va bien ?! »

« Je crois que oui... » Le contre coup de son combat contre la sorcière noire l'avait épuisée. Elle commença à sombrer dans l'inconscience malgré les voix autour d'elle qui lui parlaient.

« Hermione... Hermi...va bien... occupe... toi... » ça devait être Ron qui parlait, il avait l'air inquiet, ou alors c'était Remus ? Elle ne saurait dire.

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulée depuis l'incident au Terrier. Deux semaines, pendant lesquelles la jeune femme n'avait adressé mot à quiconque. Elle n'arrêtait pas de ruminer ce qu'il s'était passé, N'arrivant pas à en comprendre les tenants et aboutissants, elle n'arrêtait pas de ruminer ce qu'il s'était passé et cela la frustrait au plus haut point. Surnommé miss je-sais-tout, elle avait une peur bleue d'avoir tort ou ne serait-ce que de ne pas savoir. Harry et Ron s'inquiétaient de voir leur amie s'enfermer dans un mutisme inébranlable. Ils avaient été la voir à plusieurs reprises pour essayer de la faire parler mais en vain, elle s'était murée dans le silence,

L'école avait recommencé et chaque élève avait repris ses habitudes scolaires, à savoir aller en cours, faire ses devoirs et bien-sur une chose primordiale... s'amuser à utiliser sa magie sur les autres. Pour ça les Serpentard se querellaient régulièrement aux Gryffondor. Serdaigle et Poufsouffle restaient quant à eux pacifiques ne voulant pas se retrouver au centres des bagarres. Cependant Hermione n'avait pas la tête à ça, elle passait encore plus de temps à la bibliothèque enseveli sous des piles de livres, ce en quoi elle renforçait son image de rat de bibliothèque. _Lien magique... Lien spirituel... Je vais commencer avec ça et j'aviserai par la suite. _Installée depuis maintenant quelques heures à feuilleter des grimoires plus poussiéreux les un que les autres, Hermione trouva enfin ce qu'elle souhaitait. Face à sa découverte, elle referma violemment le livre et s'en alla d'un pas pressé en direction du bureau de sa directrice de maison.

Passant le seuil de la porte d'un pas hésitant, elle appela la vieille dame.

« Professeur McGonagalll ? » n'ayant pas de réponse elle s'avança un peu plus dans le bureau et réitéra sa question « Professeur ? »

« Oui miss Granger ?

« J'ai eu... Vous êtes la seule à qui je peux en parler... »

Piqué par la curiosité, Minerva lui accorda toute son attention, laissant la correction des parchemins des premières années à plus tard.

« Bien-sûr. Asseyez vous. »

La brunette était très anxieuse à l'idée que son ainée lui confirme ses pires craintes.

« Donc euh... J'ai... Comment dire... voilà vous... »

Voyant que la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à lui dire ce qui l'inquiétait, elle la coupa et lui dit d'une douce voix « Hermione n'ayez pas peur, je suis là pour vous aider. »

« Oui... Je sais mais c'est pas évidant. Vous... Vous vous souvenez sans doute qu'i semaines, quand j'étais en vacances avec Harry et Ron au Terrier... nous nous sommes fait attaquer par des Mangemorts... »

« En effet, je me souviens et des Aurors sont venus tardivement à mon goût! »

« L'un des Mangemorts était... Béllatrix Lestrange... » Son professeur haussa un sourcil de surprise « Oui ça vous étonne que je sois toujours en vie ? Hé bien moi aussi, surtout que j'ai croisé la baguette avec elle juste après avoir réussi à me débarrasser d'un autre sorcier noir qui m'avait mise à l'écart. Bref, je me suis battue contre elle... et à un moment donné... on a lancé des sorts en même temps... Ce que je veux vous dire... c'est qu'il y a eu un lien qui s'est crée entre nos deux baguettes... »

Hermione vit le visage impassible de son professeur se décomposer sous ses yeux.

« Madame... Dites moi que ça n'aura aucun incident, et que c'était du pur hasard cette connexion! »

« Écoutez moi Hermione. » Prenant un air grave, Minerva demanda « Est ce que lors de cet échange... il y a eu une apparition d'un esprit ayant la forme d'un elfe ? »

« C'est tout à fait ça oui... Je dois m'inquiéter ? »

« Pour le moment non, mais venez miss Granger, il faut en avertir Dumbeldore. »

« Mais je... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. »

* * *

**En espérant que ça vous ai plu =D**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**


	2. Sortie Ministérielle

**Salut salut !**

**Je vous fais offre ce chapitre 2 en croisant les doigts qu'il soit à la hauteur de vos attentes !**

**Lunebleue13 : Tu m'en verras ravie que qu'elle te plaise ! Et ne t'en fais pas je continue sur ma lancée j'ai de quoi avec mon imagination ! Enfin pour le moment ;) Merci pour l'encouragement !  
**

**Emy Em's : Un peu de respect pour mon emploi du temps non mais oh ! :P J'ai essayé de faire du mieux que je pouvais pour les bases après je ne sais pas trop encore dans quoi je vais nous emmener même si j'ai déjà ma petite idée la dessus. Contente d'avoir illuminé ta journée ! Peut-être que j'en illuminerai une autre qui sait ? :P  
**

**En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Sortie Ministérielle**

C'est dans un fracas assourdissant que la porte qui menait au bureau de Dumbeldor s'ouvrit.

« Albus ! Il faut que l'on parle ! Et tout de suite ! »

« Hé bien Minerva quel est ce... » Son regard traversa ses demi lune pour aller gentiment se poser sur la jeune Gryffondor, qui entre temps s'était mise en arrière plan par rapport au professeur McGonagall.

« Quel bon vent vous amène toutes les deux ? »

« Elle a le lien... »

« Miss Granger ? »

« Oui... et pas avec n'importe qui. »

« Qui est ce ? »

Quand une conversation devenait trop angoissante , Hermione avait développé un tic, qui par ailleurs n'avait pas échappé à la vieille dame. La brunette commençait sérieusement à jouer avec ses mains, ne sachant trop quoi en faire. Minerva regardait Albus dans le blanc des yeux, puis se retournant vers sa chère élève, elle respira un grand coup :

« Bellatrix Lestrange. »

La jeune sorcière ne savait plus où se mettre face à ses deux paires d'yeux qui la fixaient. Elle se sentait mise à nue, décrypter ne pouvant rien faire qu'attendre que les questions ne tombent comme une sentence. Mais à sa grande surprise ils n'en firent rien . Le silence était toujours roi dans cette pièce quand Hermione prit la parole, estimant que les deux protagonistes en face d'elle paraissaient bien trop calmes et non étonnés de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Vous avez l'air trop calme pour prétendre ne rien savoir de tout ça. Vous savez quelque chose, alors que je suis complétement perdue. Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce que tout ceci signifie ?! » s'exclama Granger à bout de nerfs.

* * *

« Non ! Pitié... Je vous en supplie... »

« La pitié c'est pour les faibles. Meurs misérable avorton ! Endoloris ! »

Cela faisait deux semaines que Béllatrix Lestrange avait déserté le manoir des Malfoy, et pour cause, il fallait qu'elle passe sa colère sur des êtres qu'elle estimait inférieur à son rang. C'est ainsi que pendant quinze longues journées elle pratiqua son passe temps favoris, à savoir la chasse. La chasse aux moldus. Sa sœur Narcissa se rendait bien compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quitte à mettre les pieds dans le plat, autant y sauter à pieds joints.

« Bella... Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

« Rien en ce qui te concerne. » répondit sèchement la femme aux cheveux corbeau.

« Tu pourrais m'en parler, je suis ta sœur tout de même... »

« Raison de plus pour ne pas t'impliquer ! »

« Reste calme... »

« Mais je suis très CALME ! » hurla-t-elle

Attirés par la conversation entre les deux sorcières, plusieurs Mangemorts arrivèrent dans la grande salle aux aguets, suivis par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Hé bien Bella... Pourquoi tant de bruit ? » Il y avait bien une chose que la sorcière avait appris à ses dépens, ne jamais se fier à l air faussement amical que son maître dégageait.

« Mon Seigneur... » s'inclinant profondément devant lui elle continua « La mission a été une réussite, le Terrier est complétement détruit. A cette heure ci il ne doit rester que des gravats. »

« Parfait. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Oui... oui maître... j'étais dans un combat contre la Sang-de-Bourbe quand l'Ordre est arrivé... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'achever... »

« Je vois, elle te donne du fil à retordre cette petite. Pour le moment elle ne m'intéresse pas, cependant, il se pourrait que dans un avenir proche elle nous soit utile... »

Massant ses tempes, Voldemort était à présent perdu dans ses pensées, laissant ainsi ses serviteurs faire ce qui bon leur semblait de leur temps libre. La nuit tombante sur le Manoir, Bellatrix en profita pour s'éclipser et marcher seule dans le parc. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait perdue étant petite lorsque quelque chose la travaillait. _Ouvre ton cœur à qui te tendra la main, ainsi l'amour guidera tes pas vers la renaissance. Comme si j'avais besoin qu'on m'aide ! Moi Bellatrix Lestrange ! Et puis quoi encore..._ _L'amour c'est pour les faibles et les misérables avortons. _Pendant une semaine entière, elle s'était réfugiée dans son jardin secret, à savoir une petite maisonnette dans le parc qu'elle avait dissimulé sous une multitude de sortilèges. De là, elle pouvait vaquer à ses occupations sans prendre le risque de se faire renier par son maître voir même tuer. Se reposant sur son divan, elle avait laissé son esprit vagabonder quand une image, un visage s'imposa face à toutes ses autres pensées. Un mélange de sentiments encore inconnus de la sorcière virevoltait en elle. Bellatrix était à la fois troublée et terriblement alimentée par la haine contre cette fille. Néanmoins, son calvaire prit fin quand son bras tatoué par la marque des ténèbres se mit à la brûler, c'est alors qu'elle transplana dans la salle de séjour de sa sœur et son beau-frère pour assister à la réunion du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Étrangement, il n'y avait que quelques Mangemorts, à savoir les plus fidèles excepté Severus Rogue qui ne pouvait pas risquer de parfaire sa couverture auprès du directeur de Poudlard.

« Comme vous le savez mes camarades... Je suis un maître en Occlumencie et il s'est avéré que j'ai eu accès aux pensées de Potter. Je veux que vous vous rendiez au sein du Département, dans la salle des prophéties. A mon avis, il va vouloir la sienne, et par conséquent la mienne. Je la veux intacte ! Ramène la moi Lucius. »

Bellatrix avait décroché à partir du moment ou il avait fait référence à l'occlumencie. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plutôt ! Elle aurait pu voir ce que la jeune femme pensait d'elle, ou ressentait pour sa personne. _Mais à quoi je pense ?! Comme si le fait qu'elle me hait... ou m'apprécie... m'affecterait... _C'était fait, la prochaine fois qu'elle aurait du temps, elle tenterait sa chance, par simple curiosité.

« Bella. »

« Oui maître. »

« Ne tue pas le garçon, il est à moi. »

« Oui mon seigneur. »

Sur cet échange Bellatrix et les autres partisans de magie noire se mirent en route pour leur destination.

* * *

« Hermione, tu es certaine que c'est ici ? » demanda pour la énième fois Ron. A croire qu'il doutait de la brunette. Elle se retourna et fit face à ses amis. Neuville Londubat, Ginny Weasley et Luna Lovegood s'étaient joints au trio d'or sans aucune hésitation.

« Écoutez... Je suis venue chercher une prophétie à mon nom. Seulement je ne sais même pas si il en existe seulement une ! »

« Mais Hermione... » commença Ginny.

« Pas de question, je n'en sais pas plus que vous ! » rétorqua Granger s'engouffrant dans les immenses allées de la Salle des Prophéties. Luna se rapprocha discrètement de Ginny.

« On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais elle a du caractère. »

« Elle en a en effet! Surtout quand quelque chose lui tient à cœur, alors je ne te raconte même pas quand il s'agit d'une personne ! » répondit tout sourire la jeune Weasley.

Leurs recherches durèrent presque une heure quand tout à coup :

« Je l'ai ! » s'écria Neville.

Les étudiants de Poudlard affluèrent autour de Londubat. Il donna la boule de cristal à Hermione, Celle-ci ne s'activa seulement pour énoncer la condition primordiale afin que la prophétie soit révélée qui était que seule les deux êtres concernés devaient être présents pour que la boule de cristal fonctionne. La brunette pris l'objet des mains de son ami Neville, puis la rangea dans sa poche. Trop absorbés par cette découverte, les jeunes gens ne sentirent pas le danger mortel qui leur arrivait irrémédiablement dessus.

« Harry... Potter... »

Une grande silhouette marchait avec un air hautain et méprisable vers eux. Le groupe d'ami se mit en cercle afin de surveiller tout autour d'eux. Pointant leurs baguettes dans toutes les directions, ils s'aperçurent trop tard que d'autres Mangemorts étaient là, tapis dans l'ombre, prêt à bondir sur leurs proies tel des carnassiers. Celui qui semblait être le leader des sorciers, retira son masque laissant place à une magnifique chevelure blonde platine.

« Donne moi la prophétie, et nous ne ferons rien à tes amis. »

Le cerveau d'Hermione marchait à vive allure afin de trouver une solution pour se sortir du pétrin dans lequel, elle et ses amis étaient fourrés. Elle fut arrachée à sa concentration quand un dernier Mangemort au rire diaboliquement strident arriva en fanfaronnant devant ses proies. Bellatrix n'avait pas pour habitude de porter de masque, quiconque connaissait un tant soit peu son histoire savait pertinemment qu'elle était vouée corps et âme au Seigneur des Ténèbres et elle ne s'en cachait pas. Approchant avec grâce, elle semblait chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un de précis, seulement, la salle des prophéties étant plongée dans l'obscurité elle ne pu sonder correctement le groupe d'élèves qui se dressait devant elle. Reportant son attention sur le jeune à la cicatrice d'éclair elle se mit à parler :

« Mais c'est le tout... petit... petit... Potter. »

« Bellatrix Lestrange ! »

« Londubat ! » ses lèvres s'étiraient dans un rictus malfaisant « Comment vont tes parents ? Hahaha ! » Elle n'en perdait jamais une, quand il s'agissait de rappeler combien elle était sans pitié et cruelle.

« Mieux, maintenant que je les vengerai ! »

« Calme toi Neville... » intervint contre tout attente Hermione.

Granger se tourna de trois-quart pour faire face à la femme qui provoquait son ami. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, l'adrénaline qui était déjà bien présente se fit de plus en plus pressante, provoquant des tremblement dans son corps. A l'entente de ces quelques mots, le sang de Bellatrix se figea. Elle était bien là, la jeune fille du Terrier.

« Toi ! Sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre... » Vociféra Lestrange.

Alors que Lucius lui fit signe de se calmer avant d'entamer une pseudo négociation pour que Potter lui donne la prophétie, Hermione et Black se scrutèrent pendant ce temps sans se lâcher du regard, à croire qu'elle étaient attirées comme des aimants. Elles revinrent à la réalité quand Harry hurla à ses camarades de ses disperser. Des sorts de désarmement, stupéfix et réducto fusèrent dans tous les sens. Malgré ce débordement d'énergie de la part des jeunes enfants décuplé par leur instinct de survie, ils étaient tous acculés par les Mangemorts.

« La Sang-de-Bourbe est à moi ! » cria Bellatrix.

* * *

**En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant :)**

**Bise et à bientôt !**


	3. Etrange Sensations

**Voici le chapitre 3 pour vous ! Il est un tout ti peu plus court que les précédents mais ne vous en faites pas je me rattraperai par la suite !**

**Emy Em's :**** La patience est une vertu très chère, et je ne te dirais rien du tout sur le lien (enfin pour le moment), je te laisse imaginer tout ceci comme bon te semble ;) J'en prends note et je l'espère bien que tu me suivras ! Désolée si il t'a déconcentré mais on va dire que c'était pour la bonne cause :P**

**Phoquy : Je suis contente que mon histoire t'intéresse à ce point là ! Je n'ai plus de beta. Après quand j'ai lu ta critique sur ma manière de m'exprimer qui faisait brouillon et mes fautes d'orthographe qui gâchent le vocabulaire soigné que je choisis, je t'avouerai que je l'ai un peu mal pris au début. Je me suis dit "mince, j'ai quand même fait des efforts sur mes tournures de phrases, j'ai vérifié plusieurs fois mon ortho...", du coup j'ai relu mon chapitre pas plus tard que ce midi et là horreur... En fait j'avais mis le chapitre 1 mais pas corrigé ! Belle boulette de ma part. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre sera moins truffé de fautes (normalement oui :) ) !  
**

**Régalez vous bien !**

* * *

**Étrange Sensations**

Alors que le groupe d'étudiants courait dans tous les sens pour s'enfuir, une porte se dressa devant eux. Ne pensant nullement à l'éventualité d'un piège venant de leurs poursuivants, ils ne leur falluent pas plus d'une demi seconde pour passer de l'autre côté du seuil. Après une chute vertigineuse, ils s'arrêtèrent comme par enchantement à vingts centimètres du sol, avant de s'écraser tel des sac à patates face contre terre.

« On est au Département des mystères... » s'exclama Ron.

Alors que tout le monde se remettait debout tant bien que mal , les Mangemorts arrivèrent et chacun d'eux s'empara d'un élève, laissant Harry, seul devant l'adversité. Lucius s'avança vers lui.

« Allons allons, Potter... Tu n'espérais tout de même pas nous berner. » faisant un geste qui démontrait la situation délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait, le blond reprit « Donne moi la prophétie et rien n'arrivera à tes amis. »

Bellatrix s'était quant à elle, emparée d' Hermione. Postée derrière son ennemi, la Mangemort tenait l'étudiante par sa belle crinière, la baguette se faisant menaçante, la jeune femme n'osait bouger de peur de subir le courroux de cette folle. La plus âgée sentait ce corps si frêle sous le sien, lorsqu'une douce odeur parfumée lui chatouilla le nez. Piquée par la curiosité, la sorcière desserra quelque peu son étreinte. Dans un geste quasi imperceptible, Lestrange se pencha vers le cou de Granger. Respirant tendrement cette délicieuse effluve, elle soupira d'aise, laissant son souffle chaud aller caresser la délicate peau d' Hermione, lui provoquant un léger frisson, chose qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Bellatrix. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu pour les deux femmes, si bien que la Mangemort ne vit qu'au dernier moment un Auror fondre sur elle, afin d' arracher l'étudiante de ses griffes. Esquivant l'attaque avec élégance, elle du à contre cœur se détacher du corps chaud de la brunette.

* * *

Alors que la bataille faisait rage au sein du département des mystères, Bellatrix, très grande duelliste, se débarrassa de son adversaire en deux temps trois mouvements. Profitant de ce moment ou chacun était occupé à défendre ses arrières, elle attrapa violemment la jeune Gryffondor et l'entraina dans une pièce reculée. Elles étaient seules. Personne pour les déranger. Lestrange plaqua Hermione doucement contre le mur, une main sur le cou avec sa baguette, prête à s'en servir à la première occasion. Ses yeux haineux toisèrent de la tête aux pieds la brunette, puis elle finit par plonger son regard dans les prunelles noisettes de la jeune femme. La Mangemort y décela un tourbillon de sentiments plus confus les uns que les autres. Ne sachant si il y avait de la peur, une lueur retint son attention, incapable de mettre un mot dessus.

« Tout porte à croire que tu me suis partout où je vais. » La voix de la sorcière noire était chaude et dénuée de tout sarcasme, ses yeux sombres ne reflétaient plus la haine, mais une grande avidité de curiosité, ce qui fut plus qu'une agréable surprise pour Hermione. « Est ce que toi et ta petit bande de fouineurs avez trouvé la prophétie de Potter ? »

La jeune Gryffondor était restée muette devant cette facette de Bellatrix, que personne ne connaissait.

« Aurais tu perdu ta langue petite... » desserrant sa prise, Lestrange voyait bien que la jeune femme était ahurie, elle décida donc d'employer les grands moyens :

« Parle ! » Hurla-t-elle, ce qui eu l'effet escompté. Hermione était de retour à la réalité.

« Je... Nous ne sommes pas venus pour Harry... »

« Pour qui alors ? Dumbeldor ? McGonagall ? »

« Non... »

« Pour qui ! »

« M... Moi... »

Surprise devant cet aveux, Bellatrix recula d'un pas tout en se redressant . Un Sourcil arqué, marquant son étonnement. Mais elle reprit très vite son interrogatoire.

« Pourquoi ? »

Hermione avait une carte en main que Lestrange semblait ne pas connaître. La Gryffondor tenta le tout pour le tout.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

Reprenant son air farouche.

« Ne fais pas la maligne avec moi petite peste ! »

« Sinon quoi ? Vous me ferez du mal ? J'en doute maintenant... » La brunette était restée de marbre, tentant de garder un visage vierge de sentiment. A savoir un attachement pour cette femme, infime certes, mais qui ne demandait qu'à grandir. Le cœur d' Hermione criait qu'une seule chose... connaître... Elle voulait connaître la femme qui se tenait debout devant elle. Mais c'était sans compter, sa raison qui lui disait de prendre ses jambes à son cou, si elle voulait vivre plus longtemps que ses dix huit ans.

Comment une enfant comme elle, n'avait pas peur face à la très grande et cruelle Bellatrix. Celle-ci bouillonnait de rage, mais son cœur lui interdisait de faire du mal à cette jeune femme au combien attirante. C'est alors qu'elle se déchaina contre le mur juste à côté de l'étudiante, lançant des sorts plus destructeurs les un que les autres. Hermione mis ses bras devant son visage afin de se protéger des éclats de pierre qui virevoltaient dans tous les sens. Une fois la colère un peu retombée, Bellatrix se rapprocha d' Hermione et se posta à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Comment peux tu te permettre... »

« Une telle chose ? Tout simplement parce que je sais quelque chose que manifestement vous ignorez. Je penses que vous serez en mesure... de comprendre... pourquoi je me permets de faire ça... » La jeune femme vit de la curiosité combinée à la colère passer sur le visage de la femme aux cheveux corbeau.

« Je t'écoute. » répondit Bellatrix.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier et sortit la boule de cristal de sa poche qui se mit subitement à scintiller, lorsque qu'une voix s'éleva et déclara :

« _L'une ne peut vivre sans l'autre, elles sont les clés du futur. Leur destin leur appartient, à __elles seules de le tracer. Être apprivoisée tu seras, protectrice tu deviendras, aimer tu apprendras. »_

La femme plus âgée regarda la boule puis la brunette. Elle répéta ce geste plusieurs fois montrant sa stupéfaction. Elle comprit que Granger était dans le même état qu'elle.

« Qu'est ce que tout cela signifie ?! »

« Ce n'est pas ma prophétie... mais la notre... » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Bellatrix resta muette le temps d'assimiler les informations qu'elle venait d'avoir et surtout de comprendre les différentes implications de cette découverte. Des pas résonnèrent au loin, signalant que des individus arrivaient. La sorcière commençait à devenir anxieuse face à la situation qui se dessinait sous ses yeux sombres.

« Casse la prophétie. » dit-elle.

« Quoi ?! »

« Jette la par terre je te dis ! Sinon tu auras des problèmes sans compter que moi aussi ! Et surtout n'en parle à personne ! »

« Qu'est ce qui me fait croire que j'aurai ta parole... tu es une Mangemort et pas n'importe laquelle qui plus est ! »

« Tu sais que tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'irritable ?! » mais elle aimait le courage qu'avait cette jeune femme, c'était un trait de caractère qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement. « J'ai beau être le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que je n'ai pas de principe miss je-sais-tout. » répondit sèchement la plus âgé.

La peur, mélangée à la colère, furent décelées dans la voix de la sorcière, Hermione comprit qu'elle tiendrait parole. D'un geste elle lâcha la boule de cristal qui se brisa par terre, répandant des morceaux de cristaux tout autour des deux femmes. _Voilà une bonne chose de faite, maintenant je dois y aller avant de me faire attraper... tant pis pour la jeune fille... Je l'aurai une prochaine fois ! _C'est sans crier gare que Bellatrix tourna les talons et commença à partir en direction des cheminées. Hermione lui attrapa le bras, surprise par ce contact, la Mangemort se retourna violemment, entrainant par la même occasion la brunette dans son mouvement. Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent ainsi, dans les bras, l'une et de l'autre. La tension électrique entre les deux femmes était palpable. La sorcière noire était absorbée dans sa contemplation de la pureté de la brunette. Pureté qui l'aurait dégoutée vis à vis d' une autre personne, alors pourquoi pas elle ? Elle avait les joues rosies, son souffle chaud qui venait s'échouer sur les lèvres de la femme aux yeux sombres, tout était un appel à la luxure. C'était impensable... Bellatrix Lestrange, la Mangemort la plus cruelle était irrévocablement attirée par ce petit bout de femme qu'elle tenait au creux de ses bras. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres finissent par se frôler très légèrement. Leurs souffles se mêlaient , leurs cœurs battant la chamade, Hermione poussa un soupir de plaisir, les yeux clos, la sorcière plus âgée se délecta de ce son qui lui était destiné.

« Hermione ! Hermione t'es où ?! » C'était ses amis qui la cherchaient. Bellatrix, tirée de sa rêverie, se braqua instantanément. La jeune femme le ressentit contre son corps. Reprenant ses esprits et donc son contrôle qui lui avait échappé pendant quelques précieuses secondes, elle repoussa gentiment la fille qui se logeait dans ses bras. _Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive..._

« Il faut que je parte. » dit-elle doucement, la voix chevrotante.

« Attends... S'il te plait... J'aimerais te revoir... » hésita Hermione.

« Je... Tu n'as pas peur... de moi ? » demanda Lestrange avec une certaine crainte. Car oui elle aimerait beaucoup la revoir cette étudiante, dont elle ne connaissait rien du tout.

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle acquiesça simplement, lui faisant comprendre que non. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Bella sentit un papillonnement au creux de ses reins. _Quel est ce sentiment étrange... et au combien agréable... _Finalement elle décida de lui répondre :

« Tout arrive à point, à qui sait attendre. »

Granger regarda la sorcière qui reculait gracieusement, avant de fuir le département des mystères. Bellatrix lâcha un soupir.

« Sois prudente. » un faible sourire s'esquissa sur son visage avant de disparaître dans les flammes d'une cheminée. La Gryffondor n'avait pas rêvé, elle avait vu la joie se refléter sur le visage de cette femme qui l'envoutait. Portant inconsciemment sa mains à ses lèvres, Hermione souriait benoitement.

* * *

**Au fait, je tenais à vous dire merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours super plaisir à voir et ça m'encourage vraiment à poursuivre mon récit.**

**Bise et à très vite !**


	4. Conséquences

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai eu pas mal de boulot ces dernières semaines, du coup je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster et j'en suis navrée.**

**C'est une petite mise en bouche pour la suite ;)**

**NatsuShizu**** : Merci beaucoup !**

**TheBlackCat : Contente que tu adores mon récit ! Merci du compliment ça me touche :)**

**Claire**** : Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas prévu que je m'arrête pour le moment. Pas avant la fin en tout cas !**

**Evilys : Patience, patience, tu l'auras la suite ;)**

**Ellana-Watson ****:**** Alors là, tu m'en verras entièrement ravie ! J'espère que j'arriverai à te faire apprécier ce couple encore plus par la suite. C'est vrai qu'il est, comment dire... Excentrique ? Merci :)**

**Phoquy : Rapide à ton goût, mais pas au mien ! Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne vais pas attendre le chapitre 19 pour qu'il y ai un rapprochement entre les deux belles :) Mais t'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne vais pas non plus les mettre dans le même lit au chapitre suivant ! ça serait un sacrilège pour les romantiques dans l'âme ;) Ps: Ne dors pas en patho, tu risquerais de baver sur ta feuille...**

**Emy Em's : Rhoooo mignon ! Attends de voir la suite ! :P Non je blague. Toi aussi c'est un chouilla trop rapide... Ba en fait j'avais prévu de faire... Hé ba non ! Je ne vais quand même pas te raconter l'histoire en avant première ! Je rêve :P Crois-moi, je n'aime pas non plus précipiter les choses :)**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire en paix, et je vous souhaite une bonne St Valentin ;) (fête commerciale... Mais s'pas grave !)**

* * *

**Conséquences**

« Hermione ! Tout va bien ?! »

Elle sortit doucement de sa rêverie.

« Ron ? Oui oui je vais très bien pourquoi ? »

« On t'a vu te faire enlever par l'autre cinglée de Lestrange, et après il y a eu beaucoup de bruit! »

La jeune femme se remémora le moment ou Bellatrix s'était déchaînée contre le mur, pour ne pas lui faire de mal, tout en supposant que c'était la bonne raison.

« Elle ne t'a pas fait de mal ?! » demanda-t-il essoufflé.

« Non rien, elle n'en a pas eu l'occasion en fait... »

« Ah bon ?! »

Prenant un air indigné elle lui répondit :

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'excelle en théorie que ça n'est pas le cas en pratique, Ronald Weasley. » Des dires qui sonnaient faux dans sa bouche, mais le rouquin n'y vit que du feu. Certes Hermione était l'élève la plus prometteuse de l'école, mais en ce qui concernait la pratique, c'était loin d'être le cas.

« Oui oui d'accord. Mais alors qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ? » demanda Harry. Le reste de leurs amis était encore avec les Aurors en train de faire soigner leurs blessures. Se retournant vers Harry, Hermione allait commencer à leur expliquer, quand une phrase lui revint en mémoire _''Surtout n'en parle pas autour de toi''. _La jeune sorcière avait envie de leur dire la vérité, en laissant de côté le passage ou elle avait failli embrasser la Mangemort.

« Prophétie. Ils pensaient que c'était pour ta prophétie qu'on était venu, ils devaient sans doute la ramener à Voldmort ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Bref, pendant mon combat avec cette dégénérée , la boule de cristal m'a échappé des mains et elle s'est brisée. »

Ron se mit subitement à imaginer la scène et rit : « Elle n'a pas du apprécier la vieille ! »

« C'est le cas de le dire ! « renchérit Potter.

« Oui ben en attendant j'ai bien cru y passer ! Après ça, elle est devenue enragée comme une bête ! » _Joue le jeu ma fille... _Bien qu'elle n'aimait pas casser du sucre gratuitement sur le dos des gens et ce, même si c'était une Mangemort, elle était obligée de réagir de la sorte pour ne pas montrer qu'elle mentait de manière effrontée à ses amis.

Discutant de ce qui s'était passé dans l'autre salle, les trois amis avaient été rejoints par Ginny, Neville, Luna et les Aurors qui étaient venus à leur secours le plus rapidement possible.

« Je vois que la petite Hermione a su tenir tête à la puissante et sanguinaire Lestrange. Bravo, c'est un exploit ! Je n'aurais pas fait mieux je pense. » s'exclama Lupin. La jeune fille rougit au compliment qui lui était destiné.

« Merci » dit-elle affreusement gênée. _Si seulement vous saviez ce qu'il s'est réellement passé..._

Reprenant son air sérieux, Lupin s'exclama d'une voix grave :

« Cependant, tu as échappé à Bellatrix deux fois déjà, et la connaissant, c'est deux fois de trop. Sachant que tu vas faire la une des tabloïdes sorciers, je pense que folle comme elle est, elle va tout faire pour te tuer et ainsi prendre sa revanche sur toi. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'était sorti indemne de ces combats contre elle. Mais toi tu as fait l'exploit et ce, deux fois de suite. »

« Je ne ferai pas le poids la prochaine fois... Faut dire qu'à chaque fois j'ai eu plus de chance qu'autre chose... »

« J'en toucherai deux mots à Dumbeldor. Vous devez retourner à l'école avant qu'on vous cherche des soucis. »

* * *

De retour à Poudlard, la vie avait reprit paisiblement son cours. Néanmoins, comme Lupin l'avait prévenu, Hermione devint une célébrité. Seulement c'était à double tranchant. De plus en plus d'élèves l'admiraient pour son courage contrairement aux Serpentard qui la méprisaient tout en commençant à lui chercher des noises.

La jeune étudiante suivait attentivement le cours de potion quand le professeur McGonagall entra dans la sale de classe, Rogue s'interrompit.

« Severus, le directeur vous demande... ainsi que mademoiselle Granger. »

S'adressant à ses élèves :

« Le cours est terminé. Pour la prochaine fois, vous me ferez un essai sur les potions de revelitarum. »

Comme tout élève qui se respecte, ils sortirent tel un troupeau d'éléphants en lâchant de grands soupirs et en pestant contre leur professeur qui leur avait donné des devoirs.

« Madame... Pourquoi suis-je aussi conviée à cette réunion ? »

« Dumbeldor vous dira tout miss Granger. »

* * *

Arrivé devant une grande porte en chêne massif, McGonagal s'exprima :

« Sorbet citron »

« Minerva, je vous attendais, entrez je vous prie. »

« Allons y Albus. »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent subitement vers la jeune étudiante qui se fit la plus petite possible. Voyant sa gêne, le directeur prit la parole.

« Je vais aller droit au but miss Granger. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé aux Ministères, il y a de fortes chances à croire que madame Lestrange voudra se venger de vous, à savoir vous ôter la vie. Pour l'avoir eu en tant qu'élève, elle fera preuve d'une grande patience pour arriver à ses fins. Afin d'éviter le pire, le professeur Rogue, McGonagall et quelques Aurors vous feront suivre un entrainement qui aura pour but de vous préparer à une quelconque éventualité d' attaque de sa part sachant que nous ne serons pas là. Comme ça vous aurez les armes non seulement pour vous défendre mais aussi pour riposter. » Faisant une petit pause pour laisser la petite brune reprendre ses esprits, il continua « Je pense que ça pourrait être aussi bénéfique pour garder un œil sur Potter et le protéger en cas d'extrême urgence contre Voldemort et ses partisans. »

Hermione essayait de réaliser ce qui était en train de se jouer sous ses yeux.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant cinq longs, très longs mois que la jeune femme subissait un entrainement de manière rigoureuse tous les soirs après ses cours. Après des heures de pratique, elle était devenue maître en occlumancie grâce au professeur Rogue, Etant brillante dans tout ce qu'elle avait pour habitude d'entreprendre, elle réussit sans trop de difficulté à cacher ses souvenirs la rapportant à Bellatrix. Ces même heures passées en sa compagnie, les avaient rapprochées jusqu'à aboutir à une profonde amitié.

C'était la préparation physique qui lui posait le plus de problèmes, si bien que les premières fois, elle rentrait couverte de bleus, d'égratignures et de coupures. Toutefois, à force de pratiquer et d'appliquer les conseils de Minerva, Hermione avait fait de fulgurants progrès, si bien qu'elle était devenue une duelliste tout aussi compétente que sa directrice de maison et son ami Severus. Ses réflexes s'étaient parfaitement développés, dotée d'une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne et par dessus tout malicieuse au possible, Granger était devenue en l'espace de peu de temps, une sorcière très prometteuse pour son jeune âge. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Néanmoins, la perfection n'existant pas, elle continuait ses exercices le soir après ses cours.

Se promenant dans la cours centrale de Poudlard, qui à cette heure-ci grouillait d'élèves, telle une fourmilière, elle fut stoppée net par deux Serpentard en 7ème années.

« Miss Je-sais-tout sans ses deux gardes du corps... »

« Plus vulnérable que jamais... »

« Si j'étais vous, je passerai mon chemin, sans demander mon reste. »

Une lueur de haine brillait dans les yeux des deux acolytes en face d'elle. Durant leur incartade, nombreux étaient les élèves qui avaient formé un cercle autour des trois sorciers, ne voulant rater aucune miette d'un possible échange délicat.

« On ne parle que de toi dans les journaux. »

« Disant que tu es une sorcière hors pair. »

« Du grand n'importe quoi. »

« Une Sang-de-Bourbe ne peut pas arriver à la cheville d'un Sang-pur. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il vous fait croire ça ? » rétorqua la Gryffondor. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne disait rien sur les insultes qu'on lui jetait à la figure. Elle était arrivée à un point de non retour. Quoi de plus humiliant pour des Serpentard, que de se faire remettre à leur place pas des sorciers soit disant inférieurs à eux.

Les deux élèves tirèrent leurs baguettes et Hermione en fit de même.

Les deux élèves en face d' Hermione abattirent une pluie de sorts sur elle qui se contenta de simplement les dévier sans sourciller. La cours était devenue un feu d'artifice vivant. Elle se lassait de ce duel au combien ennuyeux comparé à la rudesse de ses entrainements, quand soudain elle sentit une lointaine présence qui la déconcentra.

« Crucio ! »

Le sort toucha le bras gauche de la Gryffondor. C'était le sortilège de trop, elle décida de mettre un terme à cette querelle en un rien de temps. Elle posa le regard sur les deux sorciers de Sang-pur qui faisaient les malins. La colère commençait de l'emporter sur sa raison. Un rictus se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme. _Ils ne perdent vraiment rien pour attendre ces deux là... _Bien qu'elle lançait des sorts mineurs, elle s'arrangea pour baisser leur puissance de frappe, ne voulant pas les blesser mortellement. C'est ainsi qu'elle commença à enchainer formules magiques. Les deux sorciers reculaient, mais voulant imposer leur suprématie, ils crièrent à l'unisson :

« Incendio ! »

Surprise qu'ils aient osé utiliser un tel sortilège avec autant d'élèves à côté la rendit furieuse.

_J'ai affaire à deux écervelés... C'est affligeant. _Déterminée à mettre un terme au duel, elle prit les choses en mains, ne leur laissant plus aucune chance.

« Agumenti ! »

Un « Oooooh ! » s'éleva en fond sonore, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

« Incarcerm ! » Et la boucle était bouclée. Ces deux faiseurs de troubles se tortillaient dans tout les sens, provoquant l'hilarité de tous les étudiants autour d'eux. Un air victorieux s'affichait sur le visage d'Hermione.

« Il semblerait qu'une misérable Sang-de-Bourbe ait réussit à vaincre, non pas un, mais deux Sang-purs. Au moins, dans cette situation, vous aurez tout le temps de jaspiner de vos stupides croyances. »

La jeune femme se retourna et traça son chemin à travers la foule d'élèves qui l'acclamait, laissant les deux étudiants devenir la risée de tous les apprentis sorciers et sorcières. Marchant sans but précis, elle repéra une silhouette qui la regardait de loin, c'était la présence qu'elle avait sentie pendant son duel. Intriguée par cette forme au combien discrète, Granger traversa la cours centrale à grandes enjambées. Elle n'avait pas lâché des yeux, l'allure qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la cours. N'ayant pas vu un mouvement de foule affluer vers elle, Hermione du détourner son regard afin de voir où elle mettait les pieds. Après une longue et tumultueuse traversée... d'élèves, la sorcière arriva à l'endroit exact où se tenait l'inconnu vêtu d'une longue cape noire. Déçue de ne voir personne, elle retourna bredouille en cours.

La fin de sa journée se déroula sans incident. Faut dire que les nouvelles se répondaient plus vite qu'une trainée de poudre à Poudlard. Comme tous les soirs après son entrainement, la jeune femme alla faire une ballade autour du lac, au calme, pour s'asseoir vers des rochers qui lui donnaient une vue magnifique sur le domaine de l'école et plus encore.

Arrivant à l'endroit qui était devenu son sanctuaire, elle se figea sur place...

* * *

**A bientôt tout le monde ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! :)**


	5. Confrontation

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je vous poste le chapitre 5, qui est nettement plus long que les précédents ! J'espère franchement qu'il saura vous charmer, parce que j'ai vraiment pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire celui là ;) Les autres aussi, mais lui tout particulièrement ! **

**Clo : Merci ça fait super plaisir et c'est très encourageant pour la suite ! **

**TheBlackCat : Je m'arrête quand je veux :P Mais je crois que tu vas me trouver encore plus cruelle à la fin de ce chapitre ;) Pour tout te dire, je n'avais pas du tout pensé à cette option qui est pas mal du tout, mais je ne vais pas l'inclure ici, j'ai d'autres projets en tête en ce qui concerne Hermione ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton soutien :)**

**Installez vous bien et bonne lecture =)**

* * *

**Confrontation**

« Bonsoir ma mignonne... » La voix provenant de la silhouette était chaude avec un brin de sarcasme qui se répercutait dans les paroles. La présence, vêtue d'une longue cape noire lui englobant la tête dans une capuche, tournait encore le dos à l'étudiante. Cependant, elle ne se fit pas prier et se retourna afin de lui faire face. Devant ce mouvement, Hermione n'hésita pas un seul instant et pointa sa baguette sur...

« Vous ?! » Ses yeux s'étaient ouverts autant qu'ils en avaient la possibilité. « Mais que faites-vous là ?! »

« Quoi ? Tu n'es pas contente de me voir sale Sang-de-Bourbe ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton des plus ironique comme elle savait très bien le faire._ Toujours cette insulte... Elle est désespérante._ Avançant vers la jeune femme d'un pas nonchalant, accentuant au passage, son déhanchement semblait hypnotiser la petite sorcière qui se tenait raide comme un piquet en face d'elle. Voyant la situation qui tournait à son avantage, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire. Vêtue d'une robe noire à corset qui mettait en avant sa fine taille, son décolté des plus révélateur était retenu par de simples ficelles toutes aussi sombres que sa tenue. Effet désiré ou non, cela créait un magnifique contraste avec sa peau cristalline. Comprenant qu' Hermione s'était laissée aller à poser son regard sur son ainée, elle ne fit pas attention que la Mangemort se rapprochait d'elle. Plongeant ses yeux noisettes dans les pupilles sombres de Lestrange, Granger put s'apercevoir que le visage autrefois vierge de tout sentiment ou état d'âme, lui faisait faux bon. La Gryffondor ne savait pas trop si elle y voyait de la fatigue, de la tristesse ou une certaine joie ?

_ « _Pas un pas de plus ! » s'exclama l'adolescente.

« Et tu te crois capable de m'en empêcher... » dit-elle avec dédain.

« ... »

« La lionne a perdu son aplomb depuis notre dernière rencontre, dirait-on ! » Un rire cynique s'échappa de sa gorge. « Les rôles ont repris leurs places d'origine... »

« Comment ça ? »

« Hé bien... » faisant semblant de réfléchir, elle répondit « La dernière fois que nous nous sommes affrontées, c'était il y a de ça... »

« Cinq mois... » Se rendant compte immédiatement de l'énorme erreur qu'elle venait de commettre, Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure... La jeune femme avait littéralement tendu le bâton pour se faire battre...

« Oh... Tu as compté le nombre de jours qui se sont transformés en mois... » Un sourire malsain pris place sur son visage, « T'aurais-je manqué ma mi-gno-nne ? »

Se mettant en position, prête à se battre si la situation l'exigeait, Granger avait relevé sa baguette quitte à faire feu de tout bois.

« Comptes-tu m'attaquer parce que je ne suis pas venue plus tôt ? »

« Arrêtez ça... » répondit-elle sèchement.

Un rire démoniaque déchira le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux sorcières. Bellatrix était complétement hilare, dû au fait qu'une jeune fille ose la menacer sachant pertinemment l'issue du combat, si combat il y avait.

« Haha... Hahaha... En fait tu peux être drôle quand tu veux... »

_Mais quelle plaie cette femme... Pourquoi il a fallu que ça soit elle..._ Énervée par ce manque total de prise au sérieux de la part de la Mangemort, Hermione ne prononça aucun mot, mais fit un rapide mouvement du poignet qui eu pour conséquence de propulser Lestrange contre un tronc d'arbre. Elle en eu le souffle coupé net sous la puissance de l'impact. Se relevant avec élégance, elle planta son regard dans lequel dansait une montagne de haine qu'elle dirigerait sans nul doute contre la brunette. S'emparant rapidement de sa baguette, elle allait riposter :

« Espèce de sale vermine puante ! Comment oses tu... » Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'un autre sortilège s'abattit violemment sur son bouclier. Hermione la narguait... et elle ne le supportait pas, d'autant plus que ça venait de la miss je-sais-tout. C'est avec une rage décuplée que Bellatrix riposta aux sorts, que la brunette lui lançait. Le duel était d'un niveau élevé et les deux sorcières y déployaient de grandes puissances afin de prendre l'avantage sur l'autre.

Après être restées sur place à se lancer des sorts en face à face, Lestrange prit les choses en mains et commença à tirer profit du terrain. Obligée d'aller dans son sens, Hermione se mit à lui courir après, tout en continuant d'incanter des hex contre son adversaire. _Quel est ce sentiment..._ Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se lancer dans une réflexion hautement philosophique comme elle avait pour habitude de faire lorsqu'une chose inhabituelle se passait, quand une rafale de jets lumineux faillit la toucher de plein fouet. L'adrénaline n'était jamais montée aussi rapidement en elle... drôle de sensations qu'elle appréciait malgré le danger qu'elle courait.

Bellatrix était à la fois en colère et terriblement excitée par le petit bout de femme qui avait assez de courage pour lui tenir tête, et ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou. Rare étaient les personnes qui s'étaient risquées à s'opposer à elle sans perdre la vie. Ils se comptaient sur les doigts d'une même main, à savoir McGonagall, Rogue et Dumbeldor et peut être cette étudiante. L'euphorie la gagnait de plus en plus, voyant que le duel qu'elle livrait à la brunette s'intensifiait au niveau des forces magiques, et ce de manière exponentielle. Il n'y avait pas à dire, cette jeune femme lui plaisait de plus en plus, bien qu'elle ne l'acceptait pas dans son esprit.

« Tu ne sais que fuir Mangemort ?! » cria Hermione. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, puis, en y repensant, elle rigola nerveusement sachant pertinemment que Lestrange l'avait surement entendue et s'apprêtait à lui en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres. _Qu'est ce qu'il me prend avec elle... _

L'ouïe fine de Bellatrix ne la trompait jamais. Se surprenant à sourire joyeusement de la situation, c'était la première fois qu'une personne lui courrait après et se permettait d'insinuer qu'elle fuyait. Étrangement, elle était certaine que cette remarque, sortant d'une autre bouche l'aurait entièrement mise hors d'elle. Mais ça n'était pas le cas avec cette magnifique jeune femme, qui semblait ne pas avoir peur d'elle. _Encore cet agréable sentiment... Il faut que je me reprenne, elle m'a quand même traité de couarde ! Attends voir ma belle...Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts !_

Alors qu'un jet de lumière rouge allait la toucher en plein dans le dos, Lestrange disparu dans un *plop*. Prise de court par cette action de la Mangemort, Hermione s'arrêta subitement dans son élan ne se rendant pas compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer sous ses yeux. Elle comprit que trop tard son erreur lorsqu'elle alla embrasser tête la première un arbre sous la force d'un sort lancé par derrière. Reprenant ses esprits, Granger jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule et pu admirer la sorcière qui avançait vers elle le pas léger et rapide. La Gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que Bellatrix avait collé son corps sur celui de l'adolescente, son souffle qui venait se lover dans le cou de sa proie lui déclencha un frisson... Voyant parfaitement l'effet que l'ainée faisait sur sa cadette, elle baissa lentement, très lentement sa tête, jusqu'à laisser vagabonder ses lèvres sur la peau porcelaine d' Hermione. Le cœur battant la chamade, affaissant la tête sur le côté pour laisser un meilleur accès à sa rivale, la brunette lâcha un soupir qui en disait long sur ses attentes. Sentant un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'autre femme, Granger maudit instantanément les réactions de son corps qui lui échappaient totalement. La sorcière au cheveux corbeau désirait avoir plus de contact, une chaleur au creux de ses reins se faisait de plus en plus présente et plus intense après chaque minute passées en la compagnie de sa prise. N'arrivant plus bien à reprendre le dessus avec sa raison, Bellatrix enlaça avec son bras la fine taille qui se présentait sous ses yeux avant de murmurer d'une douce voix :

« Tu ne peux rien contre moi ma mignonne... c'est peine perdue... »

Se délectant de ce sentiment de bien être, Hermione revint vite à la réalité quand elle entendit ces mots à son oreille. _Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ma vieille !_C'est alors qu'elle écrasa de toutes ses forces le pied de son adversaire qui la lâcha quelques secondes lui permettant de se défaire de son emprise. Se retournant elle poussa la Mangemort aussi violemment que possible lui faisant perdre momentanément l'équilibre pour se retrouver les fesses par terre.

« Tu disais ? » répondit l'étudiante en ricanant.

Allongée dans l'herbe tout en s'appuyant sur les coudes, Bellatrix regardait la jeune femme qui se tenait droite devant. Lui faisant signe du doigt de se rapprocher d'elle, la brunette d'abord surprise de ce geste s'avança en baissant sa baguette. Ayant remarqué cette action, la femme aux cheveux bouclés attendit que la belle duelliste se soit assez avancée, lorsqu'elle entreprit de lui adresser quelques mots en murmurant, obligeant ainsi la brunette à se pencher un peu plus vers elle pour l'entendre :

« Tu sais... Si il y a bien une chose qu'il ne faut pas faire avec moi c'est... »

« Oser vous battre ? » répondit Hermione avec un air aguicheur.

« Non... Mais baisser sa garde ! » Et d'un simple mouvement de baguette elle fit faire un vol plané de vingt mètres à la jeune fille qui ré atterrit durement sur le sol. _Une novice dans l'art du duel. _Riant à pleins poumons, Lestrange commença à courser son adversaire tout en lui lançant des sorts divers et variés. _Comment ai-je pu être si naïve ! Elle se moque de moi... _Se protégeant comme elle le pouvait, l'étudiante courrait à travers les arbres, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans la forêt. _Si elle croit pouvoir me tuer comme ça... Hé bien elle se trompe. C'est étrange, après tout elle l'aurait déjà fait depuis un bon bout de temps... On dirait qu'elle joue au chat et à la souris avec moi... Mais dans quel but... La cruauté ? La haine ? Pourtant je n'en ai pas vu dans ses yeux... D'ailleurs est ce que j'ai rêvé sur la manière dont elle me dévisage ?! Une vraie perverse en plus d'être complétement dingue ! Folle à liée et vraiment... très sensuelle dans chacune de ses démarches... Maudit soit-elle pour avoir une telle beauté... Elle est vraiment envoutante comme femme... Si seulement elle n'avait pas été une Mangemort... _

Toujours en train de courir et perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que sa rivale ne la suivait poumons en feu, elle s'arrêta dans ce qu'il semblait être une clairière, pour reprendre son souffle . Pause qui lui coûterait surement plus qu'elle ne saurait le penser. Lestrange quant à elle, cachée derrière un buisson, l'observait de plus ou moins loin et ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver terriblement attirante. Cependant elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais elle appréciait ce petit bout de femme bien plus qu'elle n'oserait se le permettre. _Qu'est ce que cela veut dire... _tout en passant sa main sur son cœur. _Je m'aime moi et personne d'autre ! Qu'elle aille au diable ! _Pour la première fois depuis son enfance, Bellatrix était tiraillée par une tornade de sentiments qui semblait la narguer et lui faisait perdre totalement pied .

« Noxt. » avait soufflé Hermione. Révélant la position de la Mangemort, elle sut instinctivement qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Ne voulant pas la tuer, mais simplement lui faire peur, elle se retourna et cria :

« Crucio ! » Le sort fila juste à côté de la tête de Lestrange pour aller s'écraser contre un tronc, laissant une profonde entaille. _Quel ironie... Dans une situation similaire, si j'avais voulu faire mieux, je n'aurais pas réussi..._ Néanmoins, ceci eu pour effet de la faire revenir à la réalité plus vite que prévu. Le souffle haletant, les effets de ce long combat commençait à se faire présent dans chacun des muscles, Granger avait davantage de mal à repérer son adversaire qui s'était de nouveau caché, juste après avoir été débusqué. Le silence régnait dans la clairière, ce qui ne rassurait en rien l'élève de Poudlard. La lumière éclatante de la pleine Lune avait beau illuminer les alentours de toute sa grâce, rien n'y faisait, Hermione ne trouvait plus la belle femme qui l'avait pourchassée. _Elle ne peut tout de même pas être partie comme ça..._

Bellatrix contemplait avec ivresse, sa proie qui était à l'affut du moindre bruit pouvant révéler sa position. La sorcière rodait tel une féline, prête à bondir et planter ses crocs dans la gorge de sa victime. Son visage se fendit en un sourire qui montrait toute la joie que lui procurait cette bataille avec la brunette. Ses habits déchirés, troués à certains endroits, montraient la puissance du rapport de force entre les deux magiciennes.

La jeune femme commençait à s'inquiéter de ce calme absolu :

« Bellatrix ? » Espérant une réponse, un son, un geste... Mais rien ne vint. Tournant sur elle même pour chercher tout autour d'elle, la Gryffondor répéta :

« Bella... »

Une ombre se jeta sur elle avec fouge. Néanmoins, quand son dos heurta le sol, elle ne ressentit aucune douleur. _Mais qu'est ce que... ?!_

Assise avec ce dédain qui lui était coutumier, une jambe de chaque côté du petit buste qui se présentait sous elle, tout en gardant sa baguette pointée en direction du corps allongé dans l'herbe, Lestrange maitrisait la petite Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle se rapprocha, le regard encré dans les yeux noisettes de la jeune fille , elle esquissa un tendre sourire tout en disant :

« Tu as perdu ma belle... » Parlant avec une douce voix, chose qui lui était totalement étrangère jusqu'à maintenant, se surprit elle même... _Manquerait plus que je devienne une personne au cœur d'artichaut..._

« Comment... Comment m'as tu appelé ? » Éberluée par le diminutif que lui avait donné la Mangemort, elle ne pensait plus au danger qui lui pendait au nez... Non... _Elle m'a appelé... Sa belle... Je... J'y crois pas..._

Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, Bellatrix perdit d'un seul coup tout son légendaire aplomb et répondit maladroitement :

« Je ?! Non... Mais tu as mal entendu...C'est certain... Oui, en fait c'est même ça, tu as mal entendu ! » Perdu dans sa tentative désespérée de faire disparaître sa gène, elle n'avait pas fait attention à Hermione qui s'était redressée. Elle s'arrêta net, lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur visage.

« Mais qu'est ce que... ?! » tenta la Mangemort.

« Chut... »

Elle explorait du bout des doigts le visage encore inconnu, présent à ses côtés. Appréciant la tendresse de cette caresse insoupçonnée, Bellatrix pencha sa figure de façon à avoir un plus grand contact avec la main qui lui prodiguait de merveilleux papillons au niveau de son bassin. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus profond et rauque. Presque au même niveau, Granger admirait la femme en face d'elle. Ne pouvant décrocher son regard perdu dans les sombres yeux de la démone de beauté, elle pouvait y lire de la confusion, de la peur, du désir... mais surtout ...de la douceur et de... _L'amour ?_

Bellatrix perdait complétement pied face à ce singulier contact qui lui était destiné. _C'est comme... la dernière fois... Elle... Je... _Troublée devant toute l'attention que lui portait la jeune étudiante, la Mangemort n'arrivait plus à ordonner ses pensées. L'objet de ses tentations qui la tourmentait depuis des mois était là... sans défense, les yeux brillants, emplit d'affection, les joues rosies par l'effort ou le désir ? Pouvait-elle se permettre cet écart de conduite en embrassant le fruit interdit ? Ni sa raison, ni même son corps ne lui appartenaient en ce moment si délicat et pourtant propice à l'avenir.

Ne résistant plus à l'appel incessant de l'autre, les deux femmes se rapprochèrent lentement, et le temps semblait s'être suspendu.

Hermione qui caressait le visage de la Mangemort, glissa sa main vers la nuque afin de l'attirer un peu plus vers elle. A son grand étonnement, Bellatrix se laissa faire tout en enlaçant la taille de guêpe de sa belle, réduisant ainsi l'écart entre leur deux corps. Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres, reposant son front contre celui de Granger, Lestrange se délectait de ce sentiment de total bien être. _Comment ai-je pu ne pas connaître ça avant... _Les cœurs battaient à vive allure.

Le souffle d' Hermione venait s'échouer avec sensualité sur les lèvres de la belle femme qui la serrait dans ses bras. Les yeux clos, elles savouraient ce merveilleux moment, l'air étouffé par un tourbillon de sentiments au combien des plus agréable. La tension sexuelle entre les deux sorcières atteint son apogée lorsque la brunette demanda d'une voix chancelante :

« Tu... tu vas... »

« Oui... J'aimerais... beaucoup... »

« Pour... pourquoi moi... »

« Je... je ne sais pas... »

Lestrange combla le peu d'espace et s'empara des lèvres d'Hermione dans un chaste baiser avec une infinie tendresse. Les murs qu'elle s'était construite pour protéger son cœur avaient littéralement éclatés en morceaux. Quant à Hermione, elle se laissait entièrement fondre sous tant de douceur... _Diantre que cette femme me plait... _Son corps ardent d'un désir sans équivoque s'embrasa de plus bel au contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes. La jeune femme put goûter à son fruit défendu les entrainant dans un baiser nettement moins chaste. Leurs langues dansaient un balai des plus sensuel, s'accouplant à merveille, leurs salives se mélangeant, Hermione put y desceller un délicieux goût sucré qui s'accommodait parfaitement au parfum de la femme aux belles boucles noires. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et le baiser fut rompu par Bellatrix reprenant sa respiration qui était devenue des plus chaotique.

* * *

**Et voilà pour vous ! à bientôt mes lecteurs et lectrices ! :D**

**Bise !**


	6. Mise au Point

**Salut salut ! J'ai du temps devant moi, alors j'en profite pour vous offrir ce petit bout de texte ! Je ne vous embête pas plus avec mon baratin et vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

**Evilys : Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toute autant !**

**Yuri Girl : Merci beaucoup c'est encourageant !**

**NatsuShizu : Merci !**

**Emy ems : A toi aussi tu es pas mal demandé(e) ! Je suis contente de susciter autant d'intérêt même à 2h20 du mat xD Si tu arrives bien à imaginer la scène, j'en suis ravie, parce que c'est ce que je souhaite transmettre avant toute chose avec les sentiments et émotions =) Le fameux balais... Il est mythique celui-ci ! J'ai beau faire plusieurs corrections à des moments différents, il y a toujours des fautes qui passent au travers de mon filet :) La syntaxe est ma bête noire, mais j'essaye d'y faire attention du mieux que je peux. Non absolument aucun pression venant de ta part xD Merci !**

* * *

**Mise au Point**

Toujours à cheval sur Hermione, Bellatrix n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, elle était bien trop désorientée parce qui venait de se passer. Se laissant aller contre la jeune fille, Lestrange déposa délicatement son front contre elle. Fermant les yeux, elle tenta non sans difficulté de reprendre le contrôle de soi. Seulement, une image s'imposait : Le baiser partagé avec cette douce enfant, ce tendre moment qui l'avait fait revivre depuis son adolescence... Sans trop comprendre pourquoi ni comment cela était arrivé, une chose était certaine, son cœur battait pour elle... Un sentiment de bonheur l'envahie, ne sachant comment gérer ce flux incessant, elle en fut rapidement effrayée.

La brunette quant à elle, après avoir savouré ce délicieux moment de tendresse, comprit qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour arrêter ce processus... Aussi puissant qu'il puisse exister, rien ne parviendrait à détruire la magie de l'amour. Elle pouvait le ressentir, le pouvoir était là, il se lovait sur chaque parcelle de sa peau et envoutait son cœur d'une main de maître. Ayant à moitié pris conscience de cette amour refoulé, Hermione commença sérieusement à s'angoisser. Comment allait-elle gérer tout ce chaos ? Si Bellatrix acceptait en retour ses sentiments envers elle. _Ne rêve pas ma petite... Elle est bien trop fanatique de ce Voldemort... Et je ne suis qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe à ses yeux..._

La Mangemort avait observé l'étudiante pendant toute la durée de sa réflexion. Elle lui semblait percevoir la peur et l'angoisse la tirailler dans tous les sens. Dans un effort surhumain, elle engagea la conversation :

« Écoute... Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle... »

Hermione rigolait jaune suite à ce que Bellatrix avait dit.

« Et pas qu'un peu à mon avis. » Offusqué par ce ton, l'ainé se leva et marcha loin de l'adolescente, regrettant amèrement la perte de contact entre elles. Faisant les cents pas, elle reprit de plus :

« Je sais que ce qui se passe est des plus incroyable ! Mais si ça peut te rassurer ça l'est encore moins pour moi gamine ! »

La brunette s'était relevée, mais ne bougeait pas. Elle regardait la Mangemort se torturer l'esprit.

« Comment en est-on arrivé là... »

« Ta faute ça ! Si tu n'étais pas venue fouiner avec tes amis stupides au Ministère ! »

« Ba voyons ! Je te signale que TU as attaqué le Terrier ! TU es responsable ! »

Bellatrix excédée fonça sur Hermione, l'index levé en guise d'avertissement. La bouche ouverte prête à émettre un son ou une contestation...mais rien n'en sorti. Il fallait se l'avouer, l'étudiante avait raison sur ce point.

« Huuh ! » grimaça Lestrange. « Tes amis ne t'ont jamais dit combien tu pouvais être irritante ?! »

Prenant le même air que la Mangemort :

« Et tes compères ne t'ont jamais dit combien tu pouvais être exécrable ?! »

Stoppant net, Bella la regarda les yeux ronds, ne revenant pas du ton employé par la jeune fille. Comprenant soudain l'impact de ses mots, elle éclata d'un un rire expressif, ce qui eu pour conséquence d'entrainer Hermine dans un doux fou rire.

« Tu ne manques pas de toupet ! Vraiment tu me plais ! » lança-t-elle à la cantonade ne prenant pas conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire, la jeune fille, elle avait très bien entendu... Elle eu l'impression d'une douche froide. _Elle vient de dire que je lui plaisais... _Remarquant le silence dans lequel l'élève de Poudlard s'était réfugiée, la sorcière se souvint des paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer plaquant une main sur sa bouche, elle se rendit compte de l'aveu qu'elle venait de faire...

« Je... C'est pas ce que tu crois... »

« Je suis dans la fleur de l'âge, qui plus est en pleine forme, tous mes organes marchent, on peut donc en conclure que j'ai très bien entendu ET écouté ce que tu as dit précédemment. »

Voyant que la panique s'emparait à nouveau de la Mangemort, Hermione réagit au quart de tour :

« Ne t'inquiète pas... Je... Je ne dirai rien du tout... Mais tu crois que, nous... enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Non je ne vois pas du tout. » Trancha la Mangemort sur un ton sec. Évidemment qu'elle avait saisi la stupidité de ses mots. Seulement elle avait peur d'elle même.

« Je sais pertinemment que tu mens. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il te fait croire ça ? »

« Tu n'es pas assez bête pour ne pas avoir comprit le sens de ma phrase. » _Puisque c'est comme ça, on va prendre le taureau par les cornes... _« Que craints tu autant, Dis le moi ! Vas y crache le morceau ! » Le ton soudain hystérique d' Hermione estomaqua Bella qui ne voulait pas craquer devant elle... Mais cette hargne contre laquelle elle faisait face l'angoissait toujours plus lorsque les décibels augmentèrent « He ba alors ?! Tu vas me parler ! T'es qu'une trouillarde en fait ! Une moins que rien ! DIS MOI ! DE QUOI AS TU PEUR ! »

Se prenant la tête dans les mains, Lestrange était au bord du précipice et Hermione l'avait remarqué.

« Arrête ça... »

« PEUR ! BELLATRIX LESTRANGE A PEUR D'UNE SANG-DE-BOURBE ! »

« JE T'AI DIT D'ARRÊTER CA ! » Elle était arrivée au point de non retour et lâcha son sac sur la fille qui s'était rapprochée d'elle. « Oui j'ai peur ! Non pas de toi, mais de ce que TU as comme sentiments vis à vis de moi ! Mais surtout de ce truc dément que MOI je ressens ! C'est trop de chose pour moi ! J'ai jamais eu tout ça là autour de moi ! Je suis BELLATRIX BLACK ! Cruelle et sans pitié et là je suis incapable de t'enterrer six pieds sous terre ! Tu comprends ?! Tu m'as rendu faible et misérable ! » Respirant un grand coup, elle essaya de canaliser sa colère, chose qui n'était pas aisée pour cette femme de caractère.

Hermione l'avait écouté en silence, puis répondit contre toute attente :

« Moi aussi... j'ai vraiment très peur... Pendant 5 mois j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour ne pas penser à toi... Mais rien à y faire, tu revenais sans cesse hanter mes rêves et ce depuis l'incident du Terrier, mais le pire c'est ce qui s'est passé au Ministère... Quand nous avons failli nous embrasser... Tu m'as rendu folle... Je ne maitrisais plus rien ! » La voix de la brunette commençait à trembler au fur et à mesure que ses paroles sortaient en flot continu, quelques larmes perlaient de chaque côté de ses yeux mais Bellatrix ne fit rien pour la réconforter. Non pas qu'elle ne le voulait pas mais tout simplement parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. « Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec toi... Si je dois toujours être sur mes gardes parce que vicieuse comme tu es tu pourrais me faire du mal... Ou bien comme là et... me laisser aller comme jamais je me suis permis... Mais non, tu... tu es une Mangemort à la botte de Voldemort et moi j'aide l'Ordre... Si seulement tu avais été dans un autre camp que celui de ce foutu mage noir... Tu crois qu'on aurait pu construire quelque chose ensemble ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

« Peut-être oui... » Ne retenant plus ses larmes, Hermione avait complétement craqué en entendant ce que son ainée lui avait avoué explicitement. Le destin était cruel pour elle, car trouver l'amour n'est pas chose aisée, mais lorsqu'il est interdit c'est encore plus difficile. La jeune fille pleurait à chaudes larmes, sa tête reposant dans le cou de la Mangemort elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. L'enlaçant dans ses bras, passant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns, Bellatrix s'efforçait de la calmer. « Tu sais, quand j'étais à Poudlar, comme toi j'ai connu un très grand et respectable professeur qui me disait constamment que c'était à nous de provoquer le destin pour en récolter les fruits. En gros qui ne tente rien n'a rien... » les sanglots étranglés de Granger s'évanouir au fur et à mesure que Lestrange lui parlait.

« Est ce que ça veut dire que tu serais prête à... »

Haussant les épaules elle répondit sur un ton nonchalant :

« Pourquoi pas ? Mais il ne faut pas que tu perdes de vue que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fréquentable pour une personne comme toi d'autant plus que tu aides l'Ordre. »

« Je sais que... »

« Chut. Je n'ai pas fini. Tu ne dois en parler à personne, pas même à tes deux écervelés

d'amis ! Je peux comprendre que tu sois angoissée mais... »

« Non ça je ne pense... »

« Hé bien si ! Je ne suis pas dénuée de tout sens et arrête moi si je me trompe ! Mais tu envisages une relation avec moi, qui suis une Mangemort, tu es effrayée à l'idée de perdre tes amis ou de faire douter ton camp de tes intentions. »

« ... »

« D'autant plus que je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Tu réussis à séduire la plus sanguinaire et cruelle des sorcières qui puisse exister Je suis folle allier et pour compléter ce magnifique tableau je suis le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Je... »

« Tais toi. »

« Attends tu as dit... »

« Mais tu vas te taire ?! »

Hermione était énervée devant l'autorité de Bellatrix. Même si les deux femmes avaient passé un intense moment de douceur, le sale caractère de la Mangemort revenait au galop. Toujours dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elles s'étaient assises contre un tronc d'arbre, prenant le temps de mettre les idées au clair. La jeune fille était allongée contre la sorcière qui la câlinait, dévoilant une facette de sa personnalité, inconnue aux yeux du monde.

« Tu vas retourner au château et continuer tes cours comme si de rien n'était. Poursuis ton entrainement comme il se doit. Je crois... Enfin je pense très fortement que le Seigneur de Ténèbres va faire un raid contre Poudlard une fois qu'il aura toutes les cartes en mains. »

Les yeux grossis de surprise, l'étudiante n'en revenait de l'énorme information que lui avait divulgué la sorcière.

« As tu conscience de ce que tu viens de me dire... ? »

Pour la première de sa vie, Lestrange semblait douter de ce qu'elle faisait.

« Je pense oui... »

C'est du bout de ses doigts qu' Hermione caressait le visage pâle de la belle femme. Dieu que la sorcière aux sombres prunelles aimait de doux contact sur sa peau. Les yeux mis clos elle savourait ce geste de tendresse qui au combien lui avait été si étrange et écœurant durant toute sa vie de paria. Une vive brûlure au bras se fit sentir pour la Mangemort. Il était tant pour elle de partir.

« Je dois partir tout de suite, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m' appelle. »

« D'accord. Reviendras-tu me voir ? » murmura Hermione.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas ce désir de vouloir me connaître, il n'y a rien de bien en moi... »

« Tu te trompes, sinon je ne serais pas en vie en cet instant. »

« Tsss, t'as toujours réponse à tout Miss-je-sais-tout ?! » S'écartant de la jeune fille, Bellatrix prit sa posture et dédain habituel. « A l'avenir, n'essaye pas de me contacter, ça sera mieux pour toi comme pour moi. »

« J'ai une dernière question avant que tu ne partes. » Ne sachant comment l'aborder, Hermione pensait qu'il faillait y aller au culot.

« Hé bien vas y je t'écoute ! Je n'ai pas l'éternité devant moi ! »

« Est ce que tu comptes rester à la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbres …. ? »

Tout en regardant la Gryffondor dans les yeux, Lestrange répondit d'un ton calme :

« Je ne sais pas, certaines choses ont changé la donne... » La jeune femme resta muette mais un large sourire se dessina sur son visage d'adolescente.

Alors que la Mangemort s'était retournée prête à partir, elle sentit deux bras enlacer sa taille. Un souffle chaud venant caresser sa nuque, l'émoustilla. Hermione avait couru pour la rattraper. Elle déposa un baiser dans le cou de son ainée qui lui provoqua un frisson et lui susurra :

« Fais attention à toi... et reviens moi vite... Bellatrix. » Écartant les bras pour laisser la femme s'éloigner afin de partir comme il se devait.

« A bientôt Granger... »

Lestrange transplana et disparu dans un *plop*, laissant derrière elle, Hermione, seule au beau milieu d'une clairière illuminée par la sombre clarté de la pleine Lune.

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews :) à très bientôt !**

**Bise !**


	7. Mission

**Salut tout le monde ! Je vous offre ce nouveau chapitre ce soir ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Evilys : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu le restera jusqu'à la fin !**

**Solveig5 : ça me touche beaucoup, merci. Qui a dit qu'elles s'en sortiraient ? Seul les chapitres te le diront ;)**

**Phoquy : Après 10 lignes de points négatifs j'ai droit à 3 lignes de points positifs ! Pomp it up ! :P Non mais blague à part la syntaxe, je crois que je vais me plonger dans un bouquin pour la revoir parce que là... Même en me relisant à voix haute... ba ça veut pas ! Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer :(**

**Dess : Osé je ne te le cache pas, mais tellement plaisant à écrire ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour notre sorcière au caractère si ingrat, elle va revenir en puissance d'ici peu, mais pour ça il faudra que tu patientes ;) Merci pour tout !**

**J'ose espérer que cela vous plaira toujours autant si ce n'est plus !**

* * *

**Mission**

Une légère brise soufflait sur la figure d' Hermione, la faisant frissonner. Elle parcourait les bois en direction de l'entrée de son école pour rejoindre son lit douillet qui l'attendait dans son dortoir de Gryffondor. Marchant, sautillant de temps à autre, elle affichait sur son visage un sourire des plus enfantin. En repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle était complétement béat, se laissant emporter par sa soudaine joie inébranlable ou presque, elle n'avait pas remarquer qu'elle avait atteint le seuil du château, sur lequel attendait son professeur Mc Gonagall. Le regard perçant de la vieille dame fit froid dans le dos à l'étudiante.

« Professeur ? Que faites-vous là ? »

« Je vous cherchais. Mais je vous retourne la question Miss Granger. »

Ne sachant sur quel pied danser, elle n'aimait pas mentir et qui plus est à son enseignante de métamorphose, c'est pourquoi, Hermione décida de jouer la carte de l'omission de vérité.

« J'avais besoin de me vider la tête. L'entrainement plus les ASPIC qui arrivent à grands pas... vous comprenez je m'angoisse à l'idée de ne pas les avoir... alors je suis venue me balader dans la forêt, écouter la nature, pouvoir me reposer... »

Relevant le menton :

« Miss Granger. Vous n'imaginez pas, ne serait ce qu'une seconde me faire avaler un mensonge pareil ?! Avec le niveau que vous avez acquis ces derniers mois, il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir pour vos examens de fin d'année. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous aurons tout le loisir de reparler de votre petite escapade une autre fois. Maintenant suivez moi. »

C'était la première fois qu' Hermione essayait de cacher quelque chose d'important à Mc Gonagall... _La prochaine fois je saurais à quoi m'en tenir... _La jeune sorcière emboîta le pas de son ainé d'un air des plus mal assuré. _Dans quel pétrin je me suis encore fourrée... _Après cinq minutes de déambulation dans les couloirs, l'estomac de la brunette se noua lorsqu'elle comprit où est ce que son professeur l'emmenait. Chez le directeur. A peine eurent-elles passées la porte, qu'une voix s'éleva :

« Je vous attendais Minerva. Miss Granger, prenez place je vous prie, nous devons parler. »

« Monsieur... » tenta-t-elle.

« Un peu de thé ? » lui demanda Dumbeldor.

Étonnée par la question de ce dernier, elle arqua un sourcil en guise de manifestation physique. Mais à bien y repenser elle n'aurait pas du l'être, car quiconque connaissait un tant soit peu Albus, savait pertinemment qu'il proposait des confiseries à tout va. Il avait beau être un ancien et très respecté sorcier, il ne ratait pas une seule occasion de pouvoir goûter aux plaisirs de la sucrerie. Mets dont les enfants raffolent.

« Non merci monsieur. »

« Albus... Il serait temps de le lui dire ne croyez vous pas ? » questionna Mc Gonagall.

« De me dire quoi ? » Une fois de plus la langue d' Hermione avait été plus rapide que son esprit, qui était pourtant finement aiguisé.

Dumbeldor soupira d'un ton las.

« Que savez vous Miss Granger à propos des Horcruxes ? »

« Hé bien, je sais simplement que ce sont des objets qui sont crées à partir de magie noire. »

« On peut dire que c'est déjà un bon point. Lord Voldemort en a crée sept au total, dont 3 qui sont désormais détruits. »

« D'accord... Mais concrètement qu'est ce qu'un Horcruxe ? Je veux dire, à quoi ça sert ? »

C'est à ce moment là que Minerva prit la peine d'intervenir.

« Pour faire simple, c'est une partie de l'âme de Voldemort. Il l'a fractionné en sept, ainsi il peut effleurer son rêve de l'immortalité. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Afin de pouvoir le tuer, il faut avant toutes choses détruire tous les Horcruxes. »

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! Mais c'est complétement fou ! »

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire oui... »

Suite à ce dialogue, Hermione devint immédiatement plus méfiante envers les deux personnes qui lui parlaient à tour de rôle. Son cerveau marchait à vive allure et commençait de relier les différents morceaux du puzzle. Si sa déduction s'avérait être juste, on lui demanderait très probablement d'aider à chercher et détruites ces Horcruxes. Ce en quoi elle ne refuserait pas puisque ça serait un moyen d'aider Harry à tenir en échec Voldemort.

Pendant ce temps, Albus et Minerva s'étaient tus, laissant la jeune femme perdue dans ses réflexions. Néanmoins, il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait du comprendre tous les tenants et aboutissants de la conversation. Simplement, Albus voulait qu' Hermione prenne pleinement conscience du danger que tout ceci impliquait. Voyant les yeux de le jeune fille, il comprit que ça décision était prise et qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière envisageable.

« Miss Granger. Vous avez été formée par les meilleurs sorciers qui m'eusse été possible de côtoyer et apprécier pour leur juste valeur. Néanmoins, je ne vous cache pas que vous risquerez et ce à maintes reprises votre vie. Cependant, je ne doute absolument pas de vos aptitudes, vous êtes intelligente, astucieuse et vous analysez la situation avant de vous jeter tête la première dans la gueule du loup. Vous me rappelez en quelques sorte une certaine élève... »

« Hermione. » Minerva avait repris la parole. « Nous avons quelqu'un dans le camp ennemi qui nous aide fortement à trouver les Horcruxes. »

Parlait-elle de Bellatrix ? _Non ce n'est pas possible, elle m'en aurait quand même parlé... Puis elle n'avait pas l'air très enclin à aider à faire tomber Voldemort..._ La jeune fille commençait à se tortiller sur son siège, lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit en laissant l'indique participer à la conférence. Soulagée de cette révélation, Hermione ne dit cependant point mot.

Severus Rogue était entré et fit un petit hochement de tête vers son élève qu'il pouvait maintenant qualifier d'amie.

« Vous allez travailler avec Severus, afin de trouver les derniers Horcruxes. » s'exclama Dumbeldor.

* * *

La réunion s'était prolongée jusqu'à point d'heure. Hermione avait pu observer de plus ou moins prêt chaque participant, à savoir Albus Dumbeldor, Minerva Mc Gonagall et Severus Rogue. Le directeur de Poudlard se révélait être un grand stratège et pour cause il avait toujours un coup d'avance, la vieille dame était restée calme, constamment à l'écoute, elle ne disait rien sauf quand elle estimait qu'il fallait intervenir, les deux autres hommes se taisaient et se pliaient à sa volonté sans discuter. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparence mais cette dame pouvait se montrer tout aussi menaçante qu'attentionnée. Quant au troisième sorcier tout vêtu de noir, la brunette s'était liée d'amitié avec celui ci à sa plus grande surprise. Il s'est avéré que derrière sa carapace pour le moins imprenable et ses airs de professeur des plus détestable de potions, se cachait un grand cœur et une loyauté sans faille.

Cela faisait maintenant des lustres que la Gryffondor avait lâché prise sur la conférence des Horcruxes. Les cours qui s'enchainaient à une vitesse ahurissante, les entrainements qui n'en terminaient plus et surtout cette femme qu'elle avait rencontré maintenant à trois reprises, ne cessait de s'imposer à son esprit. Épuisée par son duel contre Bellatrix, il était grand temps que l'étudiante aille se glisser sous sa couette pour enfin avoir la paix qu'elle désirait et plonger dans les bras de Morphée. A croire qu'une bonne étoile veillait sur elle...

« Bon, je pense que la réunion est terminée. Hermione je vais vous raccompagner à votre dortoir » s'exclama d'une douce voix Minerva.

La tirant de sa phase de légume, la brunette répondit d'un ton las :

« Merci professeur. » un geste de la tête pour prendre congé du directeur suivit de « Au-revoir monsieur. Severus. » suivit d'un petit clin d'œil dans sa direction en disait long sur leur complicité. Celui ci lui retourna un faible sourire.

Arpentant les couloirs du château pour rejoindre son lit, Hermione ne parlait pas, repensant aux derniers évènements qui s'étaient déroulés dans sa vie pourtant si banale à ses yeux. Depuis son admission en tant que directrice de la maison Gryffondor, Minerva s'était prise d'affection pour chacun de ses élèves et plus particulièrement pour cette jeune étudiante, qui actuellement était en septième année à Poudlard. Hermione Granger. Jetant un regard en biais, elle s'aperçut que la jeune fille était prise en pleine réflexion.

« Hé bien, tu n'es pas bavarde ce soir. »

« Oh ! Euh oui je réfléchissais à certaines choses. »

« Allons bon. Dis moi ce qu'il te tracasse, tu sais très bien que si tu as besoin de parler je suis toujours là pour toi. »

« Oui je sais, merci Minerva. Ce que je me demandais, c'est, est ce qu'une fois que j'aurai trouvé le type de lien qui m'unit à Bellatrix je serais indubitablement attirée par elle ou alors il me sera possible de le briser ? » questionna Hermione.

« Ah... Et bien non, tu ne pourras pas lutter contre cette attraction que tu ressentiras pour l'autre personne, quelle soit purement composée de magie destructrice ou dans l'autre cas de la magie antique. Pourquoi tu aurais trouvé la nature de ton lien et tu te rends compte que se serait un risque de te voir partir vers le camp ennemi ? » s'inquiéta la vieille dame.

« Oh non non, je ne l'ai pas encore identifié, enfin je ne pense pas... »

« Si tu en doutes, c'est qu'il ne s'est pas passé un évènement majeur entre vous pour le comprendre. En tout cas, il faut que tu saches qu'importe la connection que tu auras avec Lestrange, tu feras tout pour la garder auprès de toi, tu la protégeras bec et ongles et tu seras prête à sacrifier ta vie pour elle. » répondit calmement le professeur Mc Gonagall.

_Bellatrix torture et tue tout ce qu'elle trouve, alors si on veut se débarrasser de tout et n'importe qui, oui elle est une bonne personne car elle fait très bien le ménage et rapidement en plus... Quel ironie du sort. _

« Non ba je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé alors. Mais imaginons que Bellatrix me fasse douter de mes convictions ? Si des gens apprennent que j'ai un lien avec elle, on risque de douter de ma loyauté, mes amis me fuiraient comme la peste ?! Et si je devenais un Mangemort à la solde Voldemort ?! » dit-elle de manière très angoissée.

« Hé bien c'est que cela signifie que vous étiez destinées à tomber dans les bras l'une de l'autre et en espérant que cela ne te fasse pas faire des choses complétement incongrues. Pour ma part, je te soutiendrai quoi qu'il advienne. Tu es un peu comme ma fille Hermione. J'ose seulement espérer qu'elle ne t'embrigadera pas avec elle dans les ténèbres... Pour ce qui est de tes amis, choisis de manière très sélective à qui tu souhaites parler de tout ça. En ce qui concerne ta loyauté, si ils ne te font plus confiance et te rejettent, tu sais très bien que les actes que l'on accompli définissent qui nous sommes. J'ai confiance en toi. »

Devant cette affection venant de la vieille dame, la brunette était restée sans voix pendant quelques instants. Il est vrai qu'elle avait été placée dans une maison d'orphelinat depuis son plus jeune âge, suite à la mort de ses parents dans un accident de voiture. Elle avait alors quatre ans et demi. Un seul souvenir de ses parents était présent en elle. C'est seulement à ses dix ans qu' Hermione avait rencontré Mc Gonagall et elle s'était tout de suite accrochée, voyant en elle la figure maternelle qu'elle recherchait.

« Je... Ne t'inquiète pas, dès que j'aurai compris la nature de notre lien, je te le dirai. Merci pour ton soutien Minerva, je ne sais pas quoi te dire... Tu... Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de très important pour moi. »

Un sourire illumina le visage de la vieille dame.

« Au fait, j'ai une question. Tout à l'heure dans le bureau, Dumbeldor a parlé d'une étudiante à qui je ressemblais. Tu sais à qui il faisait allusion ? »

Hermione cru apercevoir un éclair de tristesse passer dans les yeux fatigués de son ainée.

« Oui je sais très bien de qui il parlait... c'était justement de Bellatrix Lestrange. » Le cœur de la brunette s'emballa à l'entente de ce nom. « Elle avait tout pour plaire. Un esprit vif et aiguisé tout comme le tien, doté d'une intelligence à en faire pâlir plus d'un et loyale à ne pas en douter. Elle avait deux jeunes sœurs et crois moi, que personne de les embêtaient. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Pour faire simple, un septième année n'avait pas accepté de se faire repousser par Andromeda, il s'en ait donc pris à elle et Narcissa qui venait tout juste de faire son entrée à Poudlar. La pauvre n'avait strictement rien à voir dans l'histoire. A cette époque là, Bellatrix était en cinquième année et ne s'était jamais faite remarquer, toujours première en cours et à l'écoute de tous. »

« Surprenant à croire... »

« Et pourtant c'était le cas. Le seul soucis c'est qu'elle avait demandé au choixpeau d'aller à Serpentard, afin de ne pas être reniée de sa famille Black. Tout ça pour dire qu'au moment ou elle eut vent de ce qu'il se tramait avec ses jeunes sœurs, elle s'est ruée vers elles et a flanqué une raclé incommensurable au septième année. Quand cet incident à eu lieu, plus personne n'a embêté ses cadettes et elle était respectée par tous, et pas seulement sa maison. De ce fait l'année suivante il y a eu une exception et elle a été nommée préfet en chef de la maison Serpentard. »

« Alors ça pour une surprise... J'en suis bouche bée ! »

« Comme tu dis. Je l'appréciais à sa juste valeur et je pense que cela était réciproque. Ce qu'elle avait de plus que toi c'était juste le talent inouïe pour tout ce qui était du maniement des sortilèges. Elle était quelqu'un de bien avant qu'elle ne bascule vers Voldemort et ne se transforme en une exécutrice sans pitié et complétement folle. »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu la tenais en si haute estime... »

« Hé si, même si elle était une Serpentard... Comme quoi le coeur des gens peut changer à tout moment. »

La discussion au combien intéressante fit perdre la notion du temps et de l'espace à Hermione, si bien qu' elle ne se rendit pas tout de-suite compte qu'elle était devant le portrait de la grosse dame qui sécurisait le dortoir.

« Hé bien je te souhaite une bonne nuit Hermione et à demain en cours. »

« Merci toi aussi Minerva. » La brunette alla embrasser la directrice de Gryffondor comme si elle avait été sa mère, puis se retira dans son dortoir. Une fois allongée dans son lit douillet, elle sombra irrévocablement dans les abysses les plus profondes du sommeil.

* * *

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ;) Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me marquer un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'aide énormément à garder la patate pour continuer d'écrire !**


	8. Le Trio

**Coucou ! Je voulais attendre mardi pour le poster mais l'envie est irresistible, alors le voilà plus tôt que prévu ! **

**Rizzles : Hey ! J'espère que tu savoure tout en la dévorant ;) merci ça fait super plaisir !**

**Evilys : J'aime beaucoup l'image maternelle qui se dégage de Minerva, du coup pourquoi ne pas pousser cette facette un chouilla plus loin ^^ Je te laisse découvrir la suite, mais à mon avis tu devrais apprécier :)**

**Bonne lecture et bon dimanche !**

* * *

**Le Trio**

« Ron ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?! »

« ça ne se voit pas ? J'espionne Hermione ! Tu trouves pas qu'elle est bizarre en ce moment ? » questionna Ron.

« C'est vrai, mais la solution serait que tu ailles lui en parler tu crois pas ? » répondit Harry.

« Moi ?! Non mais t'es malade ! Pas envie qu'elle s'énerve comme la dernière fois et qu'elle me colle une dérouillée comme aux deux Serpentard qu'elle a battu en duel. »

Son ami se mit à rire à gorge déployée dans la Salle Commune, lorsque Hermione entra de manière la plus discrète possible afin d'éviter tous ces regards qui ne cessaient de la traquer en disant ''regarde c'est la fille dont tout le monde parle, à ce qu'il paraît elle a échappé à Lestrange à deux reprises !'', puis elle alla rejoindre ses deux amis.

« Hé bien, Harry, tu as l'air de bien rigoler ! » s'exclama tout sourire la jeune Gryffondor.

« Oui et il y a de quoi ! »

Ron quant à lui s'était fait tout petit dans son coin depuis son arrivée.

« Raconte moi alors ! Par contre tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette Ron. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Et pour cause ! Hahaha ! Il te trouve bizarre ces derniers temps et il a peur de te demander pourquoi ! » rigola le sorcier à lunettes. Hermione n'avait pas parlé.

« Tais-toi Harry ! » vociféra Ron.

« Hihihi ! En fait il a la trouille de t''énerver et que tu lui mettes une dérouillée comme ce que tu as brillamment fait contre les deux Serpentard ! »

« Et toi, tu n'as pas peur Potter ? » demanda Hermione d'un air amusé.

L'apprenti sorcier aux lunettes rondes compris ce que signifiait cette question détournée, elle lui proposait un défi. Il l'a jaugea pendant un court instant. Se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cour centrale de Poudlard avec les deux Serpentard, Harry préféra décliner gentiment l'offre, par crainte de mordre la poussière, et ce, même si sa camarade parlait sur le ton de la rigolade. Se fut donc, au tour de Ron d'être complétement hilare.

« Le grand Harry Potter ne vaut pas mieux que moi tout compte fait ! »

« Je serais toi, je ne plaisanterai pas trop Ronald Weasley, il est surement meilleur que toi à la baguette. » dit-elle d'un ton espiègle.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Mione. » grommela son ami le rouquin.

Les trois amis continuèrent de discuter de bon train pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Hermione prit congé de leur présence, afin de se diriger vers la bibliothèque, prétextant qu'elle avait une montagne de travail à faire. La brunette était partie aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

Une demi heure plus tard, alors qu'elle avait le nez plongé dans les grimoires qu'elle avait soigneusement sélectionné, la jeune étudiante ne remarqua que tardivement la présence de son ami Potter. Elle releva la tête et lui sourit gentiment.

« Je savais bien que je te trouverai ici, miss rat de bibliothèque. » s'exclama Harry, suivit d'un clin d'œil qui en disait long sur leur profonde amitié.

« Il y a des choses qui ne changeront pas, n'est ce pas monsieur le binoclard ? » répondit Hermione tout en rigolant à cette joute verbale.

Après avoir discuté de tout et de rien comme de bons amis qu'ils étaient, le jeune sorcier prit un air sérieux. Voyant se changement d'humeur, la brunette pensa : _ça sent le discourt moralisateur, ou le l'interrogatoire à plein nez..._

« Écoute Mione, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, mais je me fais du souci pour toi... On se fait du souci, pour être plus correct... Surtout que Ron, enfin tu le connais... Enfin tu dois te douter de ses sentiments à ton égard... ? »

_Nous y voilà... On va remettre ça sur le tapis._

« Je t'arrête tout de suite Harry. Que je sois bien claire, il n'y aura jamais et au grand jamais quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié entre nous. Je vois bien toutes les tentatives, dirons nous, infructueuses de Molly pour nous pousser l'un vers l'autre. Je... ça ne se fera pas, il est un ami pour moi et rien de plus. »

« C'est étrange. »

« De quoi ? »

« Hé bien, les autres fois ou nous avions discuté de ça, tu semblais laisser une possibilité, pour une éventuelle relation avec lui... et la tu es très stricte dans tes dires. Est ce... Est ce que ma Mione aurait trouvé quelqu'un ? » questionna Harry plus malicieux que jamais !

Surprise par cette analyse de conversation de la part de son ami, les joues d' Hermione se mirent subitement à rougir. Un sourire gêné fit son apparition sur son visage qui semblait la trahir de but en blanc. _Maudite réaction ! Pourquoi faut-il que je rougisse bêtement comme ça, quand je suis gênée, prise sur le faite, en admiration ou que sais-je d'autre ?! _

« Je... » Balbutia Hermione. « Oui... En fait, j'en sais rien pour le moment, c'est comment dirais-je... très compliqué. »

« Humm. »

Devant l'air dubitatif de son ami, la brunette essaya de lui son ressentit, sans l'alerter sur le fait qu'elle était terriblement attirée par une Mangemort.

« Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que... quand je suis en sa présence, je me sens... »

« Entière ? »

« C'est exactement ça, oui. » lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir.

Cependant, elle connaissait suffisamment bien son ami, pour savoir qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas sur une pareille révélation de la jeune fille. Harry la couvait des yeux, tel un frère. Depuis leur arrivée à l'école, les deux jeunes adultes s'étaient immédiatement liés d'amitié l'un envers l'autre. Rien ne pouvait briser ce lien, et dans les coups durs, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre.

« Raconte moi Mione... »

« Je... Je ne peux pas encore le faire... Pas tout de suite. Quand le moment viendra, je t'en parlerai crois moi. »

« D'accord, sache que j'en prends note ! Trêve de baliverne ! Tu faisais quoi comme recherches ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est pour les ASPIC, je ne te croirai pas vu le nombre de livres que tu as sorti sur la magie noire... »

Devant l'air insistant de son ami, Hermione n'eut d'autre solution que de lui raconter dans les grandes lignes, les évènements qui avaient suivi leur sortie nocturne au ministère. A savoir, sa formation après les cours et la chasse aux Horcruxes. Tout avait été dit. Enfin presque tout. Évidemment, la brunette avait passé sous silence la prophétie qui la concernait avec Bellatrix, l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait envers cette sorcière qui ne cessait de grandir chaque jour, Severus qui était un espion de l'Ordre, infiltré chez les Mangemorts.

Plus ils discutaient entre eux, et plus Harry se remémorait quelques épisodes de sa courte vie, qu'il préfèrerait oublier. Néanmoins, il lui fallut peu de temps, pour faire un lien entre ce que Hermione lui expliquait et ses propres expériences.

« Attends, je crois que... »

« Hmm qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Hé bien tu vois, tout ce que tu viens de m'expliquer à propos des Horcruxes... Si j'ai bien compris le principe, alors j'en ai déjà détruit quelques un. »

« Ha bon ?! »

« Oui, il y avait le journal de Jedusor dans la chambre des Secrets, et la bague que j'ai exterminé avec Dumbeldor dans une grotte. »

« Au moins, ça nous en fait deux en moins sur sept, ce qui n'est pas négligeable. »

« Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi ! »

« Nous reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen pour les anéantir un par un. »

« Quand j'ai affronté le basilic dans la chambre, j'ai réussi à le tuer grâce à l'épée de Gryffondor qui est apparu dans le Choixpeau. Je sais, que maintenant, elle repose dans le bureau du directeur... »

« Je vois où tu veux en venir... Il faudrait qu'on essaye de prendre l'épée et tenter de détruire un Horcruxe avec. »

« Exactement ! » Harry s'étira et commença à bailler.

La discussion touchait à sa fin.

« Maintenant que je sais tout ça Mione, il est hors de question que tu te lances à la recherche des ces objets maléfiques toute seule. C'est moi qui doit tuer Voldemort, c'est mon fardeau, pas le tien.

« Harry... »

« C'est pourquoi on ira ensemble côte à côte pour trouver ces Horcruxes ! J'imagine que Ron aussi sera du voyage, surtout quand il saura que tu y participes ! »

« Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas... »

« Je sais. Je ne te pousserai pas vers lui crois moi, surtout si tu es heureuse avec ton mystérieux compagnon ! » répondit Harry suivit d'un clin d'œil.

« Sacré binoclard ! » Plaisanta Hermione, avant de se lever et d'aller enlacer son ami de longue date. Puis, elle partie en direction de son dortoir, après avoir déposé un bisou sur la joue du jeune sorcier. Arrivée devant son lit, elle se mit rapidement en pyjama et se glissa sous les couverture, rejoignant les bras de Morphée à vitesse grand V.

* * *

« Debout Granger ! »

Hermione était complètement épuisée par son entrainement du soir et cette fois ci, ce n'était pas Tonks qui l'avait surmenée mais Severus. D'ailleurs, à en croire le sourire énigmatique qu'il arborait, il avait pris un malin plaisir à en faire baver à l'étudiante. Cependant, il n'était pas non plus au meilleur de sa forme. Néanmoins, ayant beaucoup plus d'expérience que son ami Hermione, il avait tenu sur le plan physique contrairement à elle, qui se relevait avec grande difficulté. Son front dégoulinait de sueur, le souffle court et saccadé, indiquait pleinement le degré de fatigue dans lequel se trouvait la jeune sorcière.

« Allez du nerf ! Les partisans de Voldemort ne se retiendront pas comme moi ! »

_Sans blague... Je ne suis pas idiote Sev... _Elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir le fond de sa pensée, qu'elle vit son adversaire crier :

« Bombarda Maxima ! » Le sort toucha la brunette de plein fouet et l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur de la pièce. Elle était sonnée, sa vision commençait à se dédoubler et un filet rouge coula le long de son visage. Son corps tremblait d'épuisement. Pour la première fois, Hermione était arrivée à ses limites et son corps en payait les frais. Ses muscles la tiraient, elle avait maintes et maintes blessures qui parcouraient sa chair de part en part. _L'enfoiré, il n'y vas...vraiment.. pas.. de main... morte..._Elle l'entendait parler, mais n'arrivait pas à saisir la moindre de ses paroles, trop concentrée à se remettre sur pieds. Une fois debout, elle se mit à tousser violemment et finit par cracher du sang. Hermione regardait ses mains tremblantes et devenues impuissantes. _Il va finir... par me tuer... ce n'est pas possible..._

« Granger. Il ne faut jamais baisser sa garde quoi qu'il arrive, et se battre jusqu'au bout pour sa survie ! Imagine que tu te fasses kidnapper ! Voldemort va te torturer pour te soutirer des informations qui pourraient mettre en péril l'Ordre ! » Il parlait d'une voix envenimée, mais il voyait très bien que son amie était au bord du précipice avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

« J'espère que tu comprendras, que je fais ça pour toi... Legilimens ! »

_Qu-...est ce que...?_ Surprise parce que le charabia incessant de Rogue, Hermione avait baissé sa garde et enlevé toutes barrières psychiques qui protégeaient son esprit. C'est alors qu'elle commença a voir des souvenirs de sa vie passée, défiler à vive allure sous ses yeux sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et surtout sans rien pouvoir y faire ni même stopper ce torrent d'informations.

_« Maman ! Regarde, papa il fait des bêtises ahahaha ! » Hermione se voyait âgée de quatre ans et pas plus haute que trois pommes, courir à travers champs pour aller se blottir dans les bras de sa mère qui lisait tranquillement un livre, adossé à un tronc de sol pleureur. _

_ « Maman ! Hihihi ! Papa il arrête pas de me faire des guillis ! » Elle en pleurait de rire et ses zygomatiques commençaient sérieusement à lui faire mal ! Une fois repu de toute cette joie, la petite fille prit les deux bras de ses parents et s'enlaça avec puis s'exclama d'une toute petite voix :_

_ « Toujours ensemble... »_

_ « Oui mon ange... On sera toujours avec toi... » répondit tendrement le père._

_ « Quoi que tu fasses, ou que tu sois, n'oublie pas que papa et maman t'aiment... » s'exclama la mère en resserrant son étreinte sur sa fille._

_ « Je vous aime fort ! » dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres et irradiant de bonheur._

Hermione versa une larme en souvenir de ce bon vieux temps qu'elle avait perdu à jamais, et qu'elle ne saurait retrouver en ces temps si obscures.

_Elle se retrouva dans la salle de commune de Poudlard pour la répartition des premières années dans chacune des quatre grandes maisons. Le professeur Mc Gonagall qui les avait orienté jusqu'ici se tenait droite sur l'estrade, tenant dans ses mains une longue liste de noms divers et variés qu'il fallait soumettre au Choixpeau-magic. Elle discutait avec les deux jeunes garçons qu'elle avait rencontré un peu plus tôt dans le Poudlar Express, qui n'était personne d'autre que Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, lorsqu'elle entendit :_

_ « Hermione Granger. »_

_ La jeune fille s'avança vers la vieille dame, et pris place sur la tabouret. Minerva posa le Choixpeau sur la crinière de la brunette._

_ « Je sens de grandes capacités intellectuelles... Un courage bravant n'importe quelle épreuve... Il est certain que vous deviendrez une très grande sorcière...Gryffondor ! » C'est dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements qu'elle se rendit à la table à parsemer de rouge et d'or._

_ « Bienvenue dans la... »_

_ « Famille des Lions ! »_

_ « Miss Granger ! » s'exclamèrent deux rouquins. « Voici Fred et moi George Weasley! »_

_ Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune Gryffondor._

Les yeux d' Hermione commençaient à se fermer, le corps engourdi par la fatigue, elle sombrait peu à peu dans les abysses de l'inconscience, quand une dernière mémoire fut projetée dans sa tête.

_ « Tu as perdu ma belle... » Parlant avec une douce voix, chose qui lui était totalement étrangère jusqu'à maintenant, se surprit elle même... Manquerait plus que je devienne une personne au cœur d'artichaut..._

_ « Comment... Comment m'as tu appelée ? » Éberluée par le diminutif que lui avait donné la Mangemort, elle ne pensait pas au danger qui lui pendait au nez... Non... Elle m'a appelé... Sa belle... Je... J'y crois pas..._

_ Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, Bellatrix perdit d'un seul coup tout son légendaire aplomb et répondit maladroitement :_

_ « Je ?! Non... Mais tu as mal entendu...C'est certain... Oui, en fait c'est même ça, tu as mal entendu ! » Perdue dans sa tentative désespérée de faire disparaître sa gène, elle n'avait pas fait attention à Hermione qui s'était redressée. Elle s'arrêta net, lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur visage._

_ « Mais qu'est ce que... ?! » tenta la Mangemort._

_ « Chut... »_

_ Elle se vit se pencher vers la Mangemort et sceller ses lèvres aux siennes. Ce fut le premier baiser qu'elle échangeait avec la femme dont elle tombait éperdument amoureuse au fil des semaines passées. Le souvenir s'estompait pour laisser place au néant absolument. La brunette avait essayé de s'élancer auprès de la sorcière aux belles boucles noires, afin de se lover dans ses bras... Trop fatiguée, elle plongea dans un néant des plus total._

Dans un dernier soupir, Hermione murmura :

« Bella... »

Son ami Severus Rogue qui l'a regardait d'un air triste et mal assuré s'exprima à voix haute :

« Granger... Est ce la femme dont Albus et Minerva parlaient ? Celle avec que tu as le lien n'est autre que Bellatrix Lestrange... ? » Le professeur de potions grinça des dents mais ainsi était faites la vie, il devrait s'en accommoder.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Des bisous à tout le monde et à la revoyure ! :)**


	9. Démasquée

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez bien souhaité la fête des mères à vos mamans chéries ! **

**Je m'excuse du temps d'attente, mais j'étais en période d'exams et c'était chaud patate ! Les écrits sont passés mais pas les oraux, du coup j'ai un peu de temps devant moi alors j'en profite pour rassasier votre soif incessante de lecture ! J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant et n'hésite pas à me faire part de vos avis, des choses qu'il faudrait que je corrige pour réussir à m'améliorer :)**

**EmyEms : Hello ! J'ose croire que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre ! Et puis tous les autres tant qu'à faire ^^ J'essaye de faire durer l'histoire... et crois moi, vu comment c'est parti, il y a encore un bon nombre de chapitres qui vont suivre ! Merci pour ton soutient ça fait super plaisir :D**

**Solveig5 : Salut Sol ! Hé oui Severus est au courant... ça craint un max tu ne crois pas ? Enfin je ne te dirais rien, je te laisse le plaisir de le découvrir par toi même :) Merci et à bientôt !**

* * *

**Démasquée**

« Béllatrix. »

« Oui maître ? » Montrant sa totale dévotion à son seigneur, Lestrange s'était courbée jusqu'à l'échine. Seule au milieu de la sombre pièce qui servait de quartier Général à Voldemort, les autres Mangemorts assistaient à la scène sans dire un mot, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de leur vénéré maître.

Serpentant autour de la sorcière, il se massait les tempes, arborant une expression hautement diabolique sur son visage, qui était transfiguré en un reptile rampant.

« Une fois Potter mort, le monde entier se prosternera à mes pieds. » Le ton employé ne laissant guère la place à une autre vision des choses que la sienne. Quiconque n'adhérait point à ses idéaux, finissait exécuté et pourrissait sur la place publique. Tel était le châtiment réservé aux fous qui s'opposaient au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Mais mon Seigneur, il vous appartient déjà. Personne n'est capable de vous tenir tête. »

« Bella, Bella... J'apprécie tout particulièrement ton dévouement. »

« Me... merci maître. »

« C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de faire de toi ma reine ! Tu porteras mon enfant comme il se doit. » Narcissique au possible, Voldemort ne prêta pas attention à la réaction qu'eut Bellatrix. Tête penchée vers le sol, ses longs cheveux bouclés lui cachaient le visage, fort heureusement pour elle. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et ses lèvres tremblaient d'effroi en réalisant ce qu'avait dit le sorcier aux allures de serpent. Reprenant rapidement le dessus sur ses émotions, Lestrange ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Voldemort, s'était, quant à lui, posté devant elle, l'obligeant ainsi à relever la tête vers lui. Prenant tous les droits sur la femme prosternée à ses pieds, il se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa avec une violence inouïe, fourrant sa langue dans la bouge de Bellatrix, il voulait imposer sa domination par tous les moyens possible et imaginable. Contrairement au tendre baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Hermione, celui ci n'avait rien de passionnel. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres accomplissait purement un acte physique. Lors de leur échange, Lestrange sentit une vive douleur, suivit d'un goût amèrement métallique s'immiscer dans sa bouche. Il lui avait mordu la lèvre jusqu'à atteindre la chair, faisant dégouliner du sang sur le menton de la sorcière. Voldemort se retira, un sourire de carnassier flottait sur son étrange visage. Bellatrix avait revêtu son masque, afin de cacher toutes émotions à quiconque essayait de lire sur son visage. Une tempête faisait rage à l'intérieur de la femme aux cheveux corbeau. Son cœur lui hurlait de partir, s'enfuir loin d'ici, aller à la recherche de la jeune Gryffondor, mais, sa raison était beaucoup plus forte et lui intima de ne rien faire pour le moment. Malgré cette quasi parfaite maitrise de soi en cet instant, l'égarement de Lestrange n'avait nullement échappé aux yeux perçant de sa sœur qui n'était autre que Narcissa Malfoy. Cette mascarade n'avait pas pris avec cette noble dame, issue de la haute société des sorciers.

« Je suis toute à vous mon Seigneur. » dit-elle en contrôlant sa voix du mieux qu'elle put pour ne pas faire entendre son tremblement.

Voldemort fit le tour de son auditoire et sonda le regard de ses acolytes, il n'y vit que de la crainte. Le sorcier noir n'avait peur de personne, et c'était ce qui causerait sa mort.

« Pour imposer mon pouvoir, je me dois de détruire le symbole de l'espoir ! Nous attaquerons Poudlard ! Je veux voir ce château à feu et à sang, jonché de cadavres, cela montrera le début de mon règne !

« Maître. » Objecta Rogue. « Si je puis me permettre, nous sommes beaucoup moins nombreux qu'eux. »

« C'est exact Severus. C'est pourquoi nous rallierons les sangs-pur à notre cause, qui est l'éradication des Sang de Bourbes et Mêlés ! »

« Bien mon Seigneur. »

S'adressant à toute son assemblée :

« Allez rependre notre bonne parole à travers le pays. Ne revenez pas sans un allié, je considérai ceci comme un échec de votre part. Partez tous excepté Bellatrix, Severus »

En un instant, la grande salle de réception du manoir Malfoy fut entièrement vidée de tous Mangemorts. Rogue regarda brièvement sa compère Lestrange, mais ne vit rien du tout pouvant trahir une éventuelle crainte de ce qu'allait leur demander le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Assis dans son fauteuil tel un roi ayant ses vassaux à ses pieds, Voldemort caressait son précieux serpent et compagnon depuis toujours, Nagini.

« Au cours de ma brillante vie, j'ai fabriqué, ce que l'on appelle des Horcruxes et je les ai éparpillé un peu partout. Ce maudit Potter, en a détruit un dans la chambre des secrets de l'école, c'était mon journal ! » siffla-t-il. Commençant à faire les cents pas, il reprit de vive voix « Dumbeldor, à grâce à je ne sais quel moyen réussit à trouver ma bague et à l'anéantir ! Ce qui fait que deux de mes six créations sont détruites ! » rugit-il.

Les deux Mangemorts étaient restés muets cote à cote, laissant Lord Voldemort évacuer sa colère. Néanmoins, ils avaient écouté bien attentivement chacune des paroles sortant de la bouche de leur maître, jusqu'à ce que l'esprit de Lestrange se mit à vagabonder vers de petites lèvres rosies, une fine silhouette avec une douce peau et une magnifique crinière, contrairement à celui de Rogue qui était focalisé sur les dires du sorciers noir. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas afficher un maigre sourire qui s'accommodait à sa pensée. _Par la barbe de Merlin ! Cette fille est partout ?! Stupide gamine !_

Revenant à ses moutons, Bellatrix finit par écouter très attentivement ce que racontait leur maître.

« Il ne faut en aucun cas que Potter mette la main sur les derniers Horcruxes ! Il y a longtemps, j'en ai caché un dans le coffre de Bellatrix à Gringotts et un autre réside à Poudlard. Si il leur arrive, ne serait ce qu'une égratignure, je vous porterai pour responsable. Est ce clair ? »

N'ayant nullement conscience de l'énormité de son erreur, Voldemort s'éclipsa dans les quartiers qu'il avait établi à l'insu de tout le monde.

Ne voulant point rester une minute de plus dans cet endroit cloîtré, Bellatrix sortit de la salle sans adresser un mot, ou ne serait ce qu'une once de parole pour son compère Severus Rogue. Néanmoins celui-ci agrippa violemment le bras de Lestrange, l'emmena dans une petite pièce et l'insonorisa.

« Ne pose pas tes sales pattes sur moi ! »

« Tu n'es pas en état de discuter de quoi que se soit Bellatrix. »

« Comment oses tu me parler sur ce ton ! Tu n'es qu'un Sang mêlé ! Je suis une Sang pur ! Des que tu m'auras lâché, je te brûlerai jusqu'à ce que tu ais des pustules et que tu rampes à mes pieds en implorant ma pitié ! » siffla-t-elle

Rogue tenait la Mangemort par une clé de bras, tout en pointant sa baguette sur son cou. Ignorant la réplique cinglante de la femme, il prit la parole :

« Tu comptes lui affliger le même sort ? Ou va tu faire une exception pour _elle _? » Sa voix ne laissait aucun doute paraître. Entièrement prise de court, Bellatrix était tombée en panne d'élocution, le corps raidit par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle ne sut quoi répondre. _Que... Comment il est au courant ?! _Feignant de ne pas comprendre, elle essaya de trouver une parade pour clore le sujet le plus rapidement possible, avant qu'elle n'aggrave son cas.

« De quoi est ce que tu parles ? » répondit-elle en répandant tout son venin dans ses paroles.

« Tu sais pertinemment de qui et non pas de quoi est ce que je parle ! » répliqua-t-il avec véhémence.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?! »

« Ta parole que tu n'attenteras pas à ses jours quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'elle fasse contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Que me donnes tu en échange ? » ricana la femme à la chevelure ombragée.

« Mon silence et rien de plus. »

« Et si je veux plus ? »

« Bombarda maxima. » et le mur explosa sous la puissance du sort.

Bellatrix en avait profité pour se défaire de Rogue, instaurant une distance de sécurité entre eux deux. Ses yeux se rétrécirent et un rictus fit son apparition sur le beau visage pâle de la Mangemort. La baguette levée en direction de Severus, elle était prête à se battre contre lui pour avoir le dernier mot. Celui-ci avait adopté la même posture. Il avait appris à ses dépends qu'il fallait toujours être sur ses gardes quand on menaçait ouvertement Lestrange. Le bras tendu vers son adversaire, il s'avançait prudemment dans le jardin du Manoir Malfoy.

« Je veillerai personnellement à m'occuper de toi si il lui arrivait malheur. »

Un rire de démence déchira le silence. Reprenant ses esprits, elle eut tout juste le temps d'esquisser deux pas sur le côté afin d'éviter le sortilège lancé par Rogue. Une grimace de haine avait alors transfiguré son visage. Se remettant en selle aussi rapidement que possible, elle riposta en envoyant toute une multitude de sorts plus destructeurs les uns que les autres. Au début, Severus les dévia sans sourcier, cependant, face à cette déferlante de puissance, il dut y mettre du sien pour ne pas être gravement blessé. _Imbécile ! On ne négocie pas avec la famille Black ! _

Focalisés sur leur rapport de force, ils n' avaient que faire de leur environnement. S'en contrefichant royalement, les deux sorciers réduisaient à néant le terrain du parc Malfoy. Pour un moldus, il aurait été époustouflé d'assister à un feu d'artifice en direct et d'une telle intensité. Trainant en longueur, Bellatrix commençait de prendre le dessus sur son adversaire.

« Diffindo! »

Le sortilège fendit les airs pour aller caresser le visage de Rogue. Un mince filet de sang s'écoula le long de sa joue. S'essuyant d'un revers de manche, la baguette toujours en joue, il s'exprima d'un ton neutre :

« Je connais ton secret. Le lien qui t'unit à Hermione. » Voyant que Bellatrix faisait un hochement négatif de la tête il continua, « ça ne sert à rien de le nier, je l'ai vu dans ses souvenirs ! » Les yeux de la Mangemort devinrent ronds comme des billes, reflétant à la fois l'angoisse et la stupeur. « Je ne dirai rien au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais dis toi une chose. En faisant les mauvais choix, ou en essayent de renier votre lien tu la blesseras et tu pourrais la perdre. »

« Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ? » questionna-t-elle d'une voix qui redoublait de prudence.

« Tu le comprendras bien assez tôt. Resteras-tu fidèle au Maître si il te demandait de l'éliminer ? »

« Oui. » Seulement sa voix lui fit faux bon.

« Es-tu certaine de ton choix ? »

« Je... » Pour la première fois elle hésita de sa réponse, remettant en cause son entière loyauté à son Seigneur.

« Réfléchis bien à ce que tu fais, tes actions porteront toutes des conséquences plus au moins bonnes pour vous. »

« Comment peux-tu parler de choses dont tu n'as même pas idée ! » cracha-t-elle.

« Ma vie ne regarde que moi et je suis bien placé pour savoir ce qu'il t'arrive. A moindre puissance mais je le sais ! Tu comprendras par la suite ce qu'il te tient le plus à cœur. » Sur ces mots Rogue baissa sa baguette en signe d'arrêt du combat. « Je retourne à Poudlard, une Gryffondor m'attend. Tu devrais apprendre à la connaître, elle en vaut la peine, en tout cas bien plus que tout ça. » faisant un vague geste en direction de la salle de séjour du manoir dans lequel se réunissaient moult serviteurs de Lord Voldemort.

N'ayant plus l'esprit à combattre, elle lança un dernier regard vers Severus, puis d'un rapide coup de poignet l'envoya valdinguer vingt mètres plus loin. Un sourire maléfique fit son apparition sur le doux visage de Bellatrix.

« C'était pour avoir eu le culot de t'en prendre à une Black. » railla-t-elle. Elle se détourna de son compère puis s'éloigna de Severus qui était toujours allongé face contre terre. Il avait eu le souffle coupé au moment d'atterrir sur le dos.

« Stupide femme ! » maugreat Rogue dans sa barbe. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas le temps de se venger, il transplana du jardin des Malfoy.

Bellatrix avait besoin d'air, de se retrouver seule pour prendre du recul sur les positions qu'elle occupait actuellement.

Le parc s'étendait à perte de vue. Voulant imposer la puissance de leur famille lors de leurs différentes réceptions, les Malfoy avaient érigé une multitude de sculptures en marbre qui s'exhibaient à perte de vue dans la vaste étendue d'herbe, fraichement entretenue. Un labyrinthe avait été dressé au centre même du parc, permettant ainsi à quiconque de s'y promener à l'abri des regards et en toute tranquillité.

Cette fois ci, Bellatrix ne se réfugia point dans la cabane au fond du jardin, et pour cause, elle avait besoin de respirer à plein poumon après ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'est d'un pas détendu qu'elle se dirigea vers un banc immaculé se tenant debout au fin fond du parc. Cet objet avait été construit il y a maintenant quelques décennies. Un saule pleureur d'une centaine d'années était présent à ses côtés, donnant au lieu une certaine intimité. Bellatrix avait beau avoir une réputation de folle hystérique, de sadique ou de cruelle qui s'étendait au delà de toutes les contrés connues, cela n'était un masque qu'elle revêtait en présence de n'importe quel individu de manière totalement inconsciente. Arrivant à bon port, elle s'assit mollement sur le banc tout en relâchant un soupir de lassitude quand tout à coup une voix féminine s'éleva et rompit le silence. Surprise par cette soudaine intrusion, Bellatrix sursauta et se retourna dans un vif mouvement. Reconnaissant son interlocutrice, les traits de son visage s'adoucirent instantanément et elle détendit chacun de ses muscles qui s'étaient contractés, prêt à agir dans la précipitation.

« Je savais bien que je te trouverai ici... »

« Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! » répondit la Mangemort qui avait les yeux écarquillés par à la surprise.

Tout en faisant le tour du banc elle vint s'asseoir aux côtés de la femme aux belles boucles noires.

« A dire vrai, ça fait un moment que je voulais te voir et discuter de certaines choses avec toi... Seulement, je ne pouvais pas t'approcher tranquillement, tu avais toujours quelqu'un avec toi. »

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! ça sera tout pour le moment mais je vous rassure, je vais recommencer à poster de manière régulière, enfin je l'espère pour moi comme pour vous, parce que c'est un réel plaisir que de partager mon récit avec vous !**

**J'ai aussi décidé de faire des chapitres plus long (on m'a fortement conseillé en s'crête ^^ ) pour que vous puissiez plus savourer, d'ici un ou deux chapitres ça sera le cas :)**

**Je vous dis à très vite vite !**

**Bonne lecture !**


	10. Prise de Conscience

**C'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre les pouletos :) Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous souhaite simplement une bonne lecture !**

**NatsuShizu : Te voilà servie !**

**Solveig5 : Salut Sol ! Merci. Ah ça... Seul la lecture te le dira ;)**

**Phoquy : La patience est une vertue, que visiblement tu n'as pas ^^ Je crois bien que tu as l'embarras du choix pour les protagonistes... comme tu dis, bref tu verras ! Et pour l'incohérence fais marcher ton imagination ! Llalalalala :)**

* * *

**Prise de Conscience**

« Cissy ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ici ? »

La grande femme à la chevelure blonde platine ignora royalement sa question, de ce fait Narcissa Malfoy continua son monologue.

« Même si je suis ta cadette, je garde un œil sur toi et je m'inquiète de toujours te voir partir par monts et par vaux. Je... » dit-elle sur un ton hésitant « Je te trouve différente depuis quelques temps. La Bella qui s'est engagée pour servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres tend à s'effacer un petit peu... Il y a quelques mois, tu n'aurais pas réagit de la sorte quand il a dit qu'il ferait de toi sa Reine. » un air d'aversion fit une rapide apparition sur son visage avant de s'estomper aussi rapidement qu'il fut venu. « J'ai bien vu ton dégoût quand il t'a embrassé... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Bella ? »

La Mangemort s'était entièrement figée, ne sachant comment réagir. Elle était complètement incapable de former le moindre son pour répondre à sa sœur. Voyant son ainée n'avoir aucune réaction, Narcissa prit les mains de Lestrange entre les siennes, puis elle reprit sur un ton un peu plus formel.

« Bon sang mais parle moi Bella ! »

Retirant sa main, la Mangemort répondit sèchement à sa sœur :

« Lâche moi ! Ça ne te regarde en rien et tu n'as pas à savoir ! »

« Je suis tout de même ta sœur, et j'ose quand même te rappeler que tu fais partie de ma famille ! Tu es une Black ! Que tu le veuilles ou non je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse... »

Se retournant vers Narcissa, Bellatrix avait le visage transfiguré par la colère.

« Depuis quand es tu à mes petits soins... ma sœur ? » avait-elle demandé la brune de manière très sarcastique.

« Bella regarde moi ! Je t'en prie écoute moi » dit-elle un soupçon d'angoisse dans la voix.

Depuis son adolescence, la Mangemort n'avait plus eu aucune aide, personne ne se souciait d'elle, seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts dans ses rangs. Puissante comme personne, Bellatrix s'était mise en position de supériorité face à ses compères. Rien ni personne ne pouvait arrêter sa folie grandissante. C'est ainsi qu'au fur et à mesure des années passées, Bellatrix Black s'était construite une carapace infranchissable derrière laquelle elle se cachait inconsciemment. Devant l'insistance de Narcissa, celle-ci se fissura un peu, laissant la brune démunie devant ce comportement si incongru à ses yeux.

« Arrête ! » hurla la Mangemort dans un excès de rage. Se prenant la tête entre les mains, Bellatrix était repoussée dans ses retranchements et elle n'aimait pas du tout ce sentiment d'impuissance. Aucun être humain doté de magie n'avait osé s'y risquer, trop grande était la crainte qu'elle insufflait dans le monde des sorciers. Reprenant quelque peu ses esprits, Bellatrix planta son regard noir dans celui de sa sœur tout en s'exclamant dans un sombre murmure qui l'a rendait encore plus effrayante que coutume :

« Écoute moi bien Cissy. Je ne veux plus aucune question franchissant ta satané bouche ! Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? »

Dès son plus jeune âge, Narcissa et Andromeda avaient toujours été protégées par leur grande sœur Bellatrix Black. Si elles étaient tristes, Bellatrix les consolait, si elles avaient besoin de parler, Bellatrix les écoutait. A l'époque leur ainée était prête à tout pour les rendre heureuses et les garder en sécurité. Cependant, quand la plus grande fille des Black eu atteint l'âge de dix sept ans, tout a changé entre elles. Bellatrix n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même, devenant cruelle, torturant pour le plaisir, tuant à tout va des moldus comme des sorciers. Prenant pleinement conscience qu'elle allait jouer avec le feu, Narcissa voulait aider sa sœur, elle voulait lui retourner la pareille en ces temps obscurs.

« Bella... [...] Un silence de mort s'en suivit jusqu'à ce que la cadette des Black reprit la parole.

« Je veux bien l'accepter, mais alors explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu redeviennes comme ça... » Face à l'obstination de sa sœur Bellatrix s'était passée une main sur le visage montrant son aspect déconcerté.

« Comme ça quoi ?! » demande-elle toute ahurit.

« Hé bien tu es plus calme, tu ne te caches plus aussi souvent derrière ton masque de folie. J'ai l'impression de retrouver la Bella que tu étais avant que tu ne t'enrôles chez les Mangemorts. »

Lâchant un soupir de renonciation, la femme aux cheveux noirs corbeau avait abdiqué face à sa sœur. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, puis elle commença à parler d'elle même sur un tout autre ton qu'il y avait quelques instants. Celui s'était nettement radoucit.

« Déjà petite tu étais une fine observatrice... » La blonde ne voulait pas brusquer sa sœur qui s'ouvrait enfin à elle en lui posant tout un tas de questions. C'est alors qu'elle resta silencieuse, incitant ainsi son ainée à poursuivre comme bon lui semblait. Avant de reprendre la parole, Bellatrix lança un sort muet qui empêchait toutes personnes aux oreilles indiscrètes de venir écouter aux portes.

« Je suis perdue... J'ai... Je ne sais même pas par ou commencer... » La Mangemort fuyait le regard de sa sœur comme si elle avait peur du jugement de celle-ci. « Tu te souviens de la légende de Balthazar le Grand Sorcier et de Véronica ? Cette même histoire si minable que mère nous comptait de temps en temps le soir. »

« Oui très bien. Elle disait que les deux sorciers partageaient un lien très spécial entre eux et si je me souviens bien, Balthazar a perdu Véronica qui s'est sacrifiée par amour pour lui en enfermant dans son corps l'âme la Fée Morgane, puis elle s'est scellée dans une urne. Invraisemblable, pourquoi cette question ? »

« Comme tu dis... invraisemblable... et pourtant vrai... » répondit Bella dans un murmure.

« Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas... à moins que tu... »

« C'est ça oui... La rumeur qui circulait quand nous étions petites, comme quoi deux êtres partageraient ce lien et qui bousculeraient le monde des sorciers. Hé bien pour faire court, je suis l'une des deux personnes. »

« Mais comment... » L'allure si droite et psychorigide de la blonde s'affaissa d'un coup.

« Je... Je sais aussi avec qui je partage ce maudit lien. » Bellatrix se leva du banc et commença à faire les cents pas devant sa sœur qui affichait un air complétement ahuri. La Mangemort ruminait maintes et maintes choses dans la barbe qu'elle n'avait pas. Narcissa avait repéré depuis quelques années maintenant ce signe de la part de son ainée, qui prouvait qu'elle était anxieuse et pouvait perdre son sang froid à tous moments.

« Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que... je suis sous son charme... J'ai beau tout faire pour la détester, il n'y a rien à y faire... surtout quand je la vois... »

« La ? » questionna Narcissa tout en haussant un sourcil. Puis se reprit rapidement. « Le fait que se soit une femme ne me gêne en rien. Mais qui est ce Sang-Pur pour que tu te mettes dans un tel état ? Qui est cette autre personne avec qui tu partages le lien ? »

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. C'en était plus que ce qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter. Bellatrix explosa de rage, furieuse de la situation.

« Ce n'est pas un Sang-Pur ! Mais une stupide Sang-de-Bourbe ! Une SANG-DE-BOURBE ! Tu comprends ?! »

Les yeux ronds comme des billes et la mâchoire complètement décrochée, Narcissa Malfoy était sous le choc face à cette révélation des plus incongrues. Essayant de se refaire un visage digne d'une sorcière de riche famille, elle questionna sa sœur.

« Co... Comment as tu fait pour t'enticher d'un être pareil ?! Connais tu son nom ? » Chacune de ses paroles dégoulinait de dégout pour la Sang-de-Bourbe.

« Oui, j'ai été le chercher... »

Voyant que sa sœur ne continuerait pas de parler, la blonde allait devoir insister pour avoir des réponses à ses questions.

« Et ? »

C'est d'un ton las et vaincu que Bellatrix répondit.

« Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger. »

« L'étudiante de Poudlard ?! Celle qui t'a échappée à deux reprises ?! » suffoqua Narcissa.

« Elle même oui... Et je dirais qu'elle m'a échappée trois fois maintenant, si je voulais remuer le couteau dans la plaie. » Baissant le visage vers le sol, elle continua d'une voix étonnement douce. « J'ai l'ai vue à l'école. Je ne pensais pas tomber sur elle, je voulais juste me détendre près du lac à la lisière de la forêt comme j'avais l'habitude de faire quand j'étais qu'une adolescente. » _Tiens, je ne savais pas qu'elle retournait régulièrement au Lac. Ça expliquerait certaines de ses disparitions... _Gardant sa pensée pour elle même, Narcissa laissa sa sœur continuer son explication. « On s'est battue, mais je ne sais pas... c'était différent. Je ne cherchais pas à la tuer, on aurait plutôt dit que d'une certaine manière on essayait de se séduire au travers de ce duel de magie, comme une danse sensuelle qu'on aurait pu pratiquer ensemble. »

« Bella... Pourquoi elle ? »

« Mais j'en sais rien ! Si j'avais pu faire autrement crois moi que je l'aurais fait mais c'est arrivé comme ça ! Je n'ai aucune explication à te donner ! C'est la première fois... que j'ai peur de la perdre ! Et ce truc de lien ! J'ai beau lutter, la haïr de toute mes forces, je ne peux rien y faire ! Je suis attirée par cette imbécile de gamine ! »

« ... »

« Le plus hilarant dans tout ça, c'est que je deviens mielleuse au possible et cucul comme ça n'est pas permis quand je suis avec elle ! C'est pas moi ça ! » Bellatrix hurlait sa rage et son impuissance face à son incapacité la plus totale à changer son avenir qui semblait se dessiner aux côtés de la studieuse étudiante, Hermione Granger. « Maudite soit cette sorcière ! Je suis Bellatrix Black ! Je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! Tout le monde me craint ! Sauf elle et ça me déstabilise... »

« Bella... calme toi... » tenta Narcissa.

« NON JE NE ME CALMERAI PAS ! » répondit la Mangemort rugissant de colère. « Le plus abérant, est que j'ai envie de la revoir et de nous laisser une chance de construire quelque chose avec elle ! Non mais tu y crois ?! » Au fur et à mesure que Bellatrix exprimait ses peurs et ses souhaits qu'elle s'empressait de faire passer pour des attentes complètement ahurissantes, la blonde était quant à elle restée sans voix.

Du plus ancien souvenir auquel Narcissa pouvait remonter, elle n'avait jamais vu sa sœur tomber éperdument amoureuse dès qu'elles avaient quitté les murs de Poudlard. Autant dire que cela faisait une éternité.

« Depuis quelques temps, je ne me reconnais plus... je ne sais plus qui je suis... Je veux faire son bonheur mais ça sonne comme une grossière ineptie en sortant de ma bouche... » Bellatrix s'était complètement laissée aller et elle n'arrivait pas à interrompre ce flot de paroles. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un de confiance, bien que faisant la fière elle prétextait le contraire, jusqu'à ce qu'on mette le doigt sur le nœud de problème qu'il renfermait. « Cissy... Dis moi que je ne perds pas la raison... Je... » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Narcissa la coupa net dans son élan.

« Tu es amoureuse. » Elle avait parlé calmement sans aucun venin dans sa voix. Étonnée par les paroles de sa sœur, Bellatrix tourna sa tête dans sa direction pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. « Même si tu as peur de te dévoiler à elle et d'assumer cette idée d'aimer une sang... sorcière, tu le fais inconsciemment en sa présence. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre avec ce que tu m'as dit. »

La Mangemort étaient tombée en panne d'élocution. Sa cadette l'avait complètement abasourdie en la frappant de plein fouet avec ses mots si inoffensifs en apparence, mais tellement complexes quand on cherche à s'y identifier. Bellatrix se rassit sur le banc complètement abattue par cette prise de conscience. Elle se prit le visage entre les mains en signe de désespoir. Elle se sentait heureuse et tellement lamentable à la fois.

« Je suis amoureuse... Ce n'est pas possible... » dit-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible. Elle commença à se parler à elle même, c'est alors que Narcissa comprit qu'il était tant de mettre les voiles et de laisser sa sœur tranquille, réfléchir à ce qu'impliquait les trois mots qu'elle avait prononcé à voix haute.

* * *

« Harry ! » Se rapprochant de son ami en courant, Hermione qui était calme dans n'importe quelle situation, commençait sérieusement à paniquer vu dans laquelle elle se tenait. Un regard à droite et à gauche pour balayer son environnement. Elle se trouvait sur une plate forme ronde, encerclée de grands pilonnes, puis autour d'eux le vide les séparait des sombres falaises. Ron était allongé, inconscient face contre terre. De l'autre côté de la salle gisait des corps. A première vue c'était les Gobelins qui avaient accompagné le trio d'étudiants. Néanmoins, complètement déchiqueté, on ne pouvait pas confirmer leur appartenance ethnique. Ceci était l'œuvre des crocs acérés d'un dragon et pas n'importe lequel, un Pansedefer Ukrainien.

Du haut de ses dix mètres d'envergure, Hermione le regarda un instant. Il se mit droit, déployant ses ailes, il inspira une énorme bouffée d'air prêt à cracher son feu par la suite. _Merde !_

« Bordel Harry ! Baisse toi ! » C'est alors qu'une longue trainée rouge orangeâtre s'abattit avec force sur le garçon aux lunettes rondes. La jeune fille eu tout juste le temps de lancer un sortilège sur son ami qui englobait son corps dans une bulle, lui permettant de résister au feu. _Heureusement que ce dragon est en très mauvais état... Sinon il serait calciné à l'heure qu'il est._ Potter s'était relevé et réfugié à toute vitesse derrière une énorme colonne de pierre en granit.

« Hermione ! Prend Ron avec toi et pars avec les balais ! »

« Ils ont pris feu ! Et je ne partirais pas sans toi ! Je vais tenter une... » L'étudiante ne put finir sa phrase lorsqu'elle entendit un rugissement assourdissant de la part du dragon qui eut pour effet d'abrutir toutes vies aux alentours, si bien que les verres des lunettes du jeune sorcier se fissurèrent. Les deux amis furent sonner, perdant momentanément leur équilibre et tout repaire fixe. Les tympans fortement touchés par ce puissant cri, Harry tomba à genoux et vomit toute la bile que son corps était capable de produire.

C'est tout tremblant qu'il se releva tant bien que mal en prenant appuis sur le pilone derrière lui. A ses yeux, la situation tournait à la véritable catastrophe, seulement il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour sortir d'ici vivant et en un seul morceau. Les trois étudiants avaient réussi à pénétrer dans le coffre si bien garder de Bellatrix Lestrange pour y voler un Horcruxe, mais visiblement, ils ne s'attendaient pas à faire face à un Pansedefer Ukrainien pour garder l'entrée de la bedaine. La Gryffondor faisait marcher sa matière grise à plein régime. _Réfléchis Hermione ! Réfléchis ! Bon sang mais quelle idée de mettre un dragon pour garder un coffre fort à Gringotts ! Bella... Bella... Bella... qu'aurais-tu fais à ma place ?_

Elle projeta plusieurs images dans son esprit la montrant dans cette périlleuse affaire, luttant comme elle le pouvait contre cet animal extrêmement dangereux. Elle revisionna plusieurs fois de suite la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux pour trouver une solution à son équation qui semblait impossible à résoudre malgré l'énorme choix de réponses que lui offrait l'infini.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu, la suite arrivera incessamment sous peu !**

**D'ici là, je vous fais la bise et à très bientôt !**


	11. Par ici la Sortie

**Me voici, me voilà ! J'ai pris un réel plaisir à écrire ce chapitre et j'espère que cela se ressentira quand vous le lirez. J'essaye de garder au maximum le caractère des personnages tout en arrondissant quelque peu les angles à mon avantage, bien que se soit un peu compliqué par moments. **

**Soveig5 : Pour Voldemort,c'est encore indécis mais c'est une bonne idée, je la couplerai peut-être avec celle que j'avais en tête. Régale toi :)**

**Phoquy : Mais de rien pour le chapitre et merci pour ta review ça fait plaisir. Pour le paragraphe que tu as du relire plusieurs fois, je mets ça sur le compte de la fatigue et de tes neurones court circuités = cf. ta review ;-D Ma coupure n'est pas sadique arrête ! Si tu veux je vais t'en faire des vrais de vrais et la tu verras ce que c'est réellement ;) Il est vrai que je colle à certains évènements de l'histoire de base, mais après je vais m'en écarter des fois (rien que là). **

**Kalessia : Merci beaucoup ! Ah ça... Ba en fait c'est... Tu ne sauras rien puisque je vais l'expliquer plus tard ! Prends ton mal en patience et en attendant te voilà un autre chapitre pour te rassasier le temps que la suite arrive ;)**

* * *

**Par ici la Sortie**

A mille lieux de la banque des sorciers, niché sur les rebords d'une falaise se dressait un imposant manoir de style Victorien. Bordé par la lisière du bois, nul chemin n'était dessiné à même la terre afin d'avoir accès à la bâtisse. Les épais murs taillés dans de la pierre blanche et finement polis étaient devenus ternes et craquelés à cause du temps qui s'était écoulé, et surtout du au manque d'entretien de la demeure. Malgré cet aspect lugubre et effrayant, l'air que l'on pouvait y respirer était bien plus agréable que celui des rues de Londres et de son insatiable pollution grandissante. En contre bas de la falaise s'étendait une plage dorée à perte de vue accompagnée par le petit clapotis des vagues qui venaient paresseusement s'échouer sur le sable fin. Bruit de fond relaxant pour toute personne recherchant le calme et la tranquillité.

Bellatrix Lestrange avait construit ce manoir perdu au milieu de nulle part lorsqu'elle était encore jeune et qu'elle avait la possibilité de ce mouvoir comme bon lui semblait. C'est ainsi qu'elle prit la première occasion pour élever ce sanctuaire à la force de sa baguette à elle et elle seule. Pas même ses deux sœurs cadettes n'avaient eu mention de ce lieu. La sorcière aimait s'y réfugier, c'était son havre de paix, loin du manoir Malfoy et des obligations qui la tiraillaient un peu plus chaque jour. Certes, elle avait sa petite cabane au fond du jardin, mais depuis quelques temps elle déménageait chacun de ses biens les plus précieux vers son manoir victorien. Il lui fallait un dépaysement complet, un endroit où se ressourcer et réfléchir sur ce qu'elle s'était épanchée avec Cissy.

La Mangemort était sur son balcon, accoudée sur les rebords de la balustrade en pierre immaculée, les yeux dans le vague, elle semblait contempler la vaste étendue bleutée qui se prélassait inlassablement sous son regard.

Étrangement calme, Bellatrix fut assaillie par un flot incessant d'images lui montrant un puissant et terrifiant dragon blafard qui d'après la vison était totalement enragé se mettant à cracher du feu à tout va. Un autre simulacre s'imposa à son esprit montrant cette fois ci un gobelin mort et entièrement déchiqueté, un jeune homme à lunettes qui se cachait désespérément derrière un énorme pilonne identique à ce que les Grecs jadis érigeaient pour maintenir leurs temples en l'honneur des Dieux de l'Olympe. C'est alors qu'elle comprit avec effroi que tout ce tumulte se passait à Gringotts lorsqu'elle vit la porte de son coffre ouverte avec un précieux objet manquant à l'appel. Elle ne perdit pas une minute de plus et transplana à l'intérieur même de sa salle qui se devait être imprenable.

Arrivée à l'endroit voulu, elle fut ahuri par le chaos qui régnait. _Mais qu'est ce que … ?! _Un hurlement déchira l'air et fit frissonner la sorcière noire jusqu'au bas de son échine. Inquiète de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, Bellatrix sortit rapidement de la salle blindée en se dirigeant à grands pas à la source de tout ce raffut. Alors que le dragon lui tournait le dos de manière effronté, la sorcière aperçut non loin d'elle une silhouette qui lui était familière, adossée à une colonne en piteux état, elle donnait cette impression de faire abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait pour trouver une solution à son problème. La sorcière se rapprocha avec prudence et quand elle reconnut la personne qui se tenait debout elle courut vers la jeune étudiante de Poudlard lui agrippant violemment le bras et la tira de sa torpeur.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?! » siffla la Mangemort.

Trop perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione n'avait nullement entendu Bellatrix arriver vers elle, et lorsqu'elle fut abordée par la ténébreuse beauté, la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Je... on essaye... euh... » balbutia-t-elle face à la détresse qui l'avait envahit dans les moindres parcelles de son corps depuis qu'elle était aux assauts avec la bête.

« Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ?! Dans mon coffre ?! » s'emporta Bellatrix. Son visage laiteux s'était rapproché de celui qu'elle convoitait tant. De la elle pouvait admirer les magnifiques pupilles noisette de l'étudiante.

« Comment as tu fait... pour venir jusque là... ? » questionna Hermione en toute incrédulité.

Prenant son air supérieur et arrogant de sang-pur, Lestrange répondit:

« Je suis une Black et ceci est mon coffre-fort. Ces stupides gobelins ont eu droit à une négociation forcée pour que je puisse transplaner ici. »

Alors que les deux femmes n'arrêtaient pas de jaspiner entre elles, Harry n'en menait pas large contre le Pansedefer Ukrainien.

« Hermione ! Elle vient cette solution ?! » beugla le jeune sorcier. Quand l'étudiante de Gryffondor entendit son ami l'appeler, elle riposta sur le même ton :

« Oui oui ! Elle arrive ! Surtout n'ai pas peur ! » se retournant vers la femme à la chevelure corbeaux.

« Maintenant on arrête ! Et sors nous d'ici s'il te plait ! » s'exclama la brunette.

Alors que Bellatrix s'apprêtait à répliquer durement contre Hermione, un jet de feu vint s'écraser contre leur pilonne. Le corps de la Mangemort réagit instinctivement et elle prit la jeune fille dans ses bras afin de la protéger du mieux qu'elle put, enfouissant la tête de Granger dans son cou. Quant à la jeune fille, elle se fit la plus petite possible et se blottit au creux de son alter égo, enlaçant étroitement sa taille pour être certaine de ne pas être séparée d'elle due à la puissance du souffle dont avait fait preuve le dragon.

Une fois les flammes dissipées, la jeune fille se détendit mais resta tout de même dans les bras de Bellatrix. Celle-ci baissa les yeux sur le corps qui était contre le sien et caressa subtilement la crinière de de Hermione. _Pourquoi est ce que je réagis de la sorte... _Une petite voix se fit entendre dans son esprit : _Parce que tu es..._

« La ferme ! » La sorcière noire se sépara immédiatement de l'étudiante au combien attirante. La jeune fille avait les yeux ronds comme des billes ne saisissant pas le changement brute de comportement de Lestrange. Néanmoins, Hermione vit cette même lueur parcourir les sombres prunelles de la sorcière lorsqu'elles avaient échangé leur baiser dans la foret interdite. La jeune fille esquissa un faible sourire à l'encontre de son ainé qui continuait de ne pas accepter ce que son cœur lui hurlait. Elle reprit sa posture de morgue qui lui était coutume.

« Pourquoi devrais je t'aider sale gamine ? » railla-t-elle.

La Gryffondor répondit sans perdre de temps en utilisant le même dédain qui caractérisait la vieille sorcière.

« Tout simplement parce que je ne te suis pas indifférente et qu'à mon avis tu ne voudrais pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose... surtout par ta faute. » La jeune femme avait bien insister sur sa dernière phrase. Voulant répliquer, la sorcière ouvrit la bouche prête à anéantir l'étudiante, mais la jeune fille lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied. « Et ça ne sert à rien de le nier, je le vois dans tes yeux... » Voyant la confusion s'immiscer sur le beau visage de Bellatrix, Hermione se mit à sourire béatement, sentant l'adrénaline causée par cette échange parcourir son corps lui causant quelques tremblements au passage.

Lestrange était stupéfaite face au comportement insensé de la brunette. Personne n'avait osé lui adresser la parole avec autant de bagout. Seul le Seigneur de Ténèbres avait le droit de lui donner des ordres et de lui parler de la sorte. Alors qu'elle allait tourner le dos à la jeune femme, celle-ci cria pour que sa voix ne soit pas couverte par le bruit.

« Et ramène Harry avant de nous faire sortir d'ici ! Merci Bella ! » lança la jeune fille avec un sourire énigmatique.

Bellatrix était complètement sciée. Une grimace se dessina sur son visage pale et elle serra avidement sa baguette à tel point que ses jointures en devinrent toutes blanches. Levant les yeux au ciel elle pesta contre l'étudiante. _Je la déteste cette sale gamine ! Qu'elle aille pourrir en enfer et se faire sucer jusqu'à la moelle ! _La sorcière noire disparu dans un plop pour finalement réapparaitre devant le jeune garçon qui était en grande difficulté.

« Debout Potter ! »

Lorsqu'il entendit cette voix tel un tranchant de rasoir, son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. A peine eut-il eu le temps d'esquisser un mouvement de baguette afin d'attaquer la Mangemort, que celle-ci l'avait déjà saucissonné.

« Je serais toi je resterai tranquille si je ne voulais pas perdre quelques doigts ou un œil au passage ! » siffla la sorcière. Elle lui agrippa le bras sans ménagement et retourna auprès de la jeune fille. De là elle balança le binoclard comme un sac à patate qui alla s'écraser durement sur le sol.

« Le voilà ton stupide ami ! Dégagez maintenant ! »

« Toi seule peut sortir d'ici en transplanant ! Emmène nous avec toi dans un endroit que personne ne connait ! Je t'en prie Bella... » La voix d'Hermione s'était faite suppliante. A vrai dire, la sorcière était leur seul moyen de s'en sortir indemne face au dragon.

Le regard d'éberlué d'Harry passait d'une femme à une autre, tant la situation lui échappait.

« Tu ne veux pas non plus que j'aille me livrer à l'Ordre pendant qu'on y est ?! » Vociféra la Mangemort. Un rugissement ardu s'échappa du Pansdefer Ukrénien et ceci annonçait l'urgence dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Bellatrix se retourna vers Hermione et lui tendit le bras. « Donne moi la main vite ! Ça commence à devenir dangereux ici ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Attends ! Je ne peux pas prendre les deux avec moi ! Dissipe ton sort d'emprisonnement sur Harry et après on pourra y aller ! »

« Si je fais ça, il va me sauter au cou dès qu'il en aura l'occasion ! Comme son bâtard d'oncle de chien-chien enragé ! » Cria Lestrange.

« Non non ! Harry ne tente rien contre Bellatrix, elle va nous sortir de là d'accord ? » Le jeune homme opina vigoureusement du bonnet afin de bien faire passer le message. Bellatrix qui le regardait réagir de la s'approcha de lui avec un air extrêmement menaçant puis elle pointa sa baguette dans la direction de l'ami d'Hermione.

« Je te préviens Potter, si tu tentes quoique se soit contre moi, je ferai de ta vie l'incarnation même de l'enfer sur Terre. Je te traquerai et tu souffriras jusqu'à en perdre la tête. Tu me supplieras d'arrêter... Les Londubat... Ce n'était rien à coté de ce que je préconise de te faire si tu ne te tiens pas à ta place. Ai-je été assez convaincante ? » Bien sur qu'elle l'avait été, c'était une autre de ses questions rhétoriques dont elle avait l'astuce. Son timbre de voix s'était fait très froid et cinglant à en vous couper la peau. Il était évident que Bellatrix Lestrange n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à appliquer méticuleusement la menace qu'elle avait profané à l'encontre de l'élu.

Quand à Harry, il était resté stoique, ne sachant si il devait répondre ou non. De toute manière il était pétrifié par la sorcière qui le surplombait en cet instant. Une douce voix un peu pressée le fit décrocher du regard glacial que lui lançait la Mangemort. Un faux mouvement et s'en était terminé de sa santé mentale. Cependant il sentit à sa grande surprise la dissipation du sort qui le retenait ligoté.

« Harry ! Tu prends Ron avec toi et tiens toi à mon poignet ! » Il ne se fit pas prier et s'exécuta sur le champ. Se retournant vers la Mangemort, la brunette n'osait pas tendre sa main vers elle de peur de se faire repousser une la énième fois. A son grand soulagement Bellatrix s'approcha d'elle et agréable surprise quand elle entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de la Gryffondor. Si la jeune fille se perdait dans le toucher si doux et exquis de cette peau laiteuse, Lestrange, elle se délectait de la sensation de picotement qui apparaissait au creux de son bassin.

Potter qui était perplexe devant l'étrangeté de la situation qui prenait vie sous ses yeux ne voulait pas rappeler à la Mangemort qu'il était grand temps de mettre les voiles par crainte d'en subir son courroux. C'est alors qu'il apella son ami d'une petite voix.

« Hermione... Je crois qu'il est très urgent que l'on parte... »

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux longues heures que Bellatrix avait tiré d'affaire les trois étudiants de Poudlard en les emmenant dans son manoir au bord de plage. Depuis elle s'était exilée de l'énorme bâtisse, elle avait besoin d'une grande bouffée d'air vivifiant, mais surtout de comprendre le pourquoi du comment en leur dévoilant cet endroit qui lui était très secret.

Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps d'admirer l'architecture d'intérieur puisqu'elle avait du donner les premiers soins à Ron qui était toujours inconscient. Harry quant à lui n'avait eu droit qu'à quelques égratignures dues à la projection de gravats par le dragon. La brunette était à bout de force quand elle eut fini de soigner ses amis. Cependant le jeune homme à lunette ne lui en tenu point rigueur puisqu'il voulait absolument des réponses à ses questions dans les plus brefs délais.

« Mione c'était quoi tout à l'heure ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé entre cette putain de Mangemort et toi ?! »

« Harry... Je suis épuisée et si tu continues à t'énerver de la sorte je vais répliquer aussi et ça ne va jamais finir... On peut en discuter une autre fois ? » Demanda Hermione en restant le plus calme possible et maître de soi.

« Non ! Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça ! Tu vas tout me dire sinon... »

« Sinon quoi ?! » Hurla la jeune femme. C'était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. « Hé bien vas y je t'écoute ! Que comptes tu me faire ? Et puis d'abord que crois tu avoir vu hein ?! » Il fallait que l'étudiante se calme sinon elle lui balancerait toutes sortes de monstruosités au visage et une fois que ça colère serait redescendue elle s'en voudrait d'avoir dit de telles choses. _Il faut que je me reprenne... c'est mon ami que je considère comme un frère que j'ai en face de moi..._

« Ne fais pas l'innocente ! C'est toi qui l'a appelé ?! Comment elle a su que nous étions à son coffre à ce moment là ?! Et c'était quoi cette attraction entre vous deux tout à l'heure ?! » Harry s'était lui aussi énervé comme pas possible. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi la jeune femme semblait si bien connaître la Mangemort la plus meurtrière et psychopathe du monde des sorciers.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait ! Ou alors je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé ! Mais le résultat est que nous sommes vivants parce que Bella nous a sauvé ! »

« Bella... Depuis quand tu utilises un diminutif de son prénom ? Elle a réussi à te rallier à sa cause ? Tu vas prendre la marque des ténèbres sur ton bras ? » la voix de Potter dégoulinait de venin envers son amie.

« Ce que tu peux être stupide et irréfléchi quand tu t'y mets. » Hermione n'en revenait pas de ce qu'osait insinuer son ami, son frère.

« Je ne fais qu'analyser et émettre des hypothèses sur ce que tu es devenue Hermione Granger. »

C'en était trop, elle ne pouvait pas supporter un mot de plus sortant de la bouche d'Harry. Elle sortit sa baguette avec une rapidité déconcertante et lança un sort de sommeil sur son ami ainsi que sur Ron puis elle le posa sur un lit à coté du rouquin et avant de quitter la chambre elle le regarda peiné.

« Si tu savais tout ce qu'il se trame... »

Elle sortit de la chambre et referma derrière elle, laissant un vague sentiment de vide qui s'installa dans son cœur.

* * *

Arrivée dans le salon, Hermione fut stupéfaite pas la tristesse qui se dégageait de la pièce. Elle laissa vagabonder son regard curieux sur cet endroit qui aux première allures paraissait bien terne et sans consistance. Néanmoins elle se rappela une vérité que Minerva McGonagall aimait lui énoncer,

_« Hermione, il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, elles sont parfois trompeuses. Apprends à gratter la personnalité des gens qui t'entourent, tu serais très surprise par certains. Dans le bon sens du terme comme dans le mauvais. »_

La brunette s'approcha des murs pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de l'architecture baroque qu'arborait le salon. Tout était vêtu de noir et aucun tableau n'avait de place accrochée aux murs. Une impression de malaise s'insinua en elle tel un serpent capturant sa proie entre ses deux longs crochets. _Comment peut-elle vivre ici.. c'est si lugubre... A croire qu'elle n'a jamais connu le bonheur._

Ayant cette fâcheuse habitude de palper toute matière, Hermione laissa vagabonder ses doigts sur la surface lisse des murs qui se présentaient devant elle. _Du marbre ? Je n'aurai pas pensé ça d'elle. _Quand elle sentit un léger crépitement dans l'air, la jeune fille réitéra son geste. La magie se matérialisa autour d'Hermione, comme si la matière savait qu'il y avait un corps à l'endroit précis ou se trouvait l'étudiante. _Qu'est ce que... ?! _Interloquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, Granger décida d'explorer un peu plus la maison pour voir si ce phénomène recommencerait ailleurs. Elle passa devant la cuisine et ce qu'elle y vit l'interpella. C'était une cuisine aménagée à l'italienne. Lorsqu'elle voulut se diriger vers les énormes baies vitrées, la jeune femme vit une petite porte argentée parsemée par toute une multitude de motifs florales raffinés et extrêmement élégant, ralliant le noir et le blanc. Les traits étaient fins et appliqués, la Gryffondor se sentit instantanément attirée par cette pièce. Dès qu'elle posa sa main sur la poignée, une douce chaleur se rependit à travers chaque fibre de son corps, l'encourageant à passer le seuil de la porte.

Son cœur battait la chamade, le corps tremblant d'excitation elle entra ne pensant pas qu'elle réalisait une terrible erreur qui lui couterait énormément par la suite. Néanmoins, elle fut totalement envoutée par la beauté visuelle qui s'esquissait sous ses yeux malgré l'odeur remugle qui y régnait. Un piano à queue noir ornée d'enluminure allant du doré jusqu'à l'amarante trônait au milieu de la pièce. Sur sa droite se pavanait une immense bibliothèque qui sans l'ombre d'un doute contenait des pépites historiques sur le monde des sorciers. Hermione lâcha la porte pour s'avancer dans cette sale au combien chaleureuse.

Une immense baie vitrée donnant vue sur la mer laissait entrer une quantité incroyable de lumière rendant le pièce agréable. Alternant entre trois nuances de vert à savoir l'émeraude, la malachite et le vert smaragdin, contrairement aux autres pièces, celle-ci respirait la vie, la liberté. Continuant son exploration dans cette autre dimension de la maison, le regard de la jeune fille fut accroché par deux portraits. L'un représentait Narcissa Malfoy avec sa chevelure blonde platine, un sourire enjôleur arborait son visage pâle et une frange brune lui couvrait le front pour aller s'installer jusque dans son dos.

« Ba ça alors... si c'est ça sœur, elles ne se ressemblent pas énormément contrairement à... » Les mots restèrent coincés dans la gorge de la brunette quand celle-ci tomba sur le tableau qui mettait en avant non pas Bellatrix Lestrange mais Andromeda Black. La ressemblance entre les deux protagonistes l'avait frappée de plein fouet sans l'avoir averti au préalable. « On pourrait presque les confondre... » Elle étudia attentivement le portrait quand une idée jaillit dans sa tête. _Pourquoi garde-t-elle une peinture d'elle alors qu'Andromèda a été rejeté par la famille Black..._

Un petit autel avait sa place au fond de la pièce. Un vieux bois de chêne bien traité et luisant à souhait était recouvert de photos de sorciers mettant en scène les deux femmes qui semblaient être les petites sœurs de Bellatrix. Au centre du petit édifice se dressait une image en format de paysage, un banc blanc reposait sous un sol pleureur, les trois sœurs Black âgées de treize à dix-sept ans se tenaient toutes là. Narcissa sur l'extrême gauche lisait un livre tandis qu'Androméda était allongée en train de dormir, la tête reposant sur les genoux de son ainée. Hermione s'approcha et constata que la redoutable Mangemort caressait tendrement les cheveux de sa sœur, puis elle regarda à tour de rôle ses carmélites et son visage s'imprégna d'une joie sans limite.

Voir Bellatrix avec un tant soit peu de bonheur réchauffa le cœur d'Hermione qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se détourna du meuble pour se diriger vers le piano. Elle s'assit délicatement sur la banquette de l'instrument et effleura du bout de ses doigts les touches noires et blanches.

Soudain la magie se matérialisa de nouveau et cette fois si une lueur dorée engloba les mains de la jeune fille puis ses bras et finit par ensevelir tout le corps. La brunette stupéfaite par ce qu'il se passait, regarda ses membres supérieurs avec étonnement et curiosité. La magie virevoltait dans l'air tout autour de l'étudiante et se concentra en un point le long de son cou. De là, toute la sorcellerie pénétra le corps d'Hermione par cette entrée et un petit symbole apparu à la base de son cou. L'élève de Poudlard sentit sa puissance se décupler bien au delà du niveau qu'elle espérait atteindre même en suivant un entrainement draconien. S'en était grisant, à tel point que son cœur se mit à battre rapidement. Cet amas de magie créa une colonne entourant la brunette tout en faisant voler ses habits ainsi que sa belle crinière dans tous les sens. Lorsque le tube de magie qui crépitait dans l'air disparu, cela engendra une forte détonation qui souffla à l'extérieur du corps de Granger. Prise de panique, Hermione se regarda frénétiquement sous toutes les coutures devant le grand miroir mural que présentait la salle pour chercher l'endroit par où s'était accumulé la magie en elle.

* * *

Au même moment, alors que Bellatrix était perdue dans ses pensées, c'est face à la mer et à son mouvement incessant que la sorcière ressentit des sensations identiques à celles de l'étudiante Gryffondor. Surprise par cette subite émotion dont son corps entier s'imprégna, la sorcière sentit sa magie se décupler à chacune des secondes qui s'écoulaient. C'était à la fois enivrant et terriblement déstabilisant pour elle, d'autant plus qu'elle ressentait autre chose... quelque chose de bien plus profond, pour bien dire, Lestrange plongeait littéralement dans un gouffre de sentiments affectueux.

Alors que la sorcière se démenait pour haïr la Sang de Bourbe, il se trouvait qu'elle se sentait encore plus attirée par cette jeune fille. _Encore un sale coup de cette gamine !Elle va le payer..._

Bellatrix transplana dans son manoir et partit à la recherche d'Hermione. Quand elle ne l'a trouva pas, la sorcière se dirigea vers le balcon et en passant devant la porte joliment ornée par les motifs floraux, elle se rendit compte que celle-ci était entrouverte. Une sueur froide lui coula le long du dos. La colère et la rage augmentaient de manière exponentielle dans son système cérébral. Ses membres tremblaient à cause de son état d'âme, elle était à deux doigts de faire un carnage. Plus elle avançait vers le seuil et plus Lestrange voyait rouge.

Quand elle entra dans la pièce et qu'elle vit la jeune femme en plein milieu de son sanctuaire, se fut la goute qui fit déborder le vase. _Je vais tuer cette Sang de Bourbe ! JE VAIS LA TUER !_ C'est alors Bellatrix se rua vers elle à grandes enjambées tout en lui hurlant dessus.

« QUI T'AS DIT D'ENTRER ICI ?! » Une fois arrivée à son hauteur, l'ainée attrapa violemment le col d'Hermione et la planqua sans aucun retenue contre le mur le plus proche. Sa tête heurta la charpente de bois et elle fut sonnée pendant quelques minutes. Sa vision était dédoublée et son ouïe était momentanément touchée si bien qu'elle n'entendait qu'un vague son tel un sonar sortant de la bouche de Bellatrix. Quand l'étudiante reprit ses esprits, elle vit très clairement que la sorcière noire était hors d'elle. Le regard emplit d'une haine incommensurable, le venin qui ne cessait d'appuyer chacune de ses paroles, Granger sentait qu'elle allait passer un très sale quart d'heure si elle ne prenait pas un peu les choses en mains. « REPOND SANG DE BOURBE ! Avant que je ne t'arrache à ta vie de chienne ! »

Hermione planta son regard affolé dans les iris ténébreuses de la femme qui lui faisait face. La jeune fille commença à se débattre mais en vain, la poigne de la Mangemort était trop forte pour elle. _Je ne veux pas mourir..._

« Lâche moi... Bellatrix... » mendia l'étudiante.

La sorcière la repoussa contre le mur juste à coté du grand miroir qui trembla quelque peu du à l'impact du corps contre le bois. Elle s'approcha avec grâce et légèreté malgré qu'elle soit rongée par la colère. Un rictus se dessina sur son beau visage laiteux lorsqu'elle vit que la Gryffondor était tétanisée par ce qu'il se passait. Lorsque Bellatrix se plaça devant la glace, elle retira instinctivement une masse de belles boucles noires qui tombaient en cascade contre le cou de celle-ci afin de laisser transparaitre sa lisse et pâle peau. C'est en voyant son reflet parcouru par un corps étranger qui se dissimulait là où elle avait ôté sa crinière qu'elle se figea, puis elle se retourna immédiatement vers la jeune fille et se mis à vociférer dans sa direction.

« C'est toi qui à fait ça ?! »

« N... non, non ! » Répondit maladroitement Hermione qui était complètement apeurée.

« ARRÊTE DE ME MENTIR IDIOTE ! POURQUOI TU AS FAIT CA ! » Bellatrix s'était rapprochée d'Hermione et lui agrippa son T shirt qui lui collait à la peau et épousait les formes de son corps à la perfection. La sorcière fit rapidement vagabonder son regard sur cette attrayante chair avant de plonger dans les yeux noisettes de l'étudiante. Inconsciemment, Lestrange se lécha les lèvres avant de reprendre la parole sur un ton très cinglant.

« Tu vas parler sale gamine ! »

« Stop... Je t'en prie... » couina la jeune fille aux bord des larmes. Cela faisait des semaines qu'Hermione était en fuite avec ses amis depuis qu'ils avaient finit leur sixième année scolaire à Poudlard. Elle était épuisée, physiquement, moralement et il faut dire qu'elle était à bout de nerfs. La jeune fille était le cerveau de son trio d'amis, de ce fait c'était elle qui planifiait tous les plans, leurs campements avec tous les sorts de défense. Elle ne dormait pas beaucoup car elle ré-étudiait chacune de leurs sorties pour ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises. Granger était au bout du rouleau et ce n'était pas peu dire.

« Tes parents t'ont vraiment mal élevé ! »

C'était la phrase de trop.

« Je n'ai plus de parents ! Ils sont morts quand j'étais enfant ! Mais de toute manière qu'est ce que ça peut bien te foutre ?! Toi qui te fiches des autres par prétexte qu'ils ne sont pas des Sang pur ! Qu'est ce que tu y connais à la famille ? Les tiens sont tous des Mangemorts qui suivent Voldemort comme des moutons ! Ils ne sont pas capable de réfléchir par eux même et tu en fais parti ! » Granger perdait complètement son sang froid et des larmes de rage et d'épuisement coulaient le long de ses joues. « ça suffit comme ça, arrête. » Son ton avait été froid et légèrement vibrant d'émotions.

« Arrête quoi ?! Pourquoi je le devrais... » Rétorqua la Mangemort prête à enflammer le brasier qui lui tenait tête.

« Mais merde quoi ! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! Tu me gonfles à toujours rejeter la faute sur moi ! » Hurla la jeune fille. D'un geste de la main, Hermione enleva la crinière qui lui cachait le cou et dévoila qu'elle aussi avait été marquée. « Tiens ! Tu le vois ! Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir un tatouage ! »

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton là... » La sorcière n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la jeune fille la coupa net dans son élan.

« Ne me dis surtout pas de te parler autrement. Tu me manques assez de respect comme ça alors n'en rajoute pas. Écarte toi maintenant ! » répondit sèchement Hermione. Malgré cette haine viscérale qui dansait dans ses yeux noisettes qui autrefois étaient doux et parcourus par cette sagesse qui la caractérisait, Bellatrix entendit la voix tremblante de la jeune femme et comprit que bien trop tard qu'elle était au bord du gouffre et que son comportement n'avait pas du l'aider, mais au contraire à la faire encore plus sombrer dans la fatigue et surtout l'animosité qu'elle pourrait éventuellement lui porter à partir de cet instant. Lestrange se décala légèrement et laissa la gamine s'enfuir loin d'elle et de ses sauts d'humeur.

Une fois de plus Bellatrix eut tout de même un pincement au cœur quand elle regarda la belle jeune femme qui hantait de plus en plus ses nuits. _Bien Bella ! Si tu avais voulu faire mieux tu n'aurais pas réussi... Putain de merde ! Les relations humaines ne sont vraiment pas mon truc ! Tant pis, qu'elle aille au diable..._

Néanmoins la sorcière pesta contre elle même et ses réactions incontrôlées.

* * *

**Et voilà pour vous ! J'espère que cela vous plait autant voir plus ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, c'est important pour moi et la suite des évènements que je compte faire.**

**Bisous et à bientôt !**


	12. Reculer pour mieux Avancer

**Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà une dernière avant un petit moment puisque je pars en vacances et je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps d'écrire.**

**En tout cas, je me suis bien éclatée à mettre sur papier ce bout de récit et vous comprendrez pourquoi ^^**

**Il va y avoir un certain passage, si vous voulez vraiment vous mettre dans le bain, je vous propose d'aller écouter sur youtube :**

Rachmaninov - piano concerto No.2 (Moderato).

******Pour l'histoire, la mélodie s'arrête aux alentours des 2min07, mais si ça vous chante de l'écouter en entier libre à vous. Surtout que la fin de la chanson est toute aussi magnifique que le début.**

**Solveig5 : Bonjour ! Merci ça me fait super plaisir ! En ce qui concerne les personnages, j'essaie du mieux que je peux de garder leur caractère, ou du moins de les faire le plus réel possible, mais ce n'est pas toujours évidant. J'ose espérer que celui-ci sera encore meilleur ! Je te laisse découvrir par toi même. Merci à toi de me suivre :)**

**Merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews et ceux qui me suivent :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Reculer pour mieux Avancer**

C'est en arrivant au manoir que la brunette avait remarqué une petite crique éloignée de tous regards désireux de faire naître des potins plus croustillant les un que les autres. C'est à cet endroit même que la jeune fille alla se réfugier après avoir subit un autre affrontement avec la Mangemort qui ne cessait de fissurer un peu plus son cœur à chaque rencontre.

Assise sur un rocher surplombant le sable fin, une brise s'était levée et faisait virevolter la belle crinière d'Hermione. Des strasses avaient pris place sur son beau visage sculpté de jeune femme montrant toute l'étendue de sa tristesse et détresse qu'elle avait évacué en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Du haut de son énorme bloc de pierre, la brillante étudiante de Poudlard se tenait les jambes repliées contre son petit buste avec ses bras les entourant. Les yeux vitreux, elle semblait scruter que trop vaguement l'immense et indomptable étendue de mer azur à la recherche d'un signe quelconque du destin.

Lors d'un échec, Hermione était le genre d'être humain tentait de tout rationaliser pour trouver le pourquoi du comment quand elle ne réussissait pas quelque chose du premier coup. Seulement en cet instant elle était tombée très clairement sur un os. Bellatrix Lestrange. La jeune fille prit un petit cailloux qui était à porter de main et le balança avec négligence dans l'eau qui venait ramper jusqu'à ses pieds avant de se retirer loin d'elle.

Elle se prit la tête entre ses mains et se maudit pour sa stupidité à croire que toutes personnes peu changer, aussi malsaine qu'elles soient à l'origine.

« Ma naïveté me perdra... » Ses épaules commencèrent à trembler et de nouvelles larmes pur comme du cristal coulèrent le long de son magnifique faciès de jeune femme, avant d'aller entacher le jean au niveau de ses genoux. _Mais à je m'attendais sérieusement... Belatrix Lestrange ou Black de toute manière ça revient exactement au même. Une Mangemort imbue de sa personne avec un égo sur-dimensionné, elle est égoïste et sans scrupule. Bras droit de Voldemort et sorcière extrêmement redoutée dans le monde des sorciers._

« MAIS MERDE ! » Hermione avait hurlé de par sa frustration accumulé durant sa périlleuse excursion avec ses amis de longue date. _Pourquoi moi... Sur tous les pratiquants de magie il fallait que ça tombe sur moi... Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça..._

* * *

Bellatrix était certes teigneuse mais pas stupide de ce fait elle était partie à la recherche de la gamine peu de temps après qu'elle se soit enfuie. Elle avait réfléchit et la meilleure idée qu'il lui ai venu en tête était d'être neutre avec cette fille qui l'attirait sans contexte. Elle avait chercher dans tout le manoir mais l'étudiante reste introuvable. La sorcière étendit ses recherches sur l'extérieur du domaine. Elle se balada sur la plage, la foret et elle se dirigea vers la crique dont elle avait pour habitude d'y aller pour admirer la mer. Afin d'y parvenir, il fallait passer par un petit chemin entre les pins. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la lisière des arbres, Bellatrix vit la jeune fille recroqueviller sur elle même.

Cependant elle resta en arrière pour ne pas briser le moment de solitude de la Gryffondor. _Après tout elle en a surement besoin._ C'est ainsi qu'elle resta tapis dans l'ombre pendant un certain temps en attendant le bon moment pour faire son apparition et rejoindre la brunette.

« Tu comptes rester cacher encore longtemps ?! » vociféra Hermione à l'encontre de la Mangemort.

Bellatrix fut surprise et resta sans voix. _Comment a-t-elle fait pour savoir que j'étais là ?!_

Irritée par ce manque de manifestation oral, la jeune femme envoya valser un sort qui détruisit le tronc d'arbre, derrière lequel était la sorcière plus âgée. Celle-ci se dégagea avec grâce et sortit de sa cachette.

« Quand je te parle, tu pourrais au moins répondre. » pesta la brunette. « ça n'a jamais tué quelqu'un ! »

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! » riposta la sorcière avec un rictus maléfique sur son visage. Elle s'avança lentement mais surement vers Hermione et put admirer aux première loges la beauté qu'elle avait devant elle. Bellatrix desserra sa mâchoire et elle lui répondit calmement tout en croisant ses bras sous sa généreuse poitrine.

« Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je ne voulais pas te déranger. » La Mangemort se surpris à dire des choses aussi futiles à ses yeux.

« Ne t'approches pas ! »

Ne l'écoutant absolument pas, Bellatrix continuait son approche que l'on ne pourrait pas qualifier de subtile en ce moment même, tout ça pour combler l'espace qui la séparait de la jeune fille. Hermione se leva en moins de deux et pointa sa baguette en direction de la sorcière aux belles boucles noires. Sa colère coulait en elle comme un torrent indomptable. La bouche crispé, le souffle court et un regard de haine braqué sur Bellatrix, la brunette était prête à faire de tout bois tout feu. Qu'importe les dégâts qu'elle pourrait infliger à la démone de beauté qui se pavanait devant elle.

« Quels sont les mots que tu ne comprends pas dans ''Ne t'approches pas'' ? » Son ton dégoulinait de rage.

« Les ordres, je ne connais pas. » Répliqua la sorcière sur le même ton. L'air entre les deux magicienne était lourd et prêt à craquer sous la tension qui existait entre les deux femmes.

Granger lança une avalanche de sorts sur Bellatrix. Il fallait qu'elle se défoule sur n'importe quoi malgré qu'elle sache que la sorcière noire n'était pas la personne idéale pour engager un bras de fer. La Mangemort dégaina sa baguette de manière très rapide et se protégea des puissantes attaques de la jeune fille. Seulement, la brunette était tellement énervée et épuisée qu'elle faisait de grossières fautes. C'est à la première ouverture que Lestrange s'engouffra dans la brèche pour désarmer avec succès la gamine qui s'excitait sur elle.

C'est avec dédain et un sourire malsain qu'elle s'approcha de la jeune fille jusqu'à la regarder de haut pour lui rappeler sa supériorité écrasante.

« Petite tu es douée ! Très douée ! Mais tant que je serai dans le métier tu ne seras jamais que la seconde. » Le ton n'était pas menaçant ni même emplit d'un dégout à l'écart d'Hermione, bien au contraire il se voulait taquin et franchouillard ce qui surpris d'abord la jeune fille qui était sans aucune défense pour ensuite faire exploser littéralement son ire.

« La ferme ! » Hurla la jeune fille. « La ferme ! La ferme ! La ferme bordel ! »

« Écoute... Pour tout à l'heure... » La voix de Lestrange n'était pas arpentée par cette habituelle confiance en soi, et pour cause elle tremblait quelque peu de crainte d'envenimer encore plus la situation.

« TAIS-TOI ! JE TE DETESTE ! » Hermione craquait honteusement devant de son ainée et évacuait toute sa frustration sur celle-ci. La fatigue accumulée au cours des semaine de survies, la brunette était nerveusement épuisée. Maintenant que Bellatrix était assez proche de la gamine, elle pouvait voir les sanglots séchées le long de ses joues porcelaine avec les yeux rougis par ses pleures. Des larmes cristallines perlaient de chaque côté de ses yeux en noisettes en amandes, ses lèvres tremblaient ainsi que son corps. Elle se releva et repoussa avec force la sorcière qui semblait la narguer de toute sa hauteur.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'espère quelque chose venant de toi ! » Granger criait à s'en rompre les corps vocales, de ce fait sa voix se faisait stridente et très aiguë. Bellatrix revenait vers elle pour tenter de la calmer, mais c'était en vain. « Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une MANGEMORT ! UNE MANGEMORT TU COMPRENDS CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE ?! » A ces dires, la femme visée par ce discourt haineux et violent dans les propos grimaça, et pour la première fois elle paraissait ou tout du moins donnait l'illusion d'être touchée par les mots que prononçait sans aucune retenue l'étudiante de Poudlard. Ça_ fait mal..._

« Tu es sans scrupule, partout où tu passes tu ne sais que semer le chaos et destruction et par dessus tout tu es complètement folle ! Tu te fiches de faire du mal aux gens ! » Hermione n'arrivait pas à arrêter ce flot incessant de paroles blessantes. Bien qu'elle soit furieuse contre la sorcière, Granger en était malade de sortir de telles paroles cinglantes.

« C'est... C'est blessant... » murmura Bellatrix complètement prise de court par le violent échange qu'elle ne maitrisait pas du tout.

« Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. » Un blanc flotta pendant un instant puis la jeune fille se plaqua une main sur la bouche, elle avait parlé plus vite qu'elle n'avait réfléchi et elle s'en voulait d'avoir réagit sur le qui vive. Elle ne perdit pas plus la face que ça puisqu'elle se reconstruit un visage consumé par l'animosité qu'elle éprouvait contre la Mangemort. _Elle l'a bien cherché après tout !_

La femme à la chevelure corbeau se rapprochait d'Hermione tandis qu'elle continuait de sortir tout un tas de mots plus rude les un que les autres, séparées de seulement deux mètres la brunette renchérit d'une dernière phrase assassine :

« Tu n'as rien d'humain mais ce qu'il y a de bien pour toi c'est que tu ne risque pas d'être un légume puisque même un artichaut à un cœur ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! »Sa voix s'était brisée sur les dernières paroles. Remarquant la faible distance qui la séparait de la sorcière, l'étudiante envoya un dernier pique : « Comment faut-il que je te parles pour que tu comprennes de rester loin de moi ! » Le visage de la jeune fille était déformée par la rage et la fatigue. Des cernes s'étaient logées sous ses yeux pourtant si pétillant de vie et la si terne et emplit de chagrin.

Hermione voulait lui faire mal, elle voulait que la Mangemort souffre autant qu'elle. Mais elle se heurtait la plus part du temps à un être dénué de tous sentiments.

« Écoute je... » Quand elle était encore dans le manoir, Bellatrix avait réfléchi à son comportement qui n'était pas tellement approprié et elle avait ranger son égo sur-dimensionné dans un effort herculéen pour aller présenter ses excuse à la gamine, mais c'était sans compter sur le calme de la brunette.

« NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS T'ECOUTER ! Tu ne m'apportes que du malheur et de la souffrance ! » Hermione avait comblé le peu d'espace qui les séparaient et se déchaient pieds et points sur le corps bien en chair de Bellatrix. La brunette la rouait de coups mais elle fut très vite bloquée dans la moindre de ses tentatives de lui faire mal par une paire de puissant bras qui la stoppa net.

« LACHE MOI ! DEGAGE ! » hurla Hermione puis c'est dans un dernier excès de rage qu'elle se débâtit contre la Mangemort et réussit à la gifler. Sous l'impact de la main de la brunette sur le visage en porcelaine de la sorcière noire, celle-ci eu l'impression qu'on la marquait au fer rouge. C'est alors qu'une marque de main amarante fit son apparition sur la peau violenté du faciès de Lestrange. Surprise par cette action si soudaine, Bellatrix coula un regard indéchiffrable à la jeune femme. Ses yeux étaient parcourus par l'incrédulité mais aussi par le remord. Chose qui était exceptionnelle pour cette Sang Pur. Néanmoins elle ne lâcha pas pour autant l'étudiante qu'elle avait dans ses bras.

« Je te déteste... Bellatrix... » La Gryffondor craquait lamentablement, elle n'arrivait plus à retenir l'émotion qui la submergeait. Hermione pleurait à chaudes larmes, la voix chevrotante, son corps entier tremblait, la tête baissée vers le sole montrant sa total impuissance et surtout son degré de fatigue, la belle jeune femme qui autrefois croquait la vie à pleine dents laissait couler ses larmes sans aucun retenue face à la Mangemort.

« Je sais... » murmura doucement Lestrange qui avait passé ses bras autour de la fine taille de la jeune fille, l'attirant ainsi un peu plus contre elle. Au vu des incidents qu'ils s'étaient passés, Bellatrix craignait non pas d'être repoussée mais d'avoir à nouveau un bras de fer avec l'enfant. Elle avait beau tout faire pour la haïr, plus elle l'a voyait et plus la sorcière noire voulait prendre soin d'elle et... _Tu devrais apprendre à la connaître, elle en vaut la peine, en tout cas bien plus que tout ça._ Les paroles qu'avait prononcé Rogue lors de leur petit accrochage lui revenait en pleine tête sans la prévenir. A son grand étonnement, Bellatrix passa une main dans la belle crinière de la gamine. N'ayant jamais fait ça, Lestrange tentait de réconforter Hermione qui s'accrochait à la Mangemort comme si sa vie en dépendait. « Je le sais... »

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi faut-il... que tu réagisses... comme ça... » La voix de Granger était entrecoupée de sanglots qui l'empêchaient de parler clairement à son interlocutrice. La tête reposant dans le cou de son ainée, elle cherchait la consolation dans les bras de la femme qu'elle voulait voir souffrir. Elle l'avait tellement souhaité ce soutien, depuis l'évènement dans la foret de Poudlar. Hermione sentit son cœur se faire plus léger malgré la douleur qu'elle avait du encaisser ces dernières heures.

« Je... je ne sais pas... » Répondit Bellatrix. Bien sur qu'elle le savait, mais il était hors de question pour la sorcière de montrer ses sentiments et encore moins de le lui avouer haut et fort. Ça serait perdre une énorme partie de sa dignité de Sang Pur. Depuis sa plus jeune enfance, la femme aux belles boucles noires avait reçu un éducation stricte qui lui interdisait tous signes d'émotions, c'était considéré comme une faiblesse des plus affligeantes. C'est sur cette principale règle de famille que la Mangemort s'était construite en grandissant.

Elles restèrent blottit l'une contre l'autre pendant quelques instant, un silence les enveloppait et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il n'était en rien gênant. Bellatrix finit par briser cette atmosphère muette de parole en prenant une douce voix :

« Tu es épuisée petite... On devrait rentrer, je vais aller te montrer ta chambre. »

A bout de force, Hermione ne pipa mot et se contenta seulement de hocher la tête dans un signe affirmatif.

* * *

Le retour au manoir s'était fait sans avoir recours à la magie, Bellatrix et Hermione avait marché toutes les deux côte à côte dans un silence de mort. L'air frais de la brise venait transporter le parfum de la brunette jusqu'au nez de la femme aux cheveux corbeau qui s'empressa d'humeur cette odeur pour le moins exquise. La nuit était tombée et la pleine lune s'était montrée. La clarté de cette astre venait éclairer avec douceur la peau laiteuse de la jeune fille qui s'avérait être un véritable spectacle à couper le souple pour la Mangemort qui était incapable d'en décrocher son regard. C'est seulement en passant le seul du manoir que la sorcière noire réussit à s'en défaire et surtout quand la jeune femme lui posa une question qui sonnait plutôt comme une affirmation. Le fait que sa voix était entièrement détachée prouvait son degré de demi-conscience.

« J'imagine que tu ne sais pas comment vont mes amis... »

Bellatrix laissa flotter un moment de silence entre elles. _A quoi bon mentir..._

« Je m'en doutais. Où est ce que je vais dormir ? »

Lestrange ne lui donna point de réponse, elle se contenta seulement de prendre la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne et de l'emmener dans sa chambre, lieu où elle résiderait pour la nuit. Guidée par son envie irrésistible de tomber sur un lit de s'y endormir, Hermione ne protesta nullement quand la sorcière établit un contacte avec sa douce main. Elle en fut agréablement surprise mais ne releva rien du tout à son ainée. _Dommage qu'il fasse que je lui dise des choses ignobles pour en arriver là... _La brunette baissa la tête vers le sol, le regard vitreux elle se remémorait encore son altercation avec Harry mais surtout avec la Mangemort. Même perdue dans ses pensées, l'étudiante remarqua qu'elle était en train de monter les marches direction le premier étage.

Le manoir de Bellatrix était ancien sous divers manières, à noté le parquet grinçant, le bois qui semblait s'effriter à plusieurs endroits ou encore cette forte odeur de rance qui se faisait plus présente à certains endroits. De plus, par de multiples facettes l'on pourrait croire que la bâtisse était spécialement édifiée pour accueillir un grand nombres de sorciers, faire des réceptions plus grandioses les une que les autres, mais il n'en était rien de tout ça. Lestrange avait emmener Hermione au premier étage dans l'aille Est de son manoir, endroit où ses deux amis dormaient pour récupérer de leurs blessures. Le palier comptait pas moins de quatre chambres chacune aussi somptueuse que les autres. Toutes faites sur différents modèles de suites, des tapis émeraudes, des lits drapées de sois aux couleurs fétiches de Salazar Serpentard, à savoir le noir et le vert. Chaque appartement avait sa propre sale de bain dotée d'une douche à l'italienne et d'une grande baignoire dans laquelle on peut s'y relaxer aisément à deux. Les couleurs ternes semblaient régner en maitre sur chaque pan de mur qui était raffinement taillé dans le vieux bois.

C'est finalement après avoir atteint le bout du couloir que Bellatrix s'arrêta face à une porte et pénétra dans la pièce.

« Entre, c'est là que tu dormiras. » Sa voix était calme mais quelque peu détachée. Elle ressassait encore ce que la gamine lui avait jeter au visage avec haine. Quant à Hermione, celle-ci était à un stade d'épuisement beaucoup trop avancé pour pouvoir admirer pleinement la chambre que lui mettait à disposition la Mangemort. Tel un automate, elle s'avança mécaniquement vert le lit, toujours soutenue par la sorcière qui était encore à ses cotés.

La jeune fille se déshabilla sans aucune retenue sous le regard hagard de Bellatrix, une fois vêtue de son shorty en dentelle rouge et d'un simple t-shirt blanc qui épousait à merveille les délicieuses formes de son corps, Hermione se glissa sous les draps de soie. La sorcière s'était figée en complète admiration devant cette silhouette envoutante, qui ne cessait d'éveiller le désir charnel qui sommeillait en elle. Lestrange ferma les yeux et lâcha un long soupir de frustration. _Retiens toi Bella... Ne lui saute pas dessus comme une bête. _La Mangemort lutta en son fort intérieur afin de garder ses mains loin de cette exquise tentation. Alors qu'elle faisait demi tour pour laisser la gamine tranquille, elle sentit une petite pression qui s'enroula le long de son poignet. Elle se retourna et vit que la jeune fille le lui avait attrapé en douceur, ne sachant la raison de cet acte Bellatrix attendait la justification de l'étudiante à moitié dévêtue dans le lit.

« Reste... reste avec moi... s'il te plait. » mendia Hermione. La femme aux boucles noires fut comme tétanisée après avoir ouït cette demande si soudaine de la sang de bourbe.

N'ayant aucune réponse en retour, la jeune fille réitéra sa question.

« Je t'en prie Bella... » avait-elle soufflé dans un murmure presque inaudible.

« Bien... Mais j'ai des choses à faire avant. » répondit l'ainée sur un ton étonnement calme provenant de sa personne. Une léger sourire sur les lèvres et la brunette s'endormit sans demander son reste en posant sa tête sur un oreiller qui était moelleux à souhait.

Entre temps, Bellatrix était retournée dans la chambre où dormait les deux autres sorciers, amis d'Hermione. Elle les toisa avec dégoût tout particulièrement le rouquin qui pour elle était un traitre à son sang, mais à bien y réfléchir elle commençait à le devenir aussi. Un objet en particulier attrapa son regard, et pour cause c'était la coupe qu'ils avaient dérobé dans son coffre, à savoir l'Horcruxe que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confié et ordonner de protéger au péril de sa vie.

C'est alors qu'elle fut en proie à une bataille intérieure intransigeante. Elle luttait pour savoir qu'elle décision prendre. Ramener l'objet à son Seigneur ou risquer sa vie en leur laissant cet artéfact créer de toute pièce avec la magie noire. Bellatrix pestait contre elle même. Plus elle réfléchissait et plus elle avait du mal à avoir les idées claires. Pour elle, rien ne comptait plus que la reconnaissance de son maître.

Sa décision était prise. Quand Harry remua dans son sommeil, la sorcière noire lui lança de nouveau un sort de somnolence ainsi qu'avec son ami pour qu'ils ne se réveillent pas pendant la nuit. Elle les regarda avec haine puis sortie de la chambre.

Avant d'aller retrouver Hermione dans la chambre, Bellatrix devait aller se vider l'esprit, elle en avait besoin elle le sentait. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers son sanctuaire que la jeune femme avait profané quelques heures auparavant. Debout devant le miroir qui trônait dans la pièce, Bellatrix se regarda un instant et attendit que celui-ci veuille bien faire marcher sa spécialité. La sorcière regarda de plus et vit Hermione apparaître devant elle comme si de rien n'était. Énervée par cette vision, la Mangemort éclata la glace à coups de baguette mais en vain car l'objet se répara instantanément. Elle hurla contre elle même et ce qui lui arrivait.

Assise sur son fauteuil à piano, Lestrange effleura du bout de ses doigts chacune des touches noires et blanches qui se présentaient sous ses yeux. Elle ferma les yeux, respira un grand coup et le son des premières notes retentirent à ses oreilles.

La mélodie était lente et une certaine mélancolie s'en dégageait. Bellatrix laissa ses mains vagabonder pour elle sur chaques touches qui le lui donnait envie. Elle jouait littéralement avec les différents octaves que pouvait lui proposer son piano à queue.. Repensant à aux dernières heures, elle fronça des sourcils et les accords se firent secs et hachés pour ne pas dire violents. C'est seulement au moment ou elle vit Hermione surgir dans son esprit que son cœur s'emballa suivit du rythme de la chanson ainsi que de la gaité de la mélodie qu'elle jouait grâce à son oreille musicale. Un fin sourire s'esquissa sur son beau visage porcelaine. Elle semblait irradier de joie lorsqu'elle jouait de cet instrument à la manière des moldus.

Bellatrix avait toujours apprécié la musique des sorcières pour sa beauté jusqu'au jour ou à Poudlard elle était tombée nez à nez avec une étudiante de Serdaigle qui était venue trouver refuge dans les toilettes des filles du septième étage. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle découvrit par inadvertance la musique moldu et tout particulièrement le classique. Étant la fille d'une très ancienne et puissante famille de Sang Pur, la jeune Serpentard ne pouvait pas ouvertement afficher son attrait pour les mélodies du monde des non sorciers, ça aurait fait scandale dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Depuis ce jour ci et ce jusqu'à son enrôlement dans les rangs des Mangemorts, Bellatrix avait découvert et d'autant plus apprécier le classique. Elle s'était vouée non pas une passion mais un fort intérêt pour le piano. Depuis cette rencontre pour le moins inopportune, la jeune sorcière avait appris à jouer de cet instrument en autodidacte.

Une fois que la mélodie fut terminée, la sorcière se sentit plus humaine. Elle se leva du piano en laissant ses doigts trainer sur les dernières touches de son Graal, puis elle alla retrouver Hermione dans sa chambre qui était dans les bras de Morphée.

La Mangemort s'était lentement rapprochée de la miss-je-sais-tout,jusqu'à aller s'assoir sur le rebords du lit du coté de la belle endormit. Bellatrix contemplait la jeune fille qui ne se doutait de rien. Le buste de l'étudiante se soulevait au gré de sa respiration qui était lente et calme. C'était un spectacle que la sorcière n'avait jamais espéré pouvoir admirer un jour.

Une mèche rebelle de la jeune femme avait établit ses quartiers de nuit en plein milieux du faciès de la brunette. Cependant elle fut écartée en douceur par Lestrange qui ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser la peau par la même occasion. _Quelle beauté... _Elle passa avec une extrême tendresse ses doigts sur le visage de la jeune fille. _Si tu savais réellement ce que tu représentes à mes yeux..._

Lasse des derniers évènements survenus dans sa vie, Bellatrix se déshabilla en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit. N'ayant pas coutume de mettre de pyjama, elle resta dans ses sous vêtements en dentelle noire puis alla se hisser dans son lit qui était déjà à moitié occupé. Allongée de son coté, la Mangemort évitait tout contact rapproché avec l'étudiante. Inconsciemment, Hermione se rapprocha de la source de chaleur qui était maintenant à ses cotés.

Toujours dans les bras de Morphée, la jeune femme enlaça la taille de la sorcière avant d'aller cacher sa tête dans le cou de cette dernière. Lestrange s'était figée en sentant un bras serpenter autour de son bassin. Elle attendit un instant craignant que la brunette se soit réveillée mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Elle finit par se détendre et apprécia à sa juste valeur le souffle chaud de la jeune femme qui venait s'échouer comme une âme en peine contre sa peau. De là, la Mangemort se surprit à prendre la petite main de la miss-je-sais-tout dans la sienne et y entrelaça leurs doigts. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'endormit, un mince sourire sur ses lèvres rubis.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors que les rayons du soleil perçaient avec difficulté les épais rideaux de la chambre, Hermione se réveilla toute groggy de sa nuit. Gardant les yeux fermés, elle savourait le confort que lui procurait le lit. Confort qui lui avait sévèrement manqué pendant ses semaines de cavale à travers vents et marrés. Tâtant la place chauffée à côté d'elle, Granger ouvrit les yeux et fut quelque peu déçue de se retrouver seule dans ce grand lit. _A quoi tu t'attendais franchement..._

Comme à son habitude, elle ne perdit pas une minute de plus et se leva toujours vêtue d'un shorty et de son t-shirt. Elle redressa ses cheveux dans un chignon sauvage ce qui lui valut l'escapade de certaines mèches le long de son visage. Puis c'est à pas de velours qu'elle descendit les escaliers pour arriver à la cuisine. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'enchanter à la vue qui se dessinait sous ses yeux.

Bellatrix préparait le petit déjeuner. _Je dois rêver, ce n'est pas possible..._

La jeune fille s'approcha avec tact et se hissa jusqu'au même niveau que la Mangemort juste à côté d'elle.

« Bonjour. » Articula Hermione de sa petite voix.

« Bonjour. » Répondit gentiment la sorcière sans pour autant lui concilier un regard.

L'étudiante essayait désespérément d'entreprendre une conversation avec l'autre femme, mais c'était visiblement peine perdue. Néanmoins elle se rapprocha de l'autre femme pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de son visage si sérieux lors la préparation du petit déjeuner mais aussi, et cela ne servait à rien de le nier afin de mieux admirer la silhouette de cette dernière. Le regard de la jeune fille tomba sur la beauté énigmatique du minois de Bellatrix pour se retrouver à descendre le long du cou soyeux de celle-ci qui ne demandait qu'une chose, qu'on lui dépose toute une ribambelle de baisers, puis il s'attarda un long moment sur sa poitrine magnifiquement mise en valeur dans sa robe bustier. Ses seins se mouvaient au rythme lent de la respiration de la Mangemort. A cette vue imprenable, la brunette eut les joues qui se mirent à rosir suite aux pensées fortes peu catholique qui lui traversèrent l'esprit. Après cette perdition dans la contemplation, les yeux noisette de la Gryffondor continuèrent leur périple qui passait par la vue d'une taille et surtout d'une chute de reins qui incitait quiconque à être plus entreprenant avec cette belle femme. Toujours sur sa lancée, l'œillade d'Hermione termina son cheminement sur la croupe de la sorcière qui la laissait loin de là indifférence face au spectacle. Inconsciemment Hermione se pourlécha les babines mais fut arrachée à ses pensées quand elle entendit un vague son lui parvenir jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Pardon ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Je te demandais ce que tu voulais manger ce matin ? »

Stupéfaite par cette question complètement inattendue de la part de Bellatrix, Granger ne pipa mot mais s'avança sans quitter la Mangemort des yeux. Accoudée au plan de travail, Hermione tendit doucement un bras en le passant sous les deux de l'autre femme qui ne broncha pas à cette approche. Encourager par le non rejet catégorique de cette dernière, l'étudiante combla la distance qui la séparait de Lestrange. Alors que leurs deux corps se frôlaient à chacune de leur souffle, la jeune fille qui regardait toujours la démone de beauté leva son autre bras pour aller le poser sur la hanche droite de la sorcière puis elle le fit serpenter le long de sa taille pour finir sur la hanche gauche cette fois ci. A ce contact rapproché, Bellatrix se raidit un instant avant de se détendre sous la douceur de la jeune fille. Malgré l'air détaché qu'elle affichait, son cœur battait la chamade. Quand à Hermione, elle colla son corps contre celui de la Mangemort. Elle ferma les yeux et subodora les fragrances qui se dégageaient de la ténébreuse beauté. Le souffle chaud et régulier de la jeune fille venait caresser avec panache la peau blanchâtre de son aînée qui lui tournait encore le dos. Alors qu'elle enlevait la masse de boucles noires pour avoir un meilleur accès au cou de Bellatrix, l'étudiante prit la parole :

« Ce matin... J'ai faim d'autre chose Bella... » s'exprima Granger avec une voix rauque et non dénué de sensualité tout en déposant un doux baiser dans le cou de la sorcière noire.

La respiration de cette dernière se fit plus erratique aux dires de la jeune fille, et pour cause, elle avait parfaitement compris où est ce que Hermione voulait en venir. La Mangemort pouvait sentir les seins de la jeune fille qui se moulait le long de son dos et des pensées plus salaces les unes que les autres défilèrent dans son esprit. Excitée par le pouvoir de son imagination, elle se voyait dans un lit, le corps ruisselant, le plaisir atteignant son apogée, nue comme un ver avec la miss-je-sais-tout en tenue d'Ève, sous elle en train de gémir tant la torture du plaisir charnel était intense et explosif, criant son nom quand Bellatrix l'emmenait au septième ciel.

Néanmoins, Lestrange essaya de reprendre un peu de contenance mais sa langue parla plus vite que son esprit.

« De quoi as-tu faim ? » Son ton s'était fait très aguicheur et elle le savait, elle jouait avec le feu. C'est alors qu'elle se retourna pour faire face à la gamine, cependant elle resta dans ses bras et ne s'y en détacha point. Bien qu'elle aimait cette proximité, elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

« De toi... Je te veux toi toute entière... maintenant. » souffla Hermione en plantant son regard de braise dans l'onyx de la sorcière qui fut pantoise pendant quelques secondes avant réaliser ce qu'elle lui demandait puis Bellatrix lâcha ses ustensiles, embrassa la jeune fille avec fouge et le cœur de la Mangemort rata un battement lorsqu'elle goûta de nouveau à l'arôme sucré qu'elle convoitait ces derniers temps.

Le baiser était passionné mais sans une once de brutalité. Tous les sentiments que Lestrange refoulait depuis des lustres explosaient au grand jour et il lui était impossible d'inhiber ce flot beaucoup trop important d'émotions qui la traversait de part en part. _C'est donc ça l'amour...Ce n'est pas si laid..._

Hermione se sentit défaillir lorsqu'elle sentit la sorcière quémander l'autorisation d'approfondir le bécot qu'elles partageaient en venant lécher avec sensualité les lèvres de l'étudiante. Leurs souffles se mêlaient à merveille ainsi que leurs parfums respectifs, créant un puissant aphrodisiaque pour chacune d'entre elle. Alors que leurs langues s'accouplaient langoureusement, la douceur était le maître mot de cet échange qui se prolongeait tout en devenant de plus en plus sulfureux. Les mains de la jeune fille remontèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale de Bellatrix tout en la caressant lors de son passage, lui déclenchant de multiples frissons de plaisir avant de terminer leur ascension pour finalement se perdre dans l'épaisse chevelure bouclée de la Mangemort, tandis que celles de Lestrange descendirent dangereusement vers le bas du dos de l'étudiante pour finir leur voyage sur les petites fesses bien rebondies d'Hermione. La sorcière les pétrit avec tendresse arrachant ainsi un gémissement guttural à la jeune fille qu'elle recueillit au sein de sa bouche, un sourire parsèmant ses lèvres rubis.

Les joues parcourues par un rose candeur, la Gryffondor laissa Bellatrix l'attirer contre elle dont le plaisir s'embrasait sous chaque caresse et retour de baisers que lui prodiguait Granger. Séparées pendant des mois, elles avaient toutes les deux inconsciemment souffert de cet écart, elles se rattrapaient en ce moment même en unissant leurs corps comme elles le pouvaient. Les deux femmes avaient besoin de renouer le peu de contact qu'elles avaient eu lors de leur accrochage non loin du Lac de Poudlard.

Alors que leurs langues ne se livraient non pas une bataille pour la domination mais dansaient sensuellement ensemble, Bellatrix ne répondait plus qu'à ses instincts qui ne cessaient de s'embraser au fur et à mesure de leur échange passionné et parsemé de baisers tantôt chaste, tantôt fiévreux. Hermione s'abandonnait complètement aux bras de la ténébreuse beauté qui l'entrainait irrémédiablement vers les limbes du plaisir de la chair.

La Mangemort s'enivrait de ces nouvelles sensations pour le plus addictif. C'est alors qu'en un battement de cil, la sorcière échangea sa place avec celle de l'étudiante qui se retrouva cloîtrer entre le corps de la sorcière aux formes si gracieuses et le plan de travail de cuisine. Pour la énièmes fois, les deux femmes se séparèrent à regret pour reprendre leur souffle. C'est à ce moment là que Bellatrix en profita et souleva le corps de la brunette pour la faire s'asseoir sur la paillasse.

De là, Lestrange déposa une ribambelle de baisers humides et doux sur les joues, à la commissure des lèvres de l'étudiante avant d'aller grignoter le cou de cette dernière. Elle apprécia grandement de pouvoir humer les délices du divin parfum de la brunette qui lui chatouillait le nez et s'empressa de passer ses mains sous le T-shirt d'Hermione qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. Encouragée par ces lamentations d'allégresse, Bellatrix se positionna entre les jambes de la jeune fille et déposa ses mains qui tracèrent des cercles oniriques à même la peau de la brunette.

La jeune fille avait une respiration des plus chaotique mais cela ne la gênait guère face à toute l'étendue d'attention que lui offrait sans aucune retenue la Mangemort. Granger se rapprocha du bord de la paillasse et colla son bassin contre Lestrange qui était toute chose de l'ébat avec la gamine. Elle alla toucher avec tendresse le sexe d'Hermione au travers de son shorty et sentit l'excitation de celle-ci humidifier ses doigts tandis qu'elle baisait le cou de sa partenaire.

Un gémissement de bien-être s'échappa de la bouche de la brunette qui était incapable de se contrôler. Son corps entier en feu n'attendait qu'une chose : la délivrance que Bellatrix pourrait lui apporter en l'emmenant au sommet de la jouissance.

« Hum... Bella... » murmura Hermione. _Hey !_

« Quoi... » répondit langoureusement la brunette. _Hey Granger ! _Les yeux clos et en pleine délectation de plaisir, la jeune fille grimaça à l'encontre de ce fastidieux dérangement.

« Réveille toi Granger ! » L'étudiante ouvrit instantanément les paupières en sursautant et se retrouva en face à face avec Bellatrix qui arborait un sourire narquois.

La jeune fille était de retour à la réalité, dans la chambre qu'elle avait quitté la veille pour rejoindre son doux rêve.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu :D**

**à bientôt !**

**Bises**


	13. Qui l'eut cru ?

******Bien le bonjour ou bonsoir ! Je suis navrée de vous donner ce chapitre après une si longue attente, mais les résultats d'exam, boulot, vacances et d'autres choses ont fait que j'ai eu du mal à avancer ces derniers temps. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous oublie pas !**

**J'ai aussi décidé de passer le récit en rating M. J'avais eu l'idée depuis deux chapitres mais j'oubliais de le faire, ce qu'il m'importait était de le mettre en ligne pour vous et c'est tout. Du coup le reste passait à la trappe.**

**Dess : Merci beaucoup ! ça me touche énormément ce que tu dis ! C'est vraiment encourageant pour la suite et j'espère rester dans cette optique de réalisme pour leur relation. Le retour à la réalité n'a pas été trop brutal ? ;)**

**Solveig5 : Parce que tu espères tellement qu'une certaine chose se produise, que tu te persuades toi même que ça va être comme ça et pas autrement ! Jusqu'au moment ou je change de cap et la c'est le drame ! Mais c'est bien si j'arrive toujours à te surprendre, comme ça tu n'as que plus envie de découvrir la suite =)**

**Starsnowfairy :**** Salut ! Merci bien ça fait super plaisir ! Comme tu le dis si justement, faut bien rêver des fois ! Alors je me contente de le faire :D**

**Bonne lecture à vous tous / toutes !**

* * *

**Qui l'eut cru ?**

Hermione s'était relevée après avoir été réveillée par la Mangemort, dès lors elle fit vagabonder sa paire de noisettes sur l'ensemble de la chambre elle fut agréablement surprise quand elle y remarqua une harmonie de couleurs chaudes arpenter avec joie les différents murs de la pièce. Granger n'en croyait pas ses yeux et il y avait de quoi. Qui eut cru que le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres tapisserait une pièce avec ce genre de décorations ? Du rouge orangé ornait quelques murs, tandis que d'épais rideaux de couleur pourpre se tenaient royalement droits le long des grandes baies vitrées. L'étudiante était restée bouche bée devant cette surprise pour le moins inattendue.

Une coiffeuse avait sa place dans un coin de la pièce, une porte en bois de chêne donnait accès à une douche à l'italienne. Parsemée de petites mosaïques, la salle de bain avait aussi une immense baignoire dans laquelle pouvait facilement tenir deux corps d'adultes en même temps. Alors qu'elle allait passer au peigne fin les détails que recelait la chambre, Hermione fut comme attirée par la voix mélodieuse de Lestrange et surtout un tantinet taquine sur les bords.

« Miss Granger à semblerait-il fait un doux rêve. » Un sourire enjôleur parcourra les lèvres rubis de la sorcière à la chevelure corbeau.

L'étudiante planta un instant son regard dans celui onyx de la Mangemort. Le temps que le message soit véhiculé jusqu'au cerveau encore endormit de la jeune fille, celle-ci resta avec son air pantois et quelques secondes s'écroulèrent le temps que cette dernière reprenne le peu de contenance qu'elle avait. Quand elle comprit ce que Bellatrix lui avait dit et surtout ce à quoi elle faisait allusion, le visage de la Gryffondor vira au rouge cramoisi.

« Quoi ?!... Non ! Absolument pas ! » S'exclama-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes pour confirmer ses dires.

Bellatrix s'était assise sur le rebord du lit tout près de la jeune fille pendant qu'elle parlait. La sorcière avait rapproché son minois jusqu'à ce qu'il soit séparé que de quelques centimètres du visage de l'étudiante.

« Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'on aurait pu croire... »

Hermione croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et détourna la tête, puis elle répondit à la Mangemort sur un air de boudin :

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi... »

Lestrange se mit à sourire faiblement face au comportement enfantin de la jeune fille qui venait de se réveiller après avoir passé une bonne nuit de sommeil. D'un geste de la main, la sorcière caressa avec une extrême douceur la joue de la brunette tout en obligeant le beau visage à revenir vers elle et à surtout la regarder. Son pouce effectuait des petits cercles aléatoires jusqu'à ce que Bellatrix aille effleurer les lèvres de la jeune fille avec ce dernier. Face à ce moment pour le moins intime et délicat entre la sorcière et Hermione, la brunette se mit à rougir au contact de sa peau avec celle de la Mangemort et son souffle se fit plus profond et erratique.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais dans ton sommeil qui me fera croire le contraire... » dit Lestrange d'une voix sensuelle.

« Qu... Quoi ?! » Si le corps de l'être humain n'était pas aussi bien fait que ça, Hermione s'en serait violemment décrochée la mâchoire et ses yeux noisettes s'étaient soudainement écarquillés tel ceux d'une biche. _Mon dieu ?! Non seulement je parle pendant que je dors mais en plus de ça elle m'a écouté ?!_

Complètement gelée et donc dans l'incapacité de bouger ne serait-ce que d'un petit centimètre, Granger qui était restée muette après cet échange engagé par la Mangemort eut des bouffées de chaleur et son joli petit minois devint rouge cramoisi par la gêne engendrée d'avoir été entendue dans son sommeil. Bellatrix regardait avec une admiration sans limite le visage amarante et totalement figé de la jeune fille. _Visiblement elle rêvait de choses peu catholiques._

A cette pensée, la femme aux cheveux corbeaux fut prise d'une énorme crise de rire comme elle n'en n'avait jamais connu précédemment.

« Ahaha ! Ce que tu peux être naïve ! » Lestrange riait aux éclats et elle n'arrivait pas à redevenir sérieuse, si bien que de petites larmes perlèrent à chaque coins de ses yeux. Entièrement fauchée par son amusement, la sorcière en avait jusqu'à avoir mal au ventre de rire de la sorte.

« Tu m'as... »

« Ou... Ouii ! »

« Tu m'as faite marcher ! Uuuh ! » Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et pesta contre elle même et sa jobarderie. _Je n'en reviens pas de m'être faite bêtement avoir !_ Puis elle posa son regard sur la sorcière qui était hilare et lâcha un soupir de frustration avant d'être envoutée par le fabuleux spectacle qui se déroulait sous yeux. Cette scène pour le moins légendaire : Bellatrix Lestrange riant à gorge déployée, lui arracha un fin sourire avant que celui-ci s'étire jusqu'aux oreilles.

La Gryffondor contemplait sans vergogne la Mangemort qui était littéralement pliée en deux. Elle se surprit à écouter la mélodie qui s'évadait de la belle femme aux cheveux corbeaux. Son rire était différent des autres fois lors de ses multiples rencontres avec cette dernière. Il n'y avait pas de haine ni de son strident qui s'avoisinaient à de l'hystérie pure et dure. La brunette n'arrivait pas à y croire, mais le rire de Bellatrix était chaleureux et communicatif, elle pouvait ressentir la joie qui animait la sorcière, joie qu'elle n'avait plus connu depuis des lustres excepté peut-être lorsqu'elle torturait et tuait à tout va, ou encore quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui léguait des tâches à accomplir. Seul l'intéressée pourrait dévoiler cette partie sombre et inconnue de toutes personnes. Cette fois, c'était autre chose, une autre facette que la Mangemort dévoilait inconsciemment en sa présence. D'ailleurs Hermione était surprise de voir à quel point la femme en face d'elle pouvait être taquine et cacher ce côté humain au plus profond de sa sombre personne.

_Tu n'es peut-être pas sans coeur après tout... _La jeune fille souriait à la situation qui se déroulait sous ses yeux noisettes. Emportée par le rire contagieux de Bellatrix, Granger se rua sur la femme et tenta comme elle le put de faire taire Lestrange par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. C'est alors que l'étudiante se prit au jeu et un combat de chatouilles et de coups bats débuta entre les deux femmes qui riaient toutes les deux de la bêtise de l'autre. Rien ne les préoccupait, elles étaient comme coupées du monde qui les entourait. Un bonheur sans fin les traversait et pour cause, les deux jeunes femmes se sentaient en osmose, complète l'une avec l'autre.

Hermione était étrangement heureuse, son coeur était léger et libre comme l'air, les yeux pétillant de joie. Il était clair pour elle qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de la Mangemort sans réellement s'en rendre compte jusqu'à maintenant. Dès qu'elle l'a voyait, son coeur se mettait à battre la chamade comme ce n'était pas permis, elle avait du mal à décrocher son regard de sa silhouette et pour couronner le tout, la brunette avait des palpitations au creux de son ventre quand la ténébreuse beauté était proche d'elle. Granger souhaitait être de plus en plus près de la sorcière qui hantait ses nuits mais aussi ses pensées, elle voulait apprendre à la connaître malgré son caractère irritable et ses sautes d'humeur qui l'a blessaient au plus profond de son coeur. Néanmoins, l'étudiante de Poudlard était connue pour être quelqu'un de perspicace. Ce qui la taraudait était qu'elle ne savait pas réellement si elle était tombée amoureuse de la Mangemort à cause du lien ou si elle avait était entièrement charmée par la séductrice Bellatrix. _Faudra que j'en parle à Minerva._

Une fois que cette pensée fut vite écartée de son esprit, Hermione essaya dans un dernier essai de faire taire gentiment et ce, tout en amusant la sorcière. Cependant, ce n'était pas sans compter que cet effort fut vain car il eut pour effet tout le contraire. Non seulement Lestrange riait toujours, mais en plus de ça, elle n'avait même pas chercher à se défendre ou à prendre la position du dominant. La brunette se cala contre le buste de la femme qui la faisait sentir toute chose et attendit patiemment qu'elle daigne se calmer.

Alors que Bellatrix reprenant doucement mais surement son calme et ses esprits, Hermione lui effleura du bout des doigts la douce peau de ses bras dénudés. Revenant à son sérieux, la Mangemort remarqua que la jeune fille était presque à cheval sur elle, de plus une sensation grisante lui parcourait le corps sans savoir quel en était la raison. Ses yeux onyx virevoltaient en direction des douces mains de la jeune fille qui la caressaient tendrement avant d'encrer son regard dans celui de braise de l'étudiante. La sorcière allongée sur le dos ne s'écarta pourtant pas du frêle corps qui était presque sur elle. Au contraire, elle aimait ce toucher si délicat, innocent et pour rien au monde elle ne lui demanderait d'arrêter. Aucune des eux n'osait parler par crainte de briser ce moment de partage intense entre les deux protagonistes. Granger comprit enfin l'une des nombreuses significations d'un proverbe qu'elle adorait : La parole est d'argent mais le silence est d'or.

Bella scrutait le magnifique visage qu'elle avait en face d'elle et elle pouvait y lire une joie et un bonheur sans faille en ce instant, un regard dans lequel dansait une affection comme on ne peut l'espérer mais surtout un sentiment beaucoup plus profond et vaste, quelque chose d'indescriptible si on ne le vit pas pleinement, si on ne le reconnaît pas. Cette émotion dont Bellatrix avait eu l'illusion de connaître lorsqu'elle était auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dans cette chambre, allongée sur le lit avec Hermione qui était presque à cheval sur elle... c'était beaucoup plus présent et surtout plus puissant. Comme si elle était constamment attirée par cette Miss-je-sais-tout lorsqu'elle était dans les parages. Elle le sentait. Bellatrix Lestrange sentait son coeur revivre lorsque la jeune fille était à ses côtés.

Complètement perdue dans ses pensées, la Mangemort ne réfléchissait plus à ses actes mais se laissa emporter par ses instincts de femme qui prirent le dessus sur tout le reste. Elle leva une main et caressa doucement le minois de la brunette ce qui la surprit et ferma les yeux afin de savourer pleinement ce toucher au combien désiré depuis quelques temps. Réclamant plus de contact, Hermione poussa sa tête contre la main de Lestrange qui passa son pouce sur les lèvres entre-ouvertes de la belle, puis elle fit descendre sa main le long du cou pour finir son chemin sur le T-shirt immaculé de l'étudiante. Elle n'avait pas lâché du regard la jeune fille s'abreuvant de chacune de ses réactions. Quand la Gryffondor rouvrit les yeux, elle se sentit observer sous toutes les coutures et planta son regard de braise dans celui de la sorcière. Dès que l'aînée eut toute l'attention de la brunette, Bellatrix tira très lentement sur le vêtement qui servait de pyjama à Hermione, réduisant ainsi l'espace qui les séparait l'une de l'autre. L'étudiante n'opposa aucune résistance à ce geste qui venait de la Mangemort et se rapprocha doucement de la belle femme aux sombres prunelles. Une légère candeur apparue sur les deux pommettes de la brunette.

La température de la chambre à coucher avait augmenté de manière exponentielle au fur et à mesure qu'Hermione se rapprochait de son fruit défendu. Elle en avait profité pour se mettre délicatement à cheval sur le corps tant désiré de la Mangemort. La jeune fille perdait de plus en plus le contrôle sur elle même et pour cause, son coeur battait de plus en plus rapidement, son souffle se faisait de plus en plus profond, une sensation de chaleur se lovait au creux de son bassin ne demandant qu'une chose, celle d'être répandue à travers tout le corps de la brunette. Le désir qui n'avait de cesse d'être plus présent à chaque seconde avait dilaté les iris de l'étudiante.

Granger n'avait qu'une envie en cet instant... elle voulait toucher la sorcière, goûter, lécher, suçoter chaque parcelle de peau que pouvait lui offrir la femme aux boucles noires, laisser vagabonder, explorer de ses fines mains les trésors inouïs que pouvaient receler le corps de Lestrange. Prendre soin de chacunes des courbes révélatrices et si aguichantes qui l'appelaient irrémédiablement.

Hermione voulait ne faire qu'un avec Bellatrix.

La jeune fille regardait la Mangemort avec une envie démesurée, les lèvres rubis de la sorcière étaient l'incarnation même de la tentation sur Terre qui se faisait de plus en plus enivrante à chaque seconde passée en compagnie de la femme aux courbes des plus attrayantes. La généreuse poitrine qui était merveilleusement mise en avant dans le corset qu'elle portait se soulevait à la suite de sa respiration qui se faisait plus rapide.

Elle avait essayé par tous les moyens d'oublier cette gamine, ignorer cette flamme qui dansait au creux de son bassin dès que ses pensées s'évadaient pour aller rejoindre la Sang-de-Bourbe qu'elle voulait mépriser par dessus tout mais qui n'y arrivait pas ou plus. Cette même flamme qui la narguait un peu plus chaque jour et qui se transformait en un véritable brasier qui la consumait de l'intérieur lorsqu'elle croisait le regard de la gamine tout en étant parcourue d'intimes caresses de cette dernière. Cette délicatesse et attention, Bellatrix ne la connaissait pas et cela faisait tomber une à une les barrières, les remparts imprenables qu'elle avait minutieusement érigé tout autour de son coeur, le rendant ainsi imperméable à tous sentiments. Depuis son plus jeune âge, Lestrange avait troqué son organe vital contre un coeur de pierre. Elle était intimement persuadée qu'avec ça, elle serait protégée de toutes tentatives visant à la soudoyer contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou sa famille. Tout ce qu'elle avait entreprit volait en éclat depuis sa première rencontre avec cette jeune fille.

Le lien qui l'unissait à la Miss-je-sais-tout se renforçait irrémédiablement et ce, de jour en jour.

A présent, leurs visages étaient séparés de seulement quelques centimètres, leurs souffles respectifs se mélangeaient à chacune de leur respiration, leurs jambes entrelacées, leurs corps s'effleurant au moindre de leurs mouvements... L'air entre les deux femmes était électrique.

Hermione prit la parole d'une voix rauque et charmeuse :

« J'ai ouï dire que... la meilleure façon de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder... » dit-elle en caressant le minois de la sorcière avec le bout de son nez, lui permettant par la même occasion de subodorer le parfum suave qui embaumait la sorcière.

« Je... Je suis entièrement d'accord avec tes propos... » répondit Bellatrix, d'abord avec hésitation, puis pleine de confiance elle prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains et combla l'espace qui la séparait de sa belle, scellant en même temps ses lèvres avec celles rosies de l'étudiante.

Le temps semblait s'être suspendu entre les deux femmes. Plus rien ne comptait si ce n'est l'échange qu'elles avaient, l'acte qu'elles accomplissaient toutes les deux, main dans la main, lèvres contre lèvres, corps contre corps.

Le baiser était doux et affectueux. Lestrange se délectait du goût sucré des lèvres de la brunette. Elle se laissait aller contre elle et tous les verrous qui inhibaient ses sentiments sautèrent un à un. Rien ni personne ne pouvait arrêter ce torrent d'émotions qui parcourait le corps de la sorcière. C'est à ce moment précis que Granger capta l'étendue d'affection que lui portait Bellatrix, même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. La brunette sourit dans le baiser et passa une de ses mains sur la nuque de la Mangemort pour l'attirer contre elle, afin de pouvoir approfondir le baiser qu'elles partageaient.

Celui-ci avait été chaste avec une infinie tendresse de la part de la sorcière, ce qui surpris et fit fondre Hermione dans les bras de la ténébreuse beauté. Les deux femmes se redécouvraient mutuellement, s'enivrant chacune de la fragrance de l'autre. L'étudiante se laissait guider par la passion qui prenait possession d'elle, ainsi elle lécha les lèvres charnues de son objet de désir et engouffra sa langue pour aller taquiner celle de sa démone de beauté, s'en suivit un ballet endiablé pour finir sur une danse ouvertement sensuelle entre les deux langues. Le baiser qui était tendre à ses débuts devenait de plus en plus sulfureux et enivrant, ce qui emmena Bellatrix Lestrange loin dans son extase lorsqu'elle soupira un lourd gémissement de plaisir quand Granger l'avait embrassé avec plus de fougue que coutume.

Les mains de la Mangemort serpentaient dans le dos d'Hermione. Gênée par le tissus en coton qui recouvrait tout le buste de la brunette, la sorcière enlaça la fine taille de l'étudiante et colla son corps contre le sien, leurs bassins se rencontrèrent alors avec tiédeur. Leurs chairs se touchaient, se caressant l'une à l'autre au moindre petit mouvement de leurs organismes qui réclamaient plus de contact. Bellatrix n'avait jamais connu une pareille montée de désir pour quelqu'un. Pas même Voldemort n'avait su éveiller une telle concupiscence à son égard, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé avec l'acte charnel qu'il lui avait imposé aux yeux de tous les autres Mangemorts. Acte par lequel elle aurait du être au comble du bonheur plutôt que couverte de dégoût. L'appétit sexuel de la sorcière était de plus de plus ardent, et le fait que la jeune fille ondulait son bassin contre le sien avec une sensualité à couper le souffle n'aidait en rien la femme à la chevelure corbeau pour reprendre ses esprits. _Cette fille me fais perdre la raison !_

D'un coup de rein, Bellatrix inversa leurs positions et se retrouva à cheval sur la brunette. Elle avait ce besoin de dominer qui était pratiquement toujours présent en elle, elle s'y réfugiait comme si c'était son halo de sécurité. Ce qu'elle ne maitrisait pas finissait par l'effrayer sauf dans ce cas là. La sorcière se sentait sereine avec la gamine à ses côtés, il lui semblait qu'elle pouvait se dévoiler à l'étudiante sans risquer d'être jugée du mauvais oeil. Seulement Lestrange n'avait jamais laissé quelqu'un l'approcher d'aussi près sans en subir de lourdes conséquences et c'est ce qui lui faisait terriblement peur. Cependant, toutes ses craintes furent balayées d'un coup quand Hermione l'embrassa de nouveau avec impétuosité. Elles durent se séparer pour reprendre leurs respirations qui se faisaient haletantes dû aux moults baisers échangés et surtout aux caresses qui devenaient beaucoup plus osées à chaque seconde passée.

L'attirance charnelle prenait allègrement le pas sur la raison des deux femmes.

Lestrange déposa toute une ribambelle de bécots le long du visage de sa belle qui emplissait chaque rêve dont elle avait le luxe de s'offrir. Puis elle entama doucement sa descente dans le cou d'Hermione qui écarta légèrement sa tête afin de lui laisser libre accès à sa peau. De plus la jeune fille en profita et enfouit littéralement une de ses mains dans les belles boucles sauvages de Bellatrix qui venait lui chatouiller le visage tandis qu'elle passa son autre bras autour des épaules dénudées de la Mangemort. La sorcière cajolait du bout de ses lèvres la douce peau nacrée de la Gryffondor. L'étudiante fut parcourue par un frisson de plaisir suite à l'exquise torture que lui faisait subir Lestrange. Les yeux mis clos, la jeune fille se délectait entièrement des ces nouvelles sensations qui la comblaient. C'est ainsi qu'elle lâcha un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit les douces mains de la sorcière qui passèrent sous son T-shirt pour aller câliner sa peau.

« Bella... » chuchota Hermione tout en resserrant son étreinte sur la femme qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, l'incitant par la même occasion à aller plus loin dans ses gestes. La sorcière explorait le moindre centimètre de peau que pouvait lui offrir la jeune fille allongée sous elle. Elle était si douce et entièrement dépourvue de toute impureté qui faisait leur apparition au fil des années passées. La Mangemort continuait de caresser le buste de la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit outrageusement narguée par le T-shirt qui lui barrait le chemin d'une exploration plus précise. C'est du bout de ses longs et fins doigts que Bellatrix réussit à ôter tout en douceur le morceau de tissu qui lui faisait entrave. Lorsqu'elle posa son regard assombrit par la passion et le désir qui l'animaient sur le torse de la Gryffondor, la sorcière fut littéralement émerveillée par tant de beauté. Lestrange s'était redressée et ne pouvait que pleinement admirer le torse d'Hermione qui était seulement vêtu d'un soutien gorge. Seul vêtement qui ornait la poitrine de la jeune fille qui se soulevait au rythme rapide de sa respiration qui était mise à l'épreuve en ce moment même. La bouche légèrement ouverte, Granger s'humidifia les lèvres à l'aide de sa langue tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de la sorcière. Consciente ou pas de son geste, la femme à la chevelure corbeau réprima un frisson qui lui parcouru le corps. _Diantre... Cette gamine causera ma perte !_

Malgré cette pensée réprobatrice envers la jeune fille, Bellatrix la sondait avec un telle convoitise, qui lui était complètement incapable d'en décrocher son regard, et encore moins ses mains qui se baladaient de part et d'autre du buste de la jeune femme. Au contact de leurs peaux, Hermione frissonna de plaisir. Elle n'avait jamais connu un pareil engouement pour une personne et cela l'excitait autant que ça pouvait lui faire peur. Lorsqu'elle comprit que Bellatrix lui demandait de manière implicite d'aller plus loin dans ses gestes, ce à quoi la jeune fille répondit par un hochement de tête affirmatif.

A ce moment là, la Mangemort esquissa un fin sourire avant d'aller déposer des baisers dans le cou d'Hermione, lui mordillant légèrement la peau et quelques fois en la léchant du bout de sa langue. Un gémissant s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune fille qui n'avait de cesse d'apprécier la torture au combien désirée depuis des lustres. Bellatrix faisait glisser ses mains de bas en haut sur le torse de l'étudiante, s'arrêtant juste sous la poitrine joliment dessinée de la Gryffondor. Lestrange sourit avant de faire passer lentement sa main sur le sein droit de la jeune fille qui se cambra sous le toucher de cette dernière. Un son guttural sortit d'entre ses lèvres, ce qui encouragea la femme qui était au dessus d'elle à continuer le traitement. La sorcière taquinait le mamelon d'Hermione qui était durci du au plaisir qui l'envahissait un peu plus à chaque seconde.

La jeune fille enfouit une main dans l'épaisse chevelure corbeau de la femme qui la chevauchait avant de l'attirer contre elle avec son autre main. C'est d'une voix mendiante qu'elle tenta tant bien que mal de s'exprimer :

« Bella... »

« Hum ? » répondit Lestrange sur un air malicieux.

« Arrête de... de jouer... je t'en prie... »

Bellatrix avait toujours eu des rapports sexuels de force. Pour elle, il était absolument hors de question qu'une personne autre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres la touche de manière intime. De ce fait elle humiliait toutes les proies qu'elle avait décidé de chasser. Dans aucun de ses rapports elle n'avait été douce et attentionnée envers son partenaire. Non, ça avait toujours été bestial et sans sentiment. Juste du sexe à l'état brut. D'habitude, Lestrange utilisait ses partenaires sans répondre à leurs besoins si ce n'est les siens. Cependant, cette fois-ci était bien différente. Étrangement elle voulait bien faire les choses avec cette gamine qui l'attirait sans qu'elle puisse opposer une quelconque résistance.

D'un geste de main, la sorcière dégrafa le soutien-gorge de la jeune fille qui instantanément se mit à rougir avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine. La sorcière surprise par ce comportement assez prude de l'étudiante haussa un sourcil avant de prendre la parole.

« Pourquoi tu te caches... »

« Je... c'est un réflexe... »

« As-tu peur ? » questionna la Mangemort avec une douce voix.

Hermione ne pipa mot mais hocha de manière négative la tête. Quand Bellatrix eut sa réponse, même si celle-ci s'avérait être silencieuse, elle s'empara des lèvres de la jeune fille dans un baiser étonnement doux dans lequel l'étudiante pouvait sentir l'ampleur des sentiments que la Mangemort nourrissait à son égard. Complètement envoutée par l'échange, la Gryffondor descella ses bras et les fit passer autour des épaules de la sorcière jusqu'à ce que ses mains aillent se perdre dans les méandres de boucles noires de Lestrange. La femme qui chevauchait la jeune fille en profita pour amener ses mains sur la poitrine d'Hermione qui se cambra légèrement au toucher. La sorcière titillait avec un amusement certain les seins de Granger, qui avait un souffle de plus en plus laborieux.

Ce qui en soit fit sourire le chasseur qui chassait sa proie.

La Sang-Pur descendit lentement le long du corps d'Hermione tout en laissant trainer ses lèvres sur la peau sucré de la jeune fille. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Bellatrix fit glisser sa langue sur les seins de la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne pleinement le téton rose dans sa chaude bouche. Elle commença à le lécher, suçoter et mordiller tandis que de son autre main elle pétrissait avec amour le sein gauche de Granger. Surprise par l'effet si soudain et tellement divin, l'étudiante se cambra et lâcha un gémissement rauque.

Emportée par ses désirs les plus primaires, la jeune fille commençait à défaire non pas sans difficultés le bustier de Lestrange, quand elle entendit des pas dans le couloir qui la figèrent instantanément.

« Hermione ? »

Bellatrix qui s'était par le même occasion arrêtée dans son lancer, sentit la frustration prendre le dessus sur désir. _Ça aurait été trop beau que je la fasse mienne ! Non il fallait que l'autre gringalet vienne par ici ! _Elle sentit le corps qui était presque nu sous elle, se raidir à l'appel de son prénom. La jeune fille était comme tétanisée, entièrement paralysée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement par crainte qu'ils pourraient trahir sa présence dans cette pièce. Elle avait une peur bleue ce qu'il pouvait se passer. _Oh mon dieu c'est Harry ! _Elle jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire et réalisa subitement que Bellatrix Lestrange était allongée sur elle et ce de manière très subjective. Elle écarquilla les yeux comme si elle venait de prendre conscience de la scène. _Mais qu'est ce que je fabrique ?! Si il me voit comme ça... Qu'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire ?! _

Hermmione commença à se tortiller et finit par se débattre pour sortir de l'étreinte de la Mangemort. Néanmoins, tous ses efforts furent réduit à néant face à la puissante poigne de l'autre femme aux yeux onyx. Bellatrix avait anticipé la réaction de la gamine en lui attrapant les deux poignets au dessus de la tête, de telle manière qu'elle serait dans l'incapacité la plus totale pour se défaire de son emprise.

« Calme toi ! » s'exclama la sorcière sur un ton fort autoritaire.

« Lâche moi ! Il ne faut que Harry nous... »

« Nous quoi ? Nous voit dans une position qui en dit long sur nos attentes ?! »

Face à cette vérité non déguisée, Hermione resta muette comme une carpe et se mit subitement à rougir.

« Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? » demanda Lestrange avec douceur, espérant que ça aiderait la jeune fille à se détendre.

« Pourquoi ?! Ce n'est peut-être pas évident pour toi, mais je te signale je suis du côté de l'Ordre et je fricote avec une Mangemort et pas n'importe laquelle ! Le plus fidèle serviteur de Voldemort. » répliqua la gamine avec amertume.

« Parce que tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ! De toute manière, tu n'es visiblement pas prête à aller plus loin tant que tu auras peur de ce que les gens pensent de toi. »

« Si je le suis... » tenta de se raviser Hermione.

« Non. Sinon tu n'aurai pas une énorme frayeur comme maintenant à ce que Potter passe dans le couloir. Ça ne t'aurait pas gênée le moins du monde petite ! » rétorqua Bellatrix en crachant littéralement sur le nom jeune garçon qui lui causait tant d'ennuis sans s'en rendre compte. _Un petit crucio bien placé ne lui fera pas de mal à ce déchet !_

« Mais... ça n'a rien à voir avec lui ?! » Granger était toujours énervée et en même temps apeurée face à la situation délicate dans laquelle elle se trouvait avec l'autre femme. La sorcière était connue pour ses sautes d'humeur terrifiantes et son caractère totalement imprévisible. L'étudiante avait constaté qu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien être douce comme personne et devenir agressive en un rien de temps.

« Hermione calme toi bon sang ! »

La jeune fille la regarda droit dans les yeux ne sachant pas quoi dire elle resta entièrement coite. _Elle a utilisé mon prénom... je rêve._ Néanmoins elle se calma comme l'avait espéré Lestrange. Voyant que cette dernière avait réussi à obtenir toute l'attention de la jeune fille, Bellatrix relâcha son emprise sur l'étudiante mais resta tout de même à cheval sur la Gryffondor.

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi cela nous arrive, mais c'est un fait. Depuis que je suis petite, j'ai entendu maintes et maintes rumeurs concernant deux sorciers liés entre eux par une puissante magie. Tous sans exception disaient qu'ils seraient amener à faire de grandes choses, mais personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il en résulterait vraiment. » La Mangemort fit une courte pause afin que la jeune fille intègre les infos qu'elle lui dévoilait.

« Tu parles de nous ? » répondit Hermione à voix basse. « Je n'ai rien demandé de tout ça... j'aspirais juste à une vie tranquille... »

« De qui veux-tu que je parle d'autre?! » Bellatrix sentait qu'elle perdait patience. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla un coup pour se ressaisir. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières, elle plongea son sombre regard dans les pupilles noisettes de la jeune fille. « Le problème à l'heure actuelle vois-tu, c'est que tu te bats pour l'Ordre et moi le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Nous sommes dans les camps opposés, alors le truc de faire des grands projets et tout le blabla, pour le moment c'est totalement faux ! »

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de faire ? » La sorcière reprit une mine sérieuse avant de reprendre plus solennellement. « Vas-y, pose la ta question. »

« Quand nous nous sommes affrontées la première fois au Terrier, pourquoi m'as tu épargnée ? Je suis tout ce que tu détestes le plus... »

« Crois moi que j'ai tout fait pour te tuer. » Hermione grimaça à l'annonce de ces aveux brut de pomme. _Au moins elle est franche du collier..._ « Sauf que j'en ai été incapable pour je ne sais quelle raison et crois moi que je m'en suis voulue pendant longtemps ! »

« Bonjour le tact... » grogna Hermione tout en fronçant les sourcils et en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je ne dis pas ça pour t'attendrir ! Ce n'est pas mon but ! »

« Tu pourrais tout de même avoir plus de considération. » répliqua Hermione blessée par la réaction de la femme aux cheveux corbeau.

« Comment veux-tu que j'en ai ! » siffla Bellatrix, ses yeux s'étaient rétrécis et se faisaient menaçant. « Tu es tout, mais absolument tous ce que je déteste, ce qui me dégoute et ce que j'extermine depuis que je suis aux cotés du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! » Une fois de plus sa langue parla plus vite que son esprit et elle se maudit intérieurement de l'offense qu'elle avait lancé envers la jeune fille du à son franc parlé. Lestrange posa ses mains sur ses hanches puis reprit la parole sur un ton mon sec. « Ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre, c'est que tu es une fille au côté de l'Ordre, et que ton but est de faire tomber le Seigneur des Ténèbres par tous les moyens. Alors que moi je suis une Mangemort et je soutiens la cause du maître et pour couronner le tout, tu es une... »

« Une Sang-de-Bourbe. » coupa tristement Hermione.

« Non... Tu es une née moldus. Comprends que je ne sois pas non plus dans une position confortable. » L'étudiante n'en revenait pas qu'elle se ne soit pas faite insulter par Bellatrix. Elle posa un regard emplit de confusion et d'espoir à l'égard de la sorcière qui était sur elle. La femme aux belles boucles noires et au nez aquilin ne pouvait pas en supporter plus que ça. La jeune fille avait complètement oublié sa presque totale nudité et ne portait qu'un simple tenga noir à dentelle. Dans un réel effort, Lestrange arracha son regard de cette splendide contemplation et se dégagea délicatement du frêle corps de Granger.

« Tout est dit. Si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver. » déclara la Mangemort sur un ton détaché. Prête à sortir de la chambre elle lui avait tourné le dos.

Ces quelques mots firent réagir Hermione au quart de tour et bondit hors du lit pour rattraper Bellatrix qui s'apprêtait à partir. La jeune fille lui enlaça étroitement la taille et colla par la même occasion son corps nu comme un vers contre celui de l'autre femme. Pas habituée à avoir des gestes d'affection de la sorte, la Mangemort se raidit sous le câlin de l'étudiante. Celle-ci même la fit se tourner pour voir le beau visage pâle de Bellatrix. Voyant qu'elle était mal à l'aise, la Gryffondor lui prit tendrement les bras et les firent s'enrouler autour de sa petite taille. Hermione en profita pour se blottir un peu plus contre la femme qui l'attirait irrémédiablement puis elle lui chuchota d'une douce voix :

« Je comprends bien ta position et pour cause je suis dans la même que toi. Je mens effrontément à mes amis de longue date mais aussi à Minerva... et ça, je ne le supporte pas. » Lestrange avait écouté les dire de la jeune fille et semblait maintenant songeuse. Elle repensa à sa discussion avec sa soeur Narcissa lorsqu'elles étaient au manoir des Malfoy.

_« Depuis quelques temps, je ne me reconnais plus... je ne sais plus qui je suis... Je veux faire son bonheur mais ça sonne comme une grossière ineptie en sortant de ma bouche... Cissy... Dis moi que je ne perds pas la raison... Je... » S'était exprimée Bellatrix à l'encontre de sa cadette._

_ « Tu es amoureuse. » Sa soeur lui avait coupé la parole tout en parlant calmement sans aucun venin dans sa voix. Bellatrix tourna sa tête dans sa direction pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. « Même si tu as peur de te dévoiler à elle et d'assumer cette idée d'aimer une sang... sorcière, tu le fais inconsciemment en sa présence. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre avec ce que tu m'as dit. » _

_ « Je suis amoureuse... Ce n'est pas possible... » Avait finalement réalisé la Mangemort._

C'est alors que Bellatrix se surprit elle même en répondant gentiment :

« Si tu as une confiance aveugle en McGonagall, tu pourrais éventuellement le lui en parler... »

Hermione se crispa quelque peu avant de répondre.

« Elle... elle est déjà au courant, elle attend juste que je lui dise la nature de notre lien... »

« Comment ça elle l'est déjà ?! »

Granger ne savait pas sur quel pied danser, angoissée à l'idée de subir une nouvelle fois la colère de Bellatrix. D'autant plus qu'elle se sentait embarrassée sur la manière d'aborder ce point au combien délicat.

« Elle... Quand le lien a été formé entre nos deux baguettes aux Terrier, je... je n'ai pas dormi pendant une semaine jusqu'à ce que je cède à la panique qui me rongeait. Du coup je suis allée en parler à Minerva qui... qui m'a immédiatement emmené voir Dumbledore pour en discuter. »

« Tsss ! Le vieux barbu est au courant ?! »

Hermione hocha la tête tout en coulant un regard d'excuse vers Bellatrix.

« Crois moi je ne le voulais pas non plus... »

« Assez ! Ils ne sont pas les seuls à l'être. Ma soeur Narcissa l'a découvert par je ne sais quel moyen ainsi que ton stupide professeur de potions ! Severus Rogue. » répondit sèchement Bellatrix. Cette idée même que plusieurs personnes étaient au courant de sa situation ne lui plaisait guère. Non pas qu'elle était psychopathe sur les bords, mais cela pouvait être une faille dans laquelle quiconque pouvait s'introduire et s'en servir contre elle à des fins peu enjouées.

« Severus ? » questionne Hermione qui était complètement abasourdie par la révélation.

« Lui même oui ! » Chaque parole de la Mangemort dégoulinait d'amertume contre cet homme qui s'appelait le Prince de Sang Mêlée. « Il l'a découvert dans ton esprit que tu ne protégeais pas ! »

« Mais je... » Tout à coup les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent et elle plaça sa main toute tremblante sur sa bouche. Incapable d'émettre le plus anodin des sons du à sa stupéfaction elle était toute flageolante. Bellatrix sentit que la jeune fille était ébranlée et pour l'apaiser elle lui caressa le dos en y dessinant des cercles de manière aléatoire.

« Bien que l'idée ne m'enchante guère, tu devrais peut-être mettre en courant ton professeur et Potter. Tu as l'air proche de lui. » La voix de la sorcière était étonnement douce comparée à l'incartade qu'elle avait eu avec elle.

« J'aimerai que tu m'accompagnes le jour ou je leur annoncerai... »

« Je ne suis pas certaine que... »

« J'insiste Bella... » dit-elle dans un souffle. « Minerva acceptera, elle me l'a déjà dit, mais Harry... j'ai peur de sa réaction, je vais avoir besoin de toi... »

« Uuh ! Ça va je viendrai ! » pesta la Mangemort. Décidément elle ne pouvait rien refuser à cette gamine et elle ne le supportait pas.

« Merci... » murmura Hermione.

Avant que la démone de beauté ne parte définitivement de la chambre, la jeune fille glissa sa main droit sur la nuque de Bellatrix puis déposa un doux baiser dans son cou. Inconsciemment la sorcière décala sa tête pour laisser un meilleur accès à son assaillante. _Comment fait-elle... pour me faire autant d'effets..._ Seulement elle ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin et en déposa un second, puis comme attiré tel un aimant par la douceur de la peau de Lestrange, la jeune fille continua de lui picorer le cou jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'extrémité des lèvres de l'autre femme. A ce moment, Hermione arrêta net tout mouvement mais ne recula pas pour autant. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient et suintaient de désir qu'elles portaient pour l'autre et la Mangemort avait planté son regard dans celui de la Gryffondor qui l'attirait de plus en plus.

« Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu en si bon chemin... » demanda Bellatrix d'une voix rauque. La miss-je-sais-tout esquissa un sourire éclatant et caressa de son pouce le beau minois de la ténébreuse beauté avant de sceller ses lèvres avec celle qui avait éveillé de profonds sentiments en elle. Le baiser était à la fois enivrant et timide mais en aucun cas pressé. Après la conversation que les deux femmes avaient eu, elles se redécouvraient et se cherchaient dans cet intime échange. Quand Lestrange entreprit d'approfondir le bécot, elle lécha du bout de sa langue les lèvres au goût parfaitement fruité de la jeune fille. Ouvrant la bouche pour offrir l'accès à l'aînée, les deux organes s'accouplèrent à merveille et se mirent à danser une valse au combien sensuelle. Il n'y avait pas de combat pour obtenir la domination par rapport à l'autre. C'est à ce moment qu'un torrent de sensations plus exquises les une que les autres envahirent le corps de Bellatrix la faisant devenir toute chose. Son coeur battait la chamade et elle se sentait revivre comme si ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis de nombreuses années.

Si un jour on le lui avait dit qu'elle tomberait amoureuse d'une née moldus, elle serait morte de rire.

La Mangemort resserra son étreinte sur la jeune fille qui était lovée contre son corps, quand à Hermione elle passa ses bras autour du cou ainsi que du dos de la femme, Lâchant un gémissement de plaisir, Bellatrix ne sut arrêter la flamme qui embrasait tout son corps et qui se faisait de plus en plus présente.

Littéralement envoutées par leur romance et surtout emportées par leur désir charnel, aucune des deux sorcière ne s'étaient aperçues que la porte de la chambre était maintenant grande ouverte, laissant une totale visibilité sur leur ébat. C'est seulement quand le vieux parquet de la pièce qui se mit à grincer que Bellatrix et Hermione se séparèrent à la hâte pour tourner la tête en direction du bruit complètement inattendu qui venait du seuil.

Le sang de Granger se gela lorsqu'elle reconnu la silhouette qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte en bois, la baguette dans une main tremblante de rage devant la scène qui s'était déroulée en toute innocence devant ses yeux. La Mangemort se plaça immédiatement devant la jeune fille, lui servant de bouclier en cas d'assaut.

* * *

**Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews, ainsi qu'à ceux qui me suivent !**

**à bientôt tout le monde !**


End file.
